Dear Diary
by Sorasgirl333
Summary: Kairi just moved back to her hometown, Destiny City, with her best friend, Cloud, moving next door. With his help, she'll have to face a new school, old friends, new foes, and a life she never expected. The Original Dear Diary.
1. New Places, Old Faces

**Dear Diary.** (The Original)

**Author**: Sorasgirl333 (the original author of this story)

**Summary**: Kairi just moved back to the other side of the island where she lived before. Her good friend Cloud moved next door. When Kairi goes back to school, will anyone remember her, or will things just go horribly wrong? SxK, CxN

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Kingdom Hearts in anyway shape or form. (well except the game)

**Chapter 1**- New Places, Old Faces.

_Dear Diary,_

_I just moved back to the other side of the island, where I was born, and raised for part of my life, up until Elementary school that is. We just moved into our new beach side home. I've missed it here so much. My old best friend, Namine, doesn't know I'm back. I highly doubt anyone even remembers me. Last time anyone saw me was in 5th grade. And I was only 10. Now I'm 15, soon 16. Eleventh grade now. The people who I remember the most are Sora, Namine, and Riku. Sora and Riku were best friends and everyone loved them. I had a crush on Sora while Namine had one for Riku. They would talk to us, but we hardly hung out and never did outside of school. I wonder if they remember me? Probably not. I wonder if Namine will? Sure hope so. It's my first day back to school, except I'm going to Destiny High. At least mine and Cloud's family came together, so I know for a fact that I have a friend at school. Cloud is my friend from my old school. Both mine and his parents work together and got job offers here. He just happens to live next door (thank goodness). Well I better get to school, so I'm not late. Hope everything goes well!_

_Love Always, Kairi_

"Kairi! Are you ready yet? Cloud's waiting!" My mom called from downstairs. I glanced at my slightly opened door and sighed. I stuffed my blue diary into my bedside table, grabbed my bag, and looked at my reflection in the mirror. There isn't anything special about me. There was nothing unique, nothing to make me stand out from the rest; dark red-brown hair and blue eyes. I'm not super out going, but a lot more compared to when I was younger. I sighed again and walked down stairs.

"Hey Cloud," I said with a smile as he came into view. Cloud was a couple months older than me, making him sixteen all ready. His blond hair stood up in every way possible- almost as if he over gelled his hair in a windstorm. His blue eyes were shining with mystery. Cloud stood five or six inches taller than me by the time I stood next to him. I could tell by his smile that he was ready for school. He was going to be popular, just like he was at our old school.

"Hey Kairi," Cloud greeted me.

"Are you two ready?" My mom asked. We nodded as she opened the front door. Cloud and I sat in the backseat of my mom's car. As soon as my mom started to pull out of the driveway, I gazed out the window at the scenery as we drove to the high school. I tried to hold my breath to calm myself down.

My heart was pounding deep inside my chest since I was so nervous to go to my new school. I hated going to new schools, it was a real fear of mine. I hated not knowing what to expect and who you might meet. It wasn't long until we pulled up to Destiny High School. My mom glanced at us through the rearview mirror. "Have a good first day back. Want me to pick you guys up?"

"That's okay, mom," I replied stepping outside. "Thanks. I Love you. Bye," I added quickly.

"Thanks for the ride, Mrs. H. Bye!" Cloud said closing his door. My mom waved good bye and drove off. We stood on the lawn and gazed at the school. DHS was huge compared to my old school. It was two stories with beige bricks. You could tell it was still a fairly new building.

"Ready?" I asked quietly. Cloud looked down at me and nudged his arm into mine.

"Oh come on Kairi, you'll be okay. Hey, at least we got put in the same classes. You'll do fine. We'll always stick together, right?" He said with a soft smile, putting his arm around my shoulders.

"Right," I said feeling a little better. "Thanks Cloud."

"Hey, that's what friends are for." He looked up at the school again. "Well, let's go." He said pulling me forward. "So do you think Sora, Riku or Namine will remember you?"

"Yeah right," I said. "Possibly Namine will. But then again, who knows if I'll recognize her or if she'll recognize me."

"True." So much for the confident booster Cloud. "Hey, didn't you say that Namine was really pretty?" Cloud asked. I laughed looking up at him as a smirk appeared.

"Cloud! She was ten! She's probably gorgeous beyond belief now," I winked.

"You need to introduce us, Kai. Please!" He begged clasping his hands together. Cloud quickly regained his posture, "I mean… you know, if you think she's worthy of me." He cleared his throat after trying to sound manly. I bit my lip and tried not to laugh.

"I will. That is if she still lives here or even remembers me." He smiled. By this time we had already entered the school. There were tons of students roaming around the halls and scrounging through their lockers.

"What room first?" Cloud asked looking around. I pulled my schedule out from my back pocket and looked at it.

"203," I said. "So that's upstairs."

"What about our lockers?" He asked looking at his schedule. "Mine's 214."

"Mine's 215. So again, upstairs."

"Well, let's go." We walked up one of the stairways. He counted the lockers as we passed them. "211, 212, 213, ah, 214." We opened our lockers and put our bags away after pulling out our science books.

"Where's 203?" I asked closing my locker and leaning against it.

"Down a couple classes, I suppose. We have a couple of minutes to spare before class starts," Cloud said closing his locker. A very pretty girl with bright blonde hair and piercing blue eyes opened the locker next to me. She looked awfully familiar to me. I got up and accidentally bumped into a boy with chocolate brown spiky hair. He never turned around to face me. He just walked away as if he were on a mission. His friend with silvery hair walked at the same pace.

"Watch where you're going," He barked coldly. I glared at him as he walked away. Cloud started to head towards the inconsiderate jerk.

"Cloud, no!" I said grabbing his arm and trying with all my might to hold him back. The brunet's friend turned around, while the jerk walked down the hall and into a classroom. His friend came up to us. He was just about as tall as Cloud. It looked like the two were about to rip each others heads off. The girl next to my locker stepped in, putting her hand up in front of them.

"Riku, no," She said firmly. _'Wait, did she just say Riku_?' I examined his features. He had aqua marine eyes and a very matured face for our age. He looked fairly strong as well. The one trait that stood out the most was his shoulder-length silver colored hair. The girl spoke up again. "Sorry about that. Sora's just pissy and Riku's just helping out a friend. My name is Namine." My mouth dropped open. I shook my head in disbelief. Leave it to me not to realize it was them as soon as I saw them. This was way too overwhelming. I looked up noticing the three of them were looking at me. Cloud nudged me. I knew that he knew these were the people I always talked about.

"Hi," I decided to see if they remembered me. "I'm Kairi."

"I knew a girl named Kairi, but she moved a while back. She was pretty cute, too. I remember Sora ha-" Riku started before he was interrupted by Namine elbowing him in the stomach.

"Riku! She's the same Kairi!" Namine yelled. She looked at me with her head slightly tilted, "you did live here before right?" I nodded with a smile. "Oh my gosh! My best friend is back!" She said hugging me as I laughed.

"Wow, Kairi. You look good." Riku was looking at me. I blushed.

"Heh, thanks Riku," I said after Namine let me go. I looked at them with a smile. Namine was looking at Cloud and myself.

"Is this your boyfriend?" Namine asked looking at Cloud.

"Oh, no. He's just one of my best friends," I said.

"Hi, my name's Namine," she said smiling. Cloud stood a little closer to her.

"What a beautiful name to fit such a beautiful person." Cloud said with a warm smile. _'Geez, such a charmer_.' I smiled. "My name is Cloud." Namine blushed at the compliment.

"Well, let's get to class before we get in trouble," Riku said. "What room are you guys in?"

"Well, Cloud and I have group 'B' classes," I said. This school system was strange. We were all divided into groups of 14 or so students. You would share classes with them, while a different group was combined with yours for each class. Seriously, who does that?

"Same with Riku and me!" Namine said cheerfully. Thank goodness I had them with me in the same group. This would make my life that much easier.

"Well, let's go," Riku said. Cloud and Riku walked in front of Namine and me on our way to class. They shook hands and I was pretty sure they were apologizing for over reacting.

Namine leaned into me. "Cloud's pretty good looking," she whispered.

"I know his taste for girls and I can tell he likes you," I whispered back.

"Really?" She replied excitedly. I nodded with a smirk.

"So why was Sora in such a bad mood?" I asked curiously since I couldn't stop picturing him pushing passed me.

"Christy Jillings broke up with him," Riku answered who obviously overheard.

"Who?"

"Christy is pretty, rich, and stuck up. She only went out with Sora to increase her popularity." Namine rolled her eyes. I was still slightly confused.

"Hey, Christy is okay once you get to know her. You just wouldn't take the time," Riku replied to her. Cloud and I looked at each other not wanting to get in the middle of it.

"I didn't want to know her," Namine retorted. It was obviously as simple as that. We opened the door to room 203 and walked inside.

**A/N**: There is only one other story like this one out there and I gave her permission to write it in the Twilight Version, but only this Dear Diary. If anyone sees anything other remakes of Dear Diary 2 or Dear Diary 3 or anyone else who has this story at all. Please let me know. Thank you!


	2. Do You remember?

**Chapter 2**- Do You Remember?

I looked around the room, observing my classmates. I had no idea who was in group B with us. Namine pulled me over to six vacant seats in the corner by the back windows. I sat in the middle, closest to the window. Nam sat next to me. Cloud sat behind me and Riku sat in front of Namine. I looked over to the other side of the room by the door. Sora was sitting backwards in a chair talking to some people casually as the incident out in the hall never happened.

"I take it that Sora's still as popular as ever," I said looking over at Namine. She nodded.

"Along with Riku here," she tilted her had back a little. "They're still the best of friends and still have their little group," Namine said. Riku turned around to look at us.

"Hey, Wakka and Tidus are part of the group too," he said. He looked over at Cloud. "You two can be part of it too."

"Thanks… I think," Cloud responded. I turned around and rolled my eyes. Leave it to boys to be just as bad as girls when it comes to who can hang out with who. A girl from the opposite side of the room whom was talking to Sora walked over towards us. She had light brown hair that flipped at her shoulders. Her eyes were an emerald green. She took the seat behind Namine.

"Selphie?" I said looking at her. If it were her, then I would be happy, well, happier. She used to hang out with Namine and me in elementary school. She looked at me with a confused face.

"Yeah….." Selphie said looking at me funny.

"Selph! Don't you recognize her?" Nam said turning to face our confused friend. Selphie looked from Nam to me. I smiled big hoping that would trigger something.

"Kairi?" Selphie said wide-eyed. I nodded. Selphie jumped up with a gleeful yelp as she ran over to me hugging me in a death-defying grip. "Oh my gosh, Kairi! I'm so happy you're back!" She screamed. I closed my eyes hoping we were drawing in too much attention.

"I'm happy to see you too, Selphie." I laughed as she still hugged me.

"Selph! Let Kairi breath! You don't want to kill her on her first day!" Riku said. Selphie suddenly let go, laughing.

"Heh, sorry Kai!" Selphie said energetically.

"It's okay Selph," I said smiling as she sat down, "Selph, this is my best friend, Cloud," I said introducing them.

"Nice to meetcha!" Selphie replied.

"Nice to meet you too," Cloud replied. The door to the classroom opened. It fell silent quickly. A younger looking woman entered.

"Hello class. My name is Mrs. Lawson," our teacher greeted us. She seemed like an awesome teacher. "Could group B please sit on the side closest to the window and group M sit closest to the door." A few people go up and changed seats. Sora got up and walked over to our side. I studied his face. Gosh, he was gorgeous! Smooth, tan skin; deep ocean blue eyes that I just wanted to drown into. Yep and his hair had the same windblown spiked concept as Cloud's. He was definitely matured and stronger looking. I think he was actually almost as tall as Riku. He was always a little shorter than him. Sora sat in front of me, next to Riku. "After roll call, I'll just pass out some papers about this class, then you can all talk until class ends."

Mrs. Lawson called out all our names. We only listened for our names, well, I guess Sora had because he never turned around when my name was called. She passed out the papers that explained class rules and behavior. We all just stuffed them into our binders and went into our own groups to start conversations. I leaned my back against the window as Namine, Selphie and Cloud turned to face me. Riku backhanded Sora's arm causing him to look over.

"Be back in a second," Sora said getting up to talk to Mrs. Lawson before leaving class. Riku turned to us.

"I meant for him to see if he remembers you," he said looking at me.

"Oh, Sora would die! He's–" Selphie said looking at me before getting stabbed with glares from Namine and Riku. I looked at Cloud who shrugged back. They sure were acting weird.

"Uh, anyways…" Cloud said trying to get a real conversation started. The door opened and Sora came inside with a Sprite in his hand. He sat down in his seat against the window like me. We all looked at him. He smiled at his friends. '_Wow, what a beautiful smile_.' I thought gazing at him. I remembered his cute cheesy smile that he used to cheer me up. I wondered if he still had it. This smile was more of a matured, charming version of it.

"Sora," Namine said. Sora looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Remember that cru–" Nam started before Riku and Selphie clasped their hands over her mouth. Cloud leaned over his desk towards me.

"What's wrong with your friends?" He asked quietly as we saw the three of them exchange glares with each other. I looked at Sora. He looked just as confused as Cloud and me.

"That's a very good question," I whispered back, as Riku and Selphie finally let go of Nam.

"Anyways, Sora. Do you remember her?" Riku said pointing towards me. '_Why is everyone calling me_ 'her'?' I thought as Sora looked at me. It felt like he was searching for my soul as he looked at me. In a way, it was kind of awkward and creepy. I could feel my face turning pink. Out of nowhere, he jumped causing me to jump too.

"Oh crap. Sorry. Hold on real fast," Sora said opening his cell phone and reading a text message. Riku, Selphie, and Namine rolled their eyes and shook their heads. I leaned over Cloud's desk and rested my arm and head on it.

"I'm hoping he's not always an idiot," I said quietly. Nam leaned into me and patted my leg.

"Trust me. Sora's the sweet old Sora that…" Nam got even quieter. "You know, had a thing for." I hugged Namine. She was the same old best friend I had 5 years ago. I sat straight up again and smiled.

"Kairi?" Sora said slowly as if he wasn't sure how to say my name. I had no idea he was even looking at me. It got quiet between the six of us as Sora and I looked at each other.


	3. Lunch Doors and Skateboards

**Chapter 3**: Lunch Doors and Skateboards

Everyone nearby was looking at us now. "Heh, yeah?" I said nervously. Sora continued to stare at me in disbelief.

"Bore a hole right through her, why don't-cha?" Selphie said. Sora shook his head, blinking a few times as he snapped out of his trance.

"Sorry," Sora replied. "Wow, you look different." I felt kind of awkward with him and everyone looking at us.

I glanced around a bit before looking back at him. "Is that a good thing or a bad thing?" I asked, biting my bottom lip.

"A good thing," the five of them said in unison.

I looked at Cloud raising an eyebrow. "I wasn't really expecting you to reply," I said to him.

"Hey, you've gotten a lot prettier," Cloud said. I looked at him funny. "Oh, no! Don't get the impression that I like you. No, that was four years ago. Besides there's someone else now," Cloud said winking. I glanced at Namine who looked completely clueless. I laughed. I looked back at Sora who was whispering something to Riku. They both looked up. Right as Sora was about to speak, the bell rang.

"The bell already?" I asked getting up.

"Yep, time for English. Room 325," Namine said as we walked out into the crowded hallway.

"325?" Cloud said confused. "There are three stories?"

"No. We just have a separate building behind the main building," Selphie explained at our lockers.

"This is cool that all our lockers are together," I said as Selph opened her locker, which was next to Nam's.

"Well, each group has a section. 310- 317 is group B, along with 410-417," Namine said pointing to the lockers across the hall. "Sora's is 415, and Riku is 416." I looked across the hall to see them closing up their lockers.

We headed to English were we had group 'C' with us. There, Cloud and I were reintroduced to Tidus and Wakka. I remembered them, but I just didn't talk to them when I lived here before. In room 213, Math, we met Cid who was in-group 'P'. Room 101, History, we met Aerith and Leon who were in-group 'L'. Then it was lunchtime.

"Kai, meet me in the cafeteria. I need to go do something," Cloud said running out of class, leaving Namine and me behind. Everyone had already left to go to lunch. Nam and I walked down to the cafeteria.

"So Cloud doesn't have a girlfriend?" Namine asked.

"Nope. They broke up a couple of months ago," I replied. I looked down the hall by the cafeteria door. I noticed Cloud talking to Sora.

"Wonder what they're talking about," Namine said, obviously noticing them too.

"Nam, keep your head bent down. We don't want them to know we're watching them," I said looking at the ground. I saw her bow her head down too.

"So you still have a thing for Sora?" she asked quietly since we were getting closer.

"Uh, yeah… He's still cute. I just don't know if he still has the same fun personality that he had before," I mentioned.

Nam said reassuringly, "he's the same, don't worry." I gave a small laugh.

"So you still like Riku?" I asked. But before she could reply, the cafeteria door flung open causing Namine and I to run head first into it before falling backwards.

"Hey Sora!" Riku called from behind the door. Cloud and Sora looked over to see us on the floor with our hands covering our soon to be bumps on our heads. Riku looked behind the door. "Oh crap!" Riku said noticing he just hit us with the door. I was squinting my eyes in pain when I saw a blurred hand held in front of me. With my other hand, I took it and got pulled up. I lost my balance since I was so dizzy. I fell into the arms of whoever was helping me up. I closed my eyes tight from being lightheaded.

"Thanks Cloud," I said recognizing his strong arms.

"For what?" his voice came from in front of me. I opened my eyes to see Cloud helping Namine up and Riku standing next to him. I looked up to see that Sora was the one holding onto me.

"Oh," I laughed nervously. "Thanks for helping me up Sora," I said stepping back.

"No problem," he said. Then he did the smile, that cheesy smile, which I fell in love with. It caused me to smile back at him. I blushed realizing I just embarrassed myself in front of Sora. I looked at Riku with a glare before slapping his arm.

"Riku!" I said loudly.

"Ow!" he yelled. "I'm sorry! I didn't know you guys were there!" Everyone laughed as he pouted, rubbing his sore arm. We all headed into the lunchroom.

"So do you want to eat with us?" Sora asked putting one of his hands behind his head to run his fingers through his hair.

"I was going to eat with Namine and Selphie," I said nervously, trying not to insult Sora even though I really did want to eat with him.

"Actually, they eat with us," Riku said. I looked at Namine who nodded at me.

"Oh, heh, alright then," I said. We all walked to the table and ate together. We got reacquainted better. After lunch, we went to P.E. with group 'Y' with Yuffie. Then finally it was the last class of the day, computers, in 183, with group 'O'.

"See that blonde over there?" Namine asked point to a snobby looking girl in the corner talking to some other girls. I nodded.

"Well, that's Christy," Selphie said crossing her arms. Obviously she didn't like her either.

"Sora's ex?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," Nam said with a disgusted look.

"Let's get started," Mr. Lubo said getting our attention back. We all worked on web page set-ups until the end of class.

"Want to come with Selph, Yuff, Tidus, Wakka and me to get ice cream?" Namine asked Cloud and me after class.

"Sorry, but we got to get home. But thanks Nam," I said hugging her.

"Alright, see you guys tomorrow," Namine said waving bye to us as we all went our separate ways. Cloud and I walked home in silence. Our homes were coming into view after two blocks. We finally started to talk.

"Today wasn't too bad," Cloud said.

"Well, you're not the one who ran into a door," I said feeling my head. He laughed, and then said something I couldn't hear. "What?" I asked trying to find out, but then again, why ask when I could find out first handedly.

Cloud's little brother, Blake, left his skateboard in the middle of the sidewalk. I just happened to step onto it. The skateboard went flying from under me, causing me to fly backwards onto the concrete. I laid on my back gazing at the sky as it began to spin faster.

"Kairi!" I heard someone yell from behind. Before I knew who called my name, three blurry faces came into view before I passed out.


	4. Phone Numbers

**Chapter 4- **Phone Numbers

I slowly sat up feeling the back of my very aching head. I noticed I was on my bed under the covers. Cloud was in the chair next to me playing on my PlayStation 2. He was playing some racing game until he saw my reflection in the mirror and that's when he paused it.

"I said watch out for the skateboard," Cloud joked, referring to when I asked what he said before falling. I gave a weak laugh and sank into my pillow.

"What time is it?" I asked quietly.

"6:30," he said stretching back in the chair. My bedroom door opened to reveal my mom with an ice pack in one hand and a rag in the other.

"Oh, good," she sighed placing the ice behind my head gently. "Are you all right, Kairi?"

"Yeah. I'm okay," I replied feeling the ice make my head go numb.

"Okay, if you need anything, ask. Blake will be coming up to bring you soup in a little bit," she said before leaving. I let out a sigh looking back at Cloud.

"So, what _exactly_ happened anyway?" I asked. Cloud got up off of the chair and sat on my bed to next to me.

"Well, you fell on Blake's skateboard and landed back down. Sora and Riku were across the street at Sora's house when they saw you fall. Sora yelled your name when you took the hit. They rushed over here and we all huddled around you before you passed out. I ran into my house to tell my mom because your mom wasn't home yet. When we came out, Sora had you in his arms. My mom got the key to your house and opened it for us. We all brought you to your room. Riku called your mom and my mom told us all to stay here, and for Blake to be your slave until you get better," Cloud explained, clearly exaggerating on the last part.

I asked quietly to myself, "Sora brought me in?" I looked at Cloud, "wait, he lives across the street?"

"Both Riku and Sora. Namine lives two houses down from you," Cloud said looking at some pictures on my wall. There was a knock on the door before Blake came in my room. He looked exactly like Cloud, except younger… obviously. He was only twelve after all.

"Sorry Kairi," he said placing a tray with hot soup on it on my lap and not looking at me.

"It's okay, Blake," I replied looking down at the steam rising from my chicken noodle soup.

"Let me know if you need something," Blake said leaving my room somberly.

"How long ago did Sora leave anyway?" I asked as I blew the steam away from my bowl.

"About half an hour ago. He left his and Riku's numbers on your beside table," Cloud said, as he picked up the paper to hand it to me.

"Namine's number is on here too," I noticed looking at it. Cloud looked at me and leaned over my bed, snatching the paper right out of my hand. "Hey!"

"Do you have a pen?" he asked.

"Yeah, top left drawer on my desk." He opened it up and picked out my blue pen and copied Namine's number onto his hand. Then he handed the paper back to me.

"Thanks!" Cloud said, "well I better go. Hope you get better."

"Thanks," I said smiling. Cloud smiled back before he left. I looked at my T.V. realizing his game was still on pause. So I reached over and started to play to keep my mind off of what had just happened. About five minutes passed when there was a knock at my door. I paused the game. "Come in!" Namine came in with a smile and walked over to hug me before she sat down at the edge of my bed.

"I heard what happened," Namine said.

"Who told you?" I wondered.

"Well, Riku called Wakka after they brought you up to your room. Wakka called Tidus. Tidus called Selphie, and Selphie called me," Namine explained.

"Are you kidding me?" I asked with my mouth gapping open. Nam shook her head.

"Sheesh, news sure does travel fast in high school."

"Yeah it does," she agreed. "Oh, and to answer your question about Riku, no I don't like him. Not in that way at least."

"Cloud, huh?" I asked with a devilish smile. I saw her face become brighter with shades of pink. I laughed. Namine and I were defiantly the same old best friends we had been.

"Well, I just wanted to come over to see if you were okay," Namine said standing up. "If you need to contact me for something, my number is…"

"Got it," I said interrupting her, holding up the numbers. "Sora wrote them down."

"Oh! So did you figure out that he's–" but before Nam could finish, my cell phone rang.

"Sorry, hold on," I said answering my phone. "Hello?"

"Kai? Could you bring my jacket tomorrow, I left it on your chair," Cloud said. I looked over at my chair and sure enough, his sweater jacket was there.

"Yeah, no problem," I said. He thanked me before hanging up. I put the soup tray on the table next to me and reached for the jacket. "Now, what were you saying?"

"Oh, never mind," she smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow, 'Kay?"

"Wait, here!" I said throwing Cloud's jacket at her. She looked at me, holding the sweater jacket with one hand. "It's Cloud's," I told her. "I'm supposed to bring it tomorrow. Wear it to school. See if he notices."

"Won't he care?"

"Trust me, he wont," I said winking. She blushed even more.

"Bye Kai."

"Bye Nam," I sighed as she closed the door behind her.


	5. Complete embarrassment

**Chapter 5**- Complete embarrassment

After Namine left, I got up and turned off my PS2. I sat on my bed and got my diary and a pen out.

_Dear Diary,_

_Today was my first day back and man was it something. Everyone who knew me before, remembered me (thankfully). Namine and I are still best friends by the look of it, which is great. Sora is as gorgeous as ever. Riku's defiantly matured. Today, however, sucked. First, before class started, Sora didn't recognize me and he was rude beyond belief. Namine explained it's because he just broke up with his ex, Christy. Then at lunch, Nam and I ran into the lunchroom door in front of Sora and Cloud, all because of Riku. By the way, Cloud likes Nam, and Nam likes Cloud. I have a feeling a relationship will start soon! Anyways, then on the way home after school, I stepped on Blake's skateboard and landed back down hitting my head, causing me to pass out. Then when I woke up, Cloud told me that Sora and Riku brought me up to my room. Now I have they're numbers. I can already tell this year will be interesting. _

_Love always, Kairi_

I closed my diary up and changed into my pj's. After, I got my cell phone and looked at the paper with Sora's number on it. I took a deep breath and began to dial. It rang a couple of times before someone picked it up. I felt like I was going to pass out again.

"Hello?" A males voice said casually.

"Hey, it's Kairi. I just wanted to thank you for bringing me into my house after falling." I said quickly.

"Hey, no problem," he said. "Are you okay now?"

"Yeah, I'm tons better. Thanks."

"That's good," I could tell he was smiling.

"I'm glad we're still friends," I stalled for a second before taking a deep breath. This was it, I just needed to get it out there. "Um, I just wanted you to know that, you know, I really do care about you, and I do appreciate you looking out for me today," I said with as much courage as I could gather. I still couldn't believe I had just said that though. But he would find out eventually right? Maybe?

"I'm glad we're friends too, Kairi," he laughed. I heard a door open in the background. "Hey, here's Sora." My eyes widened. '_I wasn't talking to Sora?_' I yelled in my head. I hit my head with the palm of my hand causing an odd shock wave of pain to the back of my head.

There was some rustling as the phone was being exchanged. "Hello?" It definitely sounded like Sora this time.

"Sora?" I asked nervously, "who was I just talking to?"

"Oh, that was Riku." I slapped my head again. I let out a groan, along with a little pout. Did this really need to happen to me today?

I quickly cleared my throat, "can I quickly talk to him again?"

"Sure," I heard some more rustling before Riku got on the phone.

"Yeah?" He asked.

"Riku!" I yelled into the phone. "You better not tell a soul what I just said!" I heard him laugh.

"Don't worry, I wont." I could tell he was trying to hold back from laughing harder. "Here's Sora."

"What was that about?" Sora asked once he was back on the phone.

"Nothing," I replied quickly. "Anyway, I was just calling to thank you for earlier today," I said.

"Oh, not a problem," he replied. "You hit the ground pretty hard. Didn't know if we were going to have to take you to the hospital or not," he laughed lightly.

I let out a hollow laugh. "Well, thank goodness you didn't." I cleared my throat realizing I just needed to get off the phone before anything else embarrassing could happen. "I better go. See you tomorrow."

"Okay. Bye Kai. Feel better!"

"Thanks," I smiled. "Bye." We hung up the phone. My first day was just filled with humiliating things. I shook my head and crawled under the covers to fall asleep.

**A/N**: yeah I know it's short, but the stories just getting good.


	6. Some Ranch and Old Memories

**Authors Note**: Thanks to all you guys who enjoy reading this story!

**Chapter 6**- Some Ranch and Old Memories

Our first week was coming to an end it- was already Friday. Cloud and I felt as if we had been apart of the newest group our whole lives. It was lunch, and we were sitting at our usual table. Riku, Sora, Selphie and Tidus were on one side of the table, while Cloud, me, Namine and Wakka were opposite of them talking to each other about nothing in particular.

We heard someone clear their throat behind me. Riku, Sora, Selphie, and Tidus looked up in horror. Christy was standing behind us. She looked at all of us with an evil smirk on her 'perfect' face.

"Oh, excuse me," Christy said rudely as she sat down in between Cloud and me, causing me, Namine and Wakka to scoot down. She looked at Sora with a sad, playful look. "Sora," she cooed. My stomach turned in disgust. "You never introduced me to your new friend here," she said looking at Cloud with a flirty smile. I looked over at Namine. I seriously thought she was going to go ballistic with a shock and angered look. I looked back at Sora, who was slightly glaring.

"Christy, this is Cloud," Sora said coldly. Christy smiled at Cloud; he gave a faint smile back.

"So, I take it that Billy wasn't good enough for you?" Namine said out of nowhere. Christy whipped her head toward us and shot a glare at her. Nam just smiled successfully.

"Oh, so that's the guy you went out with and the reason why you decided to cheat on Sora?" Tidus asked. "Really? That's disgusting."

"What's wrong with you?" Wakka asked. She was looking appalled by everyone's remarks.

"Christy, can you come here for a minute?" One of Christy's friends called to her. She looked at us then back to her friend.

"Be there in a second!" Christy got up and walked over to her friends but made sure we saw her death stare before she left.

"What in the world made you like her?" Selphie asked shaking her head.

"Love is blind sometimes," Sora responded. _Love? _

"Here!" Riku said handing me his ranch for his pizza.

I slowly took it from him. "Uh, what's this for?" I asked confused.

"Pour some in between us," Cloud said obviously knowing Riku's intentions. I did what I was told and poured the ranch in between Cloud and myself on the cream colored bench. I handed the empty ranch cup back to Riku who placed it at the end of his tray.

"Act natural," Sora said going back to eating. I looked behind my shoulder and saw Christy coming back. I looked at Namine who was trying hard not to laugh.

"Okay, sorry about that," Christy said as she went to sit down. "Anywa-" But before she could finish, she sat down in the ranch which made a squishy sound. She jumped up with a scream. Christy turned around to look at what she had just sat in. Ranch covered the back of her black mini-skirt. She let out an aggravated scream and glared at all of us. We all busted out laughing.

"You'll be sorry you did that!" Christy said through her teeth at Namine and me as if it was our idea in the first place. We just waved bye as she ran out of the cafeteria with her friends close behind. Namine and I gave each other high fives and received satisfied looks from everyone else.

—

It had been a few weeks into school, and it was already homecoming night. Sora offered to take me. I graciously, or more like excitedly, took up the offer. I was thrilled to go with him of all people; this would give us the perfect opportunity to really get to know each other one on one. He really was the old Sora I truly admired. Namine took Cloud's offer about the dance. Riku was taking a girl from our 6th period class named Destiny. Tidus was taking Selphie and Wakka was taking a girl he had been crushing on for a while now, Lulu.

I was hanging out with Cloud at his house after school. Namine was supposed to come over to my house later so we could get ready together. Cloud was lounging in his big lazy boy in his room. He had a huge room compared to mine, so he actually had room to fit a lazy boy in it. I was looking through random papers on his desk just being my nosey self as we listened to his 'Better Than Ezra' CD.

"So, how should I wear my hair?" I asked walking into his very own bathroom and looking in the mirror. I started to fiddle with my auburn hair.

"Does it matter?" Cloud asked from his room. I peaked out of the bathroom and looked at him.

"Of course it matters!" I said back. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. "Which dress should I wear?" I looked at myself in the mirror. He didn't answer. "Cloud!" I yelled. I looked at him again. He had his eyes closed, but when I called him, one eye opened to look at me before closing it again.

"You're interrupting my daydreams," he replied. I glared at him walking out of the bathroom to sit on the edge of his queen size bed.

"I'm trying to impress someone tonight!" I said a little aggravated. He knew I still liked Sora- a lot. "You could at least show _some_ interest."

"It's not like you're trying to impress me," Cloud said almost monotone. He was making me frustrated. I gave a small growl. "Stop being such a drama queen, Kairi." That was it. I got pissed off. All I wanted was someone's opinion but I clearly couldn't even get that of my best friends. I grabbed my things and stood up.

"Later," I said walking out. When I got home and I went straight to my room. I let myself fall back onto my bed. I stared at my wall that had all the pictures on it from when I was younger up until now. The time passed me by quickly as I got lost in the memories of the pictures. I glanced at my clock. It was already 5. There was a knock at my door almost instantly. "Come in," I said as I sat up.

Namine came in with a dress in her hand. She held it up excitedly. It was a spaghetti strap baby blue dress that gradually became a natural blue color at the bottom. It ended just above her knees. She turned it around, showing it was low cut in the back. It was a gorgeous dress.

"I love that dress!" I said smiling.

"Thank you," Namine replied. "What are you going to wear?" I got up and went to my closet. I pulled out my dress and held it up. It was bright pink, short and strapless. It went from my mid-leg in the front, to my mid-calves in the back. It sparkled in the light. "That's so pretty!"

"We're going to look awesome tonight!" I said excitedly. We took our time to get ready since we were girls after all. It was 7:30 by the time we were completely finished. We had time to spare; the guys weren't going to pick us up until 8. I heard little taps on my window. I stood in the middle of my room. I tried to figure out which window it was coming from. I looked out the window facing the street and Sora's house. Nothing. Then I heard it again, but it was from my side window facing Cloud's house. I walked over to it to get a good look. Cloud was in his bedroom window facing mine.

"Who is it?" Namine asked walking into my room.

"Cloud. Here, stay against the wall so he can't see you. It'll ruin the surprise of when he comes to pick you up," I said pushing her towards the wall.

"Why, it's not like we're getting married," she laughed. I leaned out the window after opening it.

"What?" I yelled. I was still mad from earlier.

"I just wanted to say sorry about earlier. I guess I was just nervous. I just don't want to look like a fool tonight," he replied. "I know your date is just as important to you. I guess we both just have different ways of showing it." I sighed and took a deep breath of the cool night air.

"I guess I was selfish too," I admitted. He was going through the same problems as me. He cared for Namine, just as much as I did for Sora.

"By the way. You look nice. Sora _will_ be impressed," I smiled at the comment.

"Thanks Cloud. You look good too," I replied. He was wearing a black dress shirt and black dress pants. "Well, we'll see you at 8." We both waved as we closed our windows. I looked at Namine was who putting on her heals. I still needed to get mine out of the closet. I walked over and opened it up. I looked towards the back. My shoes were there, on top of a small box, labeled 'Memories.' I pulled them both out. I sat on my bed next to Namine. I opened the box and looked inside. A soda can tab was on top, along with other random things. I pulled out the tab.

flashback

_It was the fourth grade. Sora, Riku, Namine and I were all eating lunch together which we did every once in a while but not too often. We all had our unopened soda cans. We always would open our cans together when we ate lunch because we heard that after you open a can, keep bending the tab back and forth and say the next letter in the alphabet starting from A. Whatever letter you're on when it breaks, is supposedly the first letter of your future boyfriend or girlfriend's name. Of course it was just a myth and we knew it. We just did it for fun. _

"_Ready?" Sora asked placing his hand over the tab of his can. We all got ready by placing our thumbs and forefingers on the small metal tab. We nodded and opened out cans at the same time. Riku's broke immediately. It was strange._

"_I guess I got 'A'. That was weak," he said. Namine's broke not to long after. _

"_I got 'C'," she replied. Sora was next. _

"_I got 'K'," he said. I was last. I hoped I got an 'S', if anything. Mine broke off. I was shocked at the letter._

End of flashback.

**A/N**: I decide to leave a cliffhanger. Who knows what Kairi got… did she get a letter she completely regrets getting? Or will she get that 'S' she was hoping for? Hope to hear reviews soon!


	7. Homecoming Hell to Heaven

_Authors Note__**: Thanks to all you guys who review my story. You ppl are the ones keeping me motivated! Much love to you guys!**_

**Chapter 7**- Homecoming- Hell to Heaven

I looked at the tab. I had written a small 'S' with a permanent marker, when I got home that day. I was so happy at my luck.

"I remember that day," Namine said smiling. We started to look through the box. Before we knew it, we were being called downstairs. Nam and I did some last minute check ups, before heading downstairs to meet Cloud and Sora.

We walked down to find my mom and dad next to Sora and Cloud. Sora looked so dreamy. He was in a dark gray dress shirt, which made his ocean blue eyes turn a little gray. It didn't look bad at all, if anything he looked more mysterious. Cloud looked mesmerized by Namine.

"Wow," was what I heard from the both of them when we reached the bottom step. Namine blushed. Sora and Cloud reached their hands out to us as we stepped into the living room.

"By the way Namine, your mom called and said that they'll bring your bag of clothes over here a little later for you to spend the night," my mom mentioned. Namine nodded. The four of us got our pictures taken before we left the house. We all agreed to walk, since school was only two blocks away, plus it was beautiful outside.

"You look wonderful, Kairi," I heard Sora say. I looked up at him. He was looking at me with a sweet smile. I could feel my face get hot.

"You look good too Sora," I replied. Sora took my hand and held it on the way to school. This was already heaven for me and we haven't even really officially started the night. By the time we arrived, we could hear all the commotion coming from inside. We walked into the gym where the dance was being held. Riku and Destiny greeted us at the door. Riku had a navy blue dress shirt on and Destiny had a gold colored long dress on. Not too long after, Selphie and Tidus, and Wakka and Lulu arrived. Selphie was wearing a light green dress on while Lulu had on a dark red one. Tidus had on a dark green dress shirt and Wakka had on a blue dress shirt. I was so excited to be here with everyone.

"Let's dance," Sora said pulling me out into the crowd of dancing high-schoolers. I noticed everyone following behind as we made our own group. I was a little nervous at first, not really knowing how to dance, but when I saw everyone just swaying around, I easily began to follow suit. After about six actual dance songs, a slow song started. I looked at Sora nervously. I was actually going to holding him. He wrapped his arms around my waist and gently pulled me closer to him. I looked down trying to hide my blushing face, as I placed my arms around his neck. I rested my head on his chest as we swayed to the rhythm of the music.

"Be right back, I'm really thirsty," I heard Namine say to Cloud. I saw her walk by towards the refreshments table. About a few seconds after Namine got to the table, I saw Christy with three of her friends. They were all holding something behind their backs. I squinted my eyes trying to see what they were hiding. Christy and her friends snuck up on Namine who was pouring punch into a cup. I finally saw what they were hiding. They each had a bottle of ranch. They put them in front of themselves in the pouring position.

"Namine!" I cried out breaking from mine and Sora's romantic moment. Namine turned around. Right as she did so, the four girls squeezed their bottles of ranch all onto Namine's dress. She screamed as it rolled down her once beautiful blue dress onto the floor. We hurried over to them.

"Pay back is a bitch…" Christy said coldly. I was half expecting Namine to start crying. What she did though, completely shocked me. Namine slapped Christy hard across the face. Christy stepped back into us, holding her cheek. Namine glared at her, with the most evil glare I had ever seen her give.

"No, you're pretty much the bitch," Namine said quietly but still loud enough to be heard. My mouth completely dropped open. I wasn't the only one surprised. I could see tears starting to fill in Christy's eyes as she turned around and pushed everyone in her way. Her little followers trailed after her, leaving all of us standing in awe. By this time, the vice principle had come along and told us that we needed to leave.

"Holy crap, Namine, when did you get such an attitude?" Riku asked as we began to walk toward the door. Namine put on a sweet smile.

"I've always had it," she said sweetly, as if she didn't do anything wrong. I couldn't help but laugh. She did have the perfect innocent look to her, but I guess everyone has to let out their inner devil sooner or later.

"I'll walk you home," Cloud said taking her hand. They started to walk out of the gym.

"I have to go too. Namine's spending the night, remember?" I said to Sora, bummed.

"Then I'll take you home, after all I don't want to stay here, if you're leaving," Sora said taking a hold of my hand again. I smiled at him as we followed Cloud and Namine to my house. When we got home, the guys waited down stairs as I took Namine into my room to find her something to change into. She took an orange tank top and dark blue pants into the bathroom. Namine came out holding her ranch-covered dress.

"I'm sorry I ruined your night with Sora," Namine said placing the dress on my chair. Namine always apologized, even when things weren't her fault.

"You didn't ruin it. There's always a next time. I'm just sorry that Christy ruined your night with Cloud," I said. Namine hugged me. There was a knock at the door breaking the moment. I opened it to find Sora and Cloud standing in the hall.

"Kairi, can I talk to you?" Sora asked. I nodded as we walked out into the hall and Cloud went in my room. Sora kept walking, down the stairs, through the long hallway, out onto the porch and finally out onto the grass.

"What are we doing out here?" I asked. Sora looked up at my bedroom window. Cloud and Namine where there with smiles. Cloud placed my small stereo in the windowsill when he opened it. I was confused. Namine pressed the play button, as her and Cloud walked into the middle of my room. 'A Dream Is a Wish Your Heart Makes,' from the movie Cinderella started to play. I looked at Sora.

"May I have this dance?" He asked holding out his hand. A smile consumed my face. I placed my hand into his. Sora pulled me into him. We began to dance under the star filled night sky. The sound of some crickets chirped in the background. I looked up at Sora to thank him. He looked me in the eyes, so seriously yet so passionately. He leaned his head in towards mine. We both closed our eyes. I could hear him breathing slowly as he got closer. I felt his warm, soft lips grace mine. I just wanted to stay in his arms forever. This was everything I had hoped for on my first date with Sora.

**A/N**: Awww! Isn't that sweet? I wanna know what you guys think, please review!


	8. Party?

**Chapter 8**- Party?

_Dear Diary,_

_Tonight was the perfect night. I got kissed! Guess from who? Sora! I was so happy. We danced under the stars. Namine and Cloud danced too, but just in my room. Christy ruined our dances with the guys at school, but it was all made up for in the end. I still can't believe Christy and her friends poured ranch on Namine's beautiful dress. Now it's ruined, the oils won't come out. I'm proud of Namine for standing up for herself by slapping Christy in the face in front of everyone. It was great! Well, after Sora and Cloud left, we got a phone call from Selphie saying that we got invited to a party in a couple of weeks. I'm not sure who the person is, but it sounds fun, as long as Sora, Cloud and Namine go. My mom said I could if my grades are good. I have no idea what they are, but I'm nervous about my math grade. I haven't been too good in that class. Well I'm hoping for the best. _

_Love always, Kairi_

"Finished?" Namine asked, as I closed my diary. I nodded, putting it neatly into my bedside table. "Hey, isn't that the one that Sora gave you when you left, as a going away present?"

"Yeah," I smiled, still giddy from the kiss. "He told me to use it when something important comes into my life. Go figure I would start writing in it when I came back and you guys came back into my life." Namine laughed. I gave a big grin. " Well Nam, you can either stay in my room, or you can sleep in one of the guest bedrooms."

"Hum?" Namine said putting her finger to her chin and looking up. She looked back at me and smiled. "Your room, that way we can stay up all night and play on your PS2 or talk!" I laughed.

"Okay, do you mind sleeping on the floor?" I asked her.

"Not a problem," she said. I went into the hall closet and brought in extra pillows and blankets. I threw them onto the ground, ready to make a small bed when Namine jumped into the pile.

"Uh, I was going to make a bed for you…" I said as she made her self comfortable. She just smiled. We ended up staying up until 3 in the morning, just talking about school and the guys.

School was going good, I did my best to make sure that if my grade in math was bad, it was brought up before the party. After school, the day of the party, was also the day that progress reports came out in the mail. I realized this half way up to my room, so I hurried up to drop my stuff off in my room then back downstairs.

"I'm gonna check the mail!" I called out running out the door before my mom could respond. I figured that if I did have my grade report in there, I could hide it if it was bad. Luckily my mom didn't know that they were coming out today. I reached the mailbox at the end of the lawn. I took a deep breath before I opened it. There wasn't anything in it! "That's strange, we always have mail. At least I don't have to worry," I sighed in relief as I closed the mailbox and walked back inside.

"Was there anything in there?" My mom said as soon as I got inside.

"Nope," I smiled. "Well I'm going to go get ready for the party." I started to head up the stairs.

"Kairi, stop where you are," my mom called after me. I slowly turned around to face her. She lifted an envelope up. "Care to explain?" My eyes widened.

"About…" I tried to stall, so I could think of an excuse. I had a feeling it wouldn't work. You can never get away with things from moms, they always seem to know. My mom glared at me. I let out a sigh and slowly walked down to face her. "What did I get?"

"Well all your grades are good, except you have a 'D' in math," my mom replied.

"A 'D'? I worked hard for that 'D'! Mom please, let me go to the party!" I begged. I could tell I wasn't going to get anywhere, but I still continued to beg. "Mom. Please. I'll do anything, just let me go to this party."

"No, Kairi. I told you already you cannot go unless your grades are decent, that means nothing lower then a 'C'," my mom said sternly.

"Mom! Please!" I begged some more. She crossed her arms not budging.

"No is no. Now go to your room before I ground you!" she said. I glared at her before I stormed up into my room. I got my cell phone out and called Namine. I told her I couldn't go and for her to tell Sora and Cloud I wasn't going to make it. I sat in my room until about eight when my mom came into my room. "We're going out to eat dinner, then we're going to visit your aunt for a bit. We'll be home later, there's some dinner in the fridge if you get hungry."

"Whatever," I said crossing my arms. My mom walked up to me and kissed my forehead.

"I'm sorry Kairi. Maybe another time," she said before she walked out. I rolled my eyes. I heard the door close down stairs. Not too long after, I heard the car pull out of the driveway. '_What to do?_' I thought to myself as I got up and looked around my room. My stomach growled at me. '_That's easy. Eat._' I walked downstairs into the kitchen. I was searching for something good to eat when my doorbell rang. I closed the fridge and walked to the door.

"Come on," was the first thing that was said to me when I opened the door. Cloud, Namine, Sora, Riku and Selphie were in my doorway.

"You guys, I can't. I'm in trouble remember?" I said.

"We know, but we saw your parents drive away, so they won't know, come on Kairi," Cloud said.

"What if they get home and I'm not home?" I asked.

"Stop worrying and come on!" Riku urged.

"But I'm not even ready to go to the party," I stated pointing to my outfit, which were light blue caprices, a white t-shirt and white and blue flip-flops.

"It's nothing formal. Come on Kairi, please?" Selphie asked.

"Namine, help me out here," I said looking at my best friend.

"Hey, I got talked into this too. I wasn't going to go since you weren't," Namine replied. I sighed. Next thing I know, they pulled me outside. Sora closed the door behind us.

"You guys!" I yelled as they pulled me down the street. "I can't do this."

"Stop fighting Kairi, you're not going to win." Riku said. He was right, there wasn't anyway I was going to get out of their grip. I stopped fighting back.

"You guy's are bad influences, just so you know that," I huffed to them. About five blocks later, we finally saw the house where the party was being held. Kids from our school were everywhere! Literally. I saw kids on the street, in the pool, in the trees, in the bushes, on the roof. I was shocked out how outrageous everyone was acting.

"This isn't what I was excepting," Sora said gazing at the huge house. He looked back at all of us. "Let's go bowling or get ice cream or something else. I don't want to be caught in this mess."

"Alright," we all agreed. We started to turn back when we heard someone calling us.

"Hey, you guys! Come on!" Tidus' voice rang out. We turned back towards the house looking for him.

"Up here!" Wakka called waving his hands out a window from the second story. We all exchanged looks.

"Do you wanna go in?" Sora asked us.

"I guess. Only for a little bit though, I don't want to get into trouble here," I replied. They all agreed and we walked down the pathway to the house.

**A/N**: MK, chapter 8 done. So Kairi snuck out of the house. Will she get caught? Lol. Hope to hear reviews! By the way, make sure you check out an upcoming story from my best friend Brooke (Namine) called The Real Us by Cloudsgirl133! Please check it out and treat her well when you review! Thanks for reading my story guys! I'm updating sooner then excepted from all you're awesome reviews!


	9. Perfect Timing

**Chapter 9**- Perfect Timing

As soon as we walked into the party house, we saw beer bottles, trash, and even some articles of clothing all over the place. Next thing that happened to us was bizarre. Everyone got separated nearly instantly. One of our friends got picked off one at a time by someone who was already at the party and was dragged off into the house. Sora, Riku, Cloud and Selphie were pulled away, trying to fight back, but were unsuccessful. I latched on to Namine before we got separated. Two people who we didn't know tried to tug us apart. We refused to let each other go.

"Get lost!" Namine screamed at them. With out another struggle, they moved onto the next victims coming in. "Come on, let's go find the others!" We started to run through the house, looking for our friends. Everyone looked so drunk and out of it.. Nam and I hurried toward the stairs.

"Let's try up there. Tidus and Wakka were there last time we saw them," I said dragging her up the stairs, still in a tight grip. We pushed through the people on our way up. I swear this house seemed to become bigger and bigger every time I tired to look around for any trace of our friends. "Tidus, Wakka!" I called out hoping for a response.

"Kairi!" I heard someone call out to me from with in the group of people. Namine and I ran towards the voice. We ended up in a room where a few people were making out here and there. Tidus and Wakka were looking at us. "I'm glad you guys made it!" Tidus said.

"Where are the rest of them?" Wakka asked looking behind us, expecting to see the rest of the group behind us, but they never showed.

"They got pulled away from us when we walked in," Namine said. I looked out the door as if they'd be passing by any second.

"I sure hope they're okay," I said letting go of my grip from Namine.

"Let's go look for them." Wakka began to walk passed me. I looked up at him. We all latched onto each other and walked out into the busy hallway. We headed downstairs and to the backyard. People were passed out in the bushes and on the lawn. I saw people jumping into the pool and splashing everyone. It was loud and crazy, I couldn't believe people could be such animals. I noticed Sora, Cloud, Riku and Selphie walking close to each other, looking around.

"Hey! Over here!" We all called out waving our arms in the air, and jumping up and down. The four of them noticed and ran toward us.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked latching onto Sora.

"Some random girl pulled me off into a room," Riku said as he shook in near disgust. "I managed to get away when some guys started to make out with her."

"I don't know, I just got pulled away from you guys, but once you were out of view, the person let me go," Selphie said kind of confused. We all looked at Sora and Cloud waiting to hear what happened to them.

"Well?" Riku asked.

"Christy had her friends come and get us. They brought us out here, and she 'tried' to apologize," Cloud explained.

"She was drunk, however," Sora said. "We just walked out in the middle of her apology."

"Well, let's go before we get separated again," Namine said, as we all started to walk into the house again. More and more people just kept arriving. We were almost out when we heard someone yelling. There was a girl pinned to the wall by a guy, who looked drunker than anyone else.

"Move! Leave me alone!" She cried out to him as she struggled to free herself. The guy was holding her arms back so she couldn't move.

"Come on, just give me a kiss, then I'll leave you alone," the guy said, leaning into her. She looked scared and pissed off.

"No!" She was fighting tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes. Riku stepped forward with a look that was nearly frightening.

"Riku, what are you doing?" I asked him. He didn't look back. Riku walked up to the girl and the guy.

"She said leave her alone," Riku said firmly. The drunken guy stood straight up and looked at him. The girl was shaking and seemed a little frightened.

"Butt out of this," he said, turning to the girl again. We were all watching, waiting, to find out what was going to happen. Out of nowhere, Riku punched the guy and he fell back into some people, holding his face in agony.

"Leave. Her. Alone," Riku said again. The drunken guy looked at us before storming upstairs angrily. Riku turned to face the girl. "Are you okay?"

"I am now, thanks," she said quietly, "you really didn't need to do that for me." Riku smiled at her. We walked up to see what happened.

"I can't believe you did that!" Sora said, giving Riku a high five. He laughed.

"Hi, I'm Riku. And this is Sora, Kairi, Namine, Cloud and Selphie," Riku said introducing us to the girl. We all waved when our names were said. The girl smiled at us.

"I'm Amanda," she announced. She looked happier now. Amanda had light brown hair and brown eyes. She stood up straight to reveal her height. She was just a little taller than me.

"So, who was that guy?" Namine asked.

"I don't know," Amanda replied. "I just arrived to the party, and then he just started to hit on me."

"What school do you go to?" I decided to ask.

"Destiny High. I'm a sophomore," she said.

"We go there too! Except we're juniors,." Riku smiled casually, trying to act cool and collected. She smiled back. I could already see what was going on. "Do you want me to walk you home?" She took up his offer.

"It was good to meet you guys, hope to see you at school," Amanda said before Riku wrapped his arm around her shoulders and guided her through the house.

"Aw! I think Riku found himself a girl!" I said with a smile. We all laughed, as we walked out of the house. "I better get home you guys."

"We'll walk you, we all live on the same street anyways," Selphie said. It was true. Selphie lived on the corner of our street. We started to walk in the cool autumn air. It was actually kind of cold. I put my arms together, trying to keep myself warm. Sora looked at me.

"Cold?" he asked. I shivered in reply. Sora laughed as he took off his red and black sweater jacket. He handed it to me. I smiled gratefully and put it on. We all huddled close to each other. I noticed Cloud had his arm around Namine to keep her warm too. They looked so cute together. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a black car drive by. I could recognize that car anywhere. It was my parents…

"Oh my gosh…" I said. My heart was racing. They drove down a different street: they were going somewhere else. I knew it wouldn't be long until they got home though.

"Kai, wasn't that your parents?" Cloud asked. I nodded slowly. "Let's get you home then!" We all started to run down the streets as fast as we could. It was so cold out, but we couldn't stop, we had to beat my parents home. After what seemed like forever, we got to my house. I ran to the front door and tugged at the handle. It was locked.

"What am I going to do!" I yelled and turned to my friends.

"I have an idea," Sora said taking us into the side yard of my house and through the gate.

"See that tree, one of it's branches is right under your window, if you stand on that, then you can get into your room."

"I'm not going to ask how you know that," Namine said shaking her head.

"Well, let's lift her up," Selphie said. They lifted me up towards the tree. I stretched to reach the branch. I ended up grabbing onto the one under it. I pulled myself up and climbed to the next one. "Be careful Kairi!" I looked down. I got dizzy seeing my friend below me.

"Don't look down at us!" Cloud yelled. I looked back up quickly. I lost my balance, but luckily caught myself with my hands against the house. "CAREFUL!" I reached my window and tugged at it. It was unlocked. I bent my knees and jumped. My upper body was on the windowsill, while my lower half was dangling out the window. I tried to reach the tree branch to keep me balanced, but I couldn't reach.

"Kairi, your parents are driving into the driveway!" I heard Namine call. I looked at my room. I was panicked. I used the windowsill to pull me all the way in. I fell into my room with a loud clunk and a small scream. The door to the front was opening downstairs.

"We're home!" I heard my mom call. I looked out the window at my friends.

"Thanks guys!" I yelled in a whisper. They waved as I closed my window. I heard my parents walking up the stairs. I quickly jumped on my bed and turned on the TV. My door opened and I looked up. My mom and dad walked in.

"Sorry we left you Kairi," my dad said kissing my forehead. "Did you do okay by yourself?"

"Dad, I'm 16," I laughed; my birthday was 2 weeks ago after all. "Yeah, I'm okay." He laughed too.

"Well I'm glad you didn't sneak out to that party, I heard from a parent that the police were on their way to stop it," my mom said. I had a guilty feeling, I couldn't tell them, just not yet at least. I gave a weak smile. "Well goodnight," she said kissing my cheek before her and my dad walked out of my room. She stopped at the door and looked back at me. "When did you get that jacket?" I looked at Sora's jacket, noticing I still had it on.

"Oh, Sora gave it to me last week. I keep forgetting to return it. It was cold, and this was the closest one I could find," I lied. My mom nodded and closed the door. I let out a heavy sigh. "That was close." I closed my eyes, I could smell Sora, his scent lingered around me from his jacket. I rolled over and continued to be mesmerized by the smell. It felt like he was close to me. I soon drifted off to sleep.

**A/N**: Hope you guys liked it! please review!


	10. The Truth

**A/N** Thanks a bunch reviewers! This one is a tad longer and it's all about Kairi and Sora, hope you enjoy!

**Chapter 10**- The Truth

We had found out that the cops did stop the party last week. There were a few arrests for drugs and under aged drinking. I'm happy we all made it out of there before hand or else we would have been screwed. We also found out that the house belonged to Christy's cousin. She had invited a few people, but it ended up turning out horribly. It's funny though, I personally think she deserved it after all the things she put Sora through. There is a rumor going around that Christy's mom sent her to go live with her Uncle who was in the military. Christy is said to be gone until after Christmas. I couldn't be any happier about that news. Now none of us have to worry about her until then.

It was late Saturday afternoon, a week later. I was just sitting in my living room watching TV, when there was a knock at my door. No one was home; my parents were working until late tonight, so I got up to go get it. I opened the door to see Sora's smiling face.

"Hey," he said warmly. I smiled back.

"Hey. Come in," I said standing back so he could enter my house. He walked in and looked around. Sora looked back at me after I closed the door.

"So do you think you could hang out today?" he asked.

"Yeah, my parents are working, and Cloud has Namine over. I'm free." I smiled. He followed me up to my room. "So where's Riku?" I decided to ask when we entered.

"He's hanging out with Amanda," Sora said as he sat on my bed and bounced a little. "He really likes her."

"Aw, that's so sweet. They are cute together," I said sitting next to him. He smiled at me. "So, do you have anything planned?"

"Uh, want to go for a walk?" he asked. "Or we could go see a movie or something."

"We can go see Red Eye. I heard it's good," I suggested.

"Is it still out?" I nodded. "All right, let's go then." I made sure I left a note before Sora and I left, incase I wasn't home and my parents got off of work early. We walked toward the middle of town to the movie theater. We paid for out tickets and got popcorn before we entered. Sora and I sat in the middle of the theater away from everyone else. The previews lasted for about 10 minutes before the actual movie started. It wasn't scary yet, but I could feel the suspense rising in me. I lifted my feet off the ground and put them on my seat, holding my legs close to my body. I was getting pretty nervous. Out of nowhere, the guy jumped out, causing me to have a heart attack. I grabbed a hold of Sora's hand and hid my face into his shoulder. I heard him laugh as he rested his head on mine. This was actually making me feel better. Luckily he was there for me all the other times I was caught off guard.

"You sure were scared a lot," Sora laughed as we walked out of the theater. I glared at him.

"No I wasn't…" I said looking away. He wrapped his arm around mine and pulled me close to him. I looked up at him feeling giddy again.

"It's okay, I'll always protect you," he whispered. I blushed big time and I couldn't help but grin back. I wanted to kiss him, but it wasn't too appropriate since we weren't really going out, _even_ though we had before. I did the next best thing instead and I kissed his cheek. I saw him blush.

"Aw, Sora's blushing!" I teased, running passed him and outside.

"I was not!" he yelled. He began to chase after me. The beach was only across the street, so I decided to run over to it. I stopped right at the waters edge and Sora stopped next to me. I gazed out at the water as it slowly brought in waves to the shore.

"It's so pretty," I said quietly. I could feel Sora get closer.

"Sure is," I heard him say. I looked at him to see that he was looking at me. I blushed which I noticed I seem to do a lot around him.

"I meant it's pretty _here_," I laughed. "You're so cheesy."

"I knew that," Sora coughed. I rolled my eyes. "So what next?"

"Ice cream!" I said happily. He laughed at my eagerness. We walked over to the ice cream parlor a block away. We decided to eat our cookie dough ice cream out at the pier. The sun was getting ready to set. Shades of pinks and oranges were splattered in the sky. Our feet were dangling over the edge.. I leaned over to see our reflections wavering below as I finished my ice cream.

"Hey Kairi, look," Sora said. I looked at him to see what he was pointing at. Down on the shore a little ways off, Riku and Amanda were having a tickling match. She was screaming and laughing, trying to get away from Riku, but couldn't manage to escape. Riku was laughing at her reaction. She finally got loose and ran into the water. Riku just watched from the shore. Amanda splashed up at him. He tired to run, but didn't run fast enough, so he ran into the water too. Amanda stood still as Riku got closer. He pulled her closer to him before kissing her. They looked so happy together.

"Aw, how sweet!" I said with a big smile. I wanted to clap and cheer for them, but I didn't want to ruin their romantic moment.

"Kairi," Sora said quietly. I turned to face him, still smiling. "I have to tell you something." I looked at him, my smile slowly fading.

"What is it?" I asked putting my hand over his.

"It's nothing bad, don't worry," he said with a smile, "I'm just nervous about how you'll react."

"Then tell me," I said reassuringly.

"Well, ever since 5th grade, I've had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but when I found out you were moving, I figured it wouldn't matter. I gave you that diary, so hopefully you would write about me, it was a silly immature boy thing of me to do. Of course I never would know if you would write about me or not. I wrote something to you on the last page. Did you happen to read that?" Sora said.

"I didn't even know you wrote me," I said thinking about how cute that was. "You really had a crush on me?" He nodded. "You should have told me!"

"Sorry it took awhile. I was scared. But I will tell you now that the crush hasn't really disappeared. I don't know if it's really a crush or not though," Sora said.

"Huh? What do you mean you don't know if it's a crush or not?" I asked confused. Sora leaned over to me and lightly kissed my lips. I felt weak at his touch, how typical. He pulled away and placed his hand on my cheek.

"I know it's only been a few months since we've really got a chance to re-know each other, but I think I love you Kairi. I know I don't know what love is, I don't think anyone really does anymore, but I have a strong gut feeling that I do love you," Sora said so sweetly. My heart was beating faster. I felt the same way… I wrapped him in a tight hug.

"I think I love you too Sora," I whispered. He kissed my head. He made me so happy. We pulled away from the hug. The sun was getting ready to set. I rested my head on his shoulder, holding his hand. He wrapped his other arm around me. We watched the sun go down in complete silence, besides the crashing of the waves below. Soon the night's stars danced above our heads and he decided to walk me home. We walked hand in hand the whole way back. "Thanks for the wonderful day," I said at the doorstep.

"Anytime," Sora replied. Something popped in my head.

"Oh, your jacket, I'll go get it!" I said opening the door. Sora pulled me back to him.

"Keep it," he said with a solid nod.

"'You sure?" I asked. He nodded. Sora again pulled me into a kiss. This one was longer then the rest of them. It was much more passionate. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I put my arms around his neck. The front of our bodies rested against each other's. It was so peaceful hearing nothing but the crickets nearby. After a short while, we broke apart and smiled. "Well, I better go," I said turning around.

"I love you Kairi," Sora said. I turned around, leaning against the side of the door.

"I love you too Sora," I replied. He waved and then turned around. He started walking down the path. I stepped onto the porch. "Sora! Wait!" I said running up behind him. Sora turned around. I jumped out at him wrapping my arms around his neck again and giving a quick kiss, almost making him fall backwards. When I let go, I laughed. "Sorry."

"It's okay," he laughed too. Sora gave me another kiss. "Well I got to go for real this time. Goodnight." I waved as we went our separate ways yet again. I walked into my house and went straight to my room. When I entered, I went to my window facing the street. Right across, Sora was entering his house. I sighed. Then I remembered what he said. He wrote something in my diary. I went to my bedside table and pulled it out. I opened it to the last page. Sure enough, Sora's sloppy ten-year old handwriting was on it.

_Dear Kairi, _

_I know you prolly wont read this til after your gone. I've ben wanting to tell you four a whil that I have a big crush on you. Your very pretty. You have nice eyes to._ (I laughed imagining the old little Sora writing this with his bad spelling habit.) _Im hopeing you wont fourget about any off us. Well all miss you. Hop to eventaly see you agane. I also hope that when you do get a boyfrend, he'll treat you goode. Youre a princess and you need to be treatd like one. I hope you like your going away gifte. Please think of me. _

_Sora_

I felt slightly emotional after reading it. It was so sweet and cute. I loved Sora so much and I couldn't believe how lucky I was to have him in my life. I hugged the diary close to my heart. What I would do to go back in time just to tell him my true feelings. I wonder if things would change. Something popped into my head. The first day of school, Riku, Namine and Selphie were trying to tell me something, but they wouldn't let each other speak.

Flashback to first day of school

"_Hi, I'm Kairi." I decided to see if they remembered me. _

"_I knew a girl named Kairi, but she moved a while back. She was pretty cute. I remember Sora ha-" Riku started before he was interrupted by Namine elbowing him in the stomach._ 'He probably was going to say had a crush on you, but I don't know. That's the only thing that would have caused Namine to elbow him.'

_(A little later)_

_Riku backhanded Sora's arm. Sora turned to face him._

"_Be back in a second," Sora said getting up to talk to Mrs. Lawson before leaving class. Riku turned to us._

"_I meant for him to see if he remembers you," he said looking at me. _

"_Oh, Sora would die! He's–" Selphie said looking at me before getting stabbed with glares from Namine and Riku. I looked at Cloud who shrugged. They sure were acting weird._ 'Selphie was probably about to say the same thing as Riku…'

_(A little later)_

"_Sora," Namine said. Sora looked at her. _

"_Yeah?" he said. _

"_Remember that cru-" Nam started before Riku and Selphie clasped their hands over her mouth. _'Ha I get it! Nam was going to say crush!'

End of flashback

I slapped my forehead with the palm of my hand and laughed to myself. How couldn't I have not caught on? Oh well, I know the truth now and I'm okay with it. I actually preferred finding out from Sora. The truth is now out in the open.


	11. To Ask Or Not To Ask

**Chapter 11**- To Ask Or Not To Ask?

My parents went away on a business trip for the week, so I was going to have the house to myself. Cloud's parents had to do the same thing. I was surprised at how they actually trusted us. I walked to school with Sora, Namine, and Cloud. Riku insisted we went with out him since he wanted to walk to school with Amanda. I had told Namine what happened between Sora and I the day after Sora and I admitted our feelings for each other. Well, the fact that we actually admitted our love at least. She was just as happy as I was, except she was able to let it out as soon as I told her. I had also told her how badly I wanted to go out with Sora, but I just didn't have the courage to ask. Namine told me to just make it simple and just plainly ask because we liked each other, but I still haven't.

"Hey Riku, hey Amanda," I said when we finally arrived at school.

"Hey guys," Amanda replied, as Riku and everyone else waved. We had all become really good friends with Amanda. Riku finally asked her out a few days ago. They were completely inseparable. I had reminded Riku about the soda tab thing that happened in 4th grade and how he got an 'A'. It was ironic because Amanda happened to be his future girlfriend.

"Hey, guys, on Saturday, do you want to go to the beach and just spend the day there?" Riku asked us.

"I'm up for it," I said. We all agreed to meet each other there around noon. The week was finally ending and I was over at Namine's house to sleep over to make it easier for the beach on Saturday.

"So are you going to ask him out tomorrow?" Namine asked while we listened to the radio in her room.

"I really want to, but I'm just nervous…" I responded staring out the window.

"Kai, just ask him. If he loves you and you love him too, then it's a sure thing he'll say yes," Namine said getting my attention back.

"Well, if it's that simple, then how come you haven't asked Cloud out?" I decided to ask miss smarty-pants here.

"Well when the time is right, then we'll go out I suppose," she said with what seemed to me like a look of me being right. I rolled my eyes at her comment. The door to her room opened to reveal her mom standing in the doorway.

"You guys, it's late. If you want to wake up in time to hang out with your friends, you better be getting to bed," Namine's mom said crossing her arms. I check the time to see that it was past midnight. We nodded. "Bed. Now," she said closing the door.

"I guess we can discuss it tomorrow," Namine said getting under the covers of her bed. I pulled the covers over me, but still sat up on the floor.

"Actually later today," I said correcting her. "Sora's going to be there, we can't discuss it." I sighed.

"True," Namine said. "We'll figure out a way." That's where she left it.

We woke up around 9:30 and got ready for the beach until 11:30. I only brought a towel and a change of clothes to the beach, and same with Namine. I left the rest of my things at her house seeing as there was no need to bring anything else. We met up with all of our friends at the same beach that Sora and I admitted our feelings each other at. The girls, as in Namine, Amanda, Selphie and I laid our towels out on the sand, as the boys all jumped into the water. We wanted to catch a small tan before jumping into the water with them. I sat on my towel and watched Riku, Tidus, Wakka and Cloud jump off the pier into the water. I turned to Selphie.

"Where's Sora?" I asked her. Selphie shrugged.

I hadn't notice Riku walking up to us. "Sora's sick. His mom didn't think it was a good idea for him to come out and possibly get us sick or for him to get more sick," Riku said sitting next to Amanda.

"Why didn't he call me?" I asked.

"Well, he did, but you wouldn't pick up," Amanda said. "Riku and I went to see if he was okay before we left." I looked around for my cell phone when I remembered I left it with the rest of my things at Namine's house.

"Crap!" I said starting to get up.

"Just go visit him after this," Cloud said, reaching for me to sit down. I sighed and plopped back down onto my towel. We all played games, such as chicken, tag, and marco-polo. We also saw who was victorious at who could hold their breath the longest under water. Tidus won that game. For dinner, we went to a fast food restaurant. We all had a blast; I just wish Sora was there as well. Eight o'clock was when we finally went home. I ran to Namine's to get my things, before I headed home. I took a quick shower and changed into some clean clothes. After, I went across the street to Sora's house. When I knocked on the door, Sora's mom answered.

"Oh, hello Kairi," she greeted me, stepping aside so I could enter their house. I looked at her expecting to introduce myself, but was caught off guard that she knew me. She clearly knew that she did. "Sora talks about you all the time," she smiled sweetly. "I've seen you around a few times and he's shown me your picture."

I tried to contain myself from grinning too wide. I couldn't believe he actually talked about me to his mom. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Hikaru."

"It's a pleasure for me too, dear," she said pointing toward the stairs. "Sora's upstairs. You can go check on him, but I think he may be asleep."

"Alright, thank you," I smiled climbing the stairs up to Sora's room. I opened the door quietly. It was silent, except for the chirping of crickets outside from his open window. Sora's room was actually pretty clean for a guy. I walked quietly to the side of his bed. I leaned over a little to see if he was sleeping. Sure enough, he was. Sora looked so peaceful while he slept. I could have sat there all night, but I knew that wouldn't be possible. Sora's mom peaked in.

"Poor thing. He has had a bad fever since last night," she said crossing her arms and looked at her son with sympathy. I gave a half smile and returned my eyes upon Sora's face. I heard her close the door. I placed my hand gently upon Sora's soft cheek, which was really warm, and lowered myself so I was face to face with him.

"I just came to tell you something, but I don't want to disturb you. You look so peaceful, so I guess it can wait," I said quietly, as lifted my hand off his cheek, and kissed him. I stood up and walked downstairs. "Thanks again, bye," I said waving to Sora's mom.

"Anytime dear," she replied as I left and went home. I walked into my room and tired to fall asleep. For some reason, I couldn't. I tossed and turned until it was nearly eleven. Since my parents weren't home, I didn't have to ask permission to go out so late. I got a jacket, Sora's jacket to be more specific, and walked to a beach that anyone hardly went to. When I got there, I sat on the sand, and hugged my legs close to me. I gazed out into the dark ocean, just letting my mind wander. I felt someone brush against me and I about jumped out of my skin.

"Oh, my gosh, what are you doing here?" I asked Sora, who was laughing at my reaction.

"I was kind of awake when you came over. A little after you left, I pulled myself up and looked out the window towards your house. I saw the light in your room turn off. I was going to call you, when I saw the front door open and you walked out. I quickly called Riku and asked if I could say I was spending the night with him as a cover, and he said sure. So I told my mom and I went to follow you. Now I'm here," Sora said. I could tell he was sick. His voice was muffled from his stuffy nose.

"Oh, so are you going to spend the night at Riku's?" I asked. He shrugged.

"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked. This was it, I had to just ask him, and I couldn't let my nerves get in my way of asking Sora out. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him.

"Okay, remember how you said you've liked me since fifth grade?" I decided to mention. He nodded. "Well, I've liked you since third grade, yeah I know that's a long time to like someone. I've had other crushes between then, but you were the only one that I couldn't manage to escape from. Well, when you told me last week that you loved me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You don't know how much that meant to me. Sora, I love you, I love you so _**so**_ much." I made sure I put a lot of emphases on so to get my point across.

"I love you too, Kairi," Sora responded putting his hand on my knee. He looked at me waiting to see if I had to say anymore.

I took another deep breath; this was it, no turning back now. "Well, since we both love each other, and care so much about one another. Okay, before I say anymore, I know it's pretty customary for the guy to ask the girl, but I wanted to ask…" I was stalling for a bit, my heart was racing what if he says no? I looked away, lowering my head in shame of how I could think that. Why was I chickening out?

"Kairi…" Sora said looking at me. He put his hand under my chin and made me face him.

He has to say yes. "Sora, will you go out with me?" I said quietly. A smile appeared on Sora's face.

He got closer to me. "I was hoping you would say that," he whispered. I smiled; I couldn't believe he said yes. Well, he didn't really say yes, but I knew what he meant. We kissed. I hugged him tightly not wanting to ever let go. I laid my back on the sand, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Sora did the same thing. I felt his hand reach for mine and we locked our fingers together. I curled up close to him and leaned my head against his.

"I love you," I said quietly.

"I love you, too," he said back squeezing my hand lightly.

**A/N**: Aw! These last two chapters are my fav. for sure! I hope to hear good reviews: D


	12. Sick, Puppy, Love

**Sorafanluver**- my favorite fanfics are Sora and Kairi too! They're defiantly the best! And by the way, I really like your stories!

**Carbuncle x3**- I'm glad you love my story. I really like to hear that! And trust me there is more to come with Sora and Kairi!

**Taokitty**- I like hearing that you like my chapters so far. I'm hoping you'll like this one as well!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**- lol, yeah I was wondering if anyone would notice that Kairi can now get sick since she did kiss Sora who was sick! Well hope your trip was fun!

**MegaLaManiacOfTheNorth**- Aw, thanks for saying that my story is one of the best! The reward for that is a new chapter, I know it's not that exciting to give, but that's all I got, lol.

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- (from the 10th chapter) I've updated a lot lately, I don't know what's come over me, I guess you ppl are really encouraging me to keep writing and thanx for that!

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2**- (from the 10th chapter) Thank you so much for reviewing!

And now on to chapter 12! (I swear I'm using too many exclamation marks.) By the way this one is the longest chapter yet.

**Chapter 12**- Sick, Puppy, Love

I was in the in between stage of half awake and half asleep. Sounds of seagulls calling out to one another were heard above me. I stretched, feeling the sand shift under me. My eyes slowly opened. Sora was still fast asleep next to me. I pulled myself up, using my arm to keep me in an upright position. That's when I realized Sora and I had fallen asleep on the beach. My heart skipped a beat, '_What will my parents think?_' I looked at Sora and bit my bottom lip. I was about to stand up when it hit me, '_Wait, my parents aren't home._' I let out a small laugh, and leaned over to Sora. I kissed his cheek gently. His eyes slowly opened. A small smile appeared on his face.

"G'morning," he said sleepily as he sat up and stretched. "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I left my cell phone and watch at home," I said looking out at the ocean.

"But by the looks of it, it's still morning since the sun isn't too high up." Sora looked out to the ocean too, shielding his eyes from the suns rays. I looked at him. "So are you feeling any better?"

"Tons," Sora replied kissing me. He still sounded kind of sick, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"That's good to hear," I said smiling after the kiss. We sat there looking at each other, when something interrupted us. Sora's stomach growled. I laughed. "Well, I can tell you're hungry." He nodded patting his rumbling tummy. I stood up wiping the sand off of me.

"So where do you want to go eat?" Sora asked as he stood up to do the same.

"How about we go to my house, and I'll cook you breakfast," I suggested.

"Wow, being your boyfriend is great, you'll cook for me and cater to all my needs," Sora laughed. I hit him gently in the arm.

"Hey, if that's what you think this relationship is all about, then I'm calling it quits," I said, jokingly of course. I could never break up with Sora.

He hugged me. "I'm just kidding. I wouldn't let you do all that for me, this relationship is all fifty-fifty. We work together from now on," Sora said. I smiled up at him. "Let's go." When we got to my house, he sat down at the counter, while I made pancakes. "Mmm, they smell good."

"They are good, you could ask my family, well that is if they were home," I said. "But then again, if they were home, you wouldn't be here." We both laughed.

"Good thing they're not home then," he said. I nodded and went back to making the pancakes. After they were done, I handed him a plate, and took mine over to sit by him. We both ate all that we could manage. After, he agreed to do the dishes for me. He was by the sink with his hands in the running water, wiping the syrup off of the plate. I leaned over his shoulder.

"Good job," I said patting his head as if he were a little puppy. Sora turned to face me; he dipped his hand under the water and flicked his fingers, splashing me with water. My mouth dropped open. I gave him a smirk; I leaned against him, causing his back to lean against the sink. I trapped him in a kiss. While he was caught under my spell, I put my hand under the running water and quickly back away from Sora. I splashed him back. Water dripped from his face giving me the same dumbfounded look I had given him. I knew it was war. Sora turned around cupping his hands under the water. I turned around looking for a squirt bottle and remembered it was under the sink. When I turned back, Sora splashed me. We both laughed as the water dripped from my face onto the floor.

"You better run for it," Sora said cupping his hands under the water again. My eyes widened and I let out a small scream before running out of the kitchen. I stopped when I got into the hallway. "Run Kairi!" I heard him say, his voice getting closer. I ran up the stairs, noticing Sora right behind me.

"You can't catch me!" I called back to him as I ran into my room. What a stupid mistake, there wasn't anyway out of my room except for the way that I had just entered, but Sora was too close behind for me to run the other way. I turned to face Sora who ran up next to me, he grabbed a hold of me, causing us to fall back onto my bed. He started to tickle me. I couldn't stop laughing. "Sora… stop…. Okay, okay…. You… win…" I said through my laughter.

"What was that, I couldn't understand you," he said continuing to tickle my sides.

"I… said… you win!" I laughed some more. I saw him smiling.

"Sorry, still didn't catch that," Sora said with a small laugh.

"YOU WIN!" I yelled. My cheeks and stomach hurt so bad from laughing and smiling so much. Sora stopped tickling me. I sat up holding my sides.

"That's what I thought," he said with a successful smile. I didn't want to argue since I knew the price would be him tickling me again. I kissed him instead. He stood up, looking down at me. "Well, thanks for last night, and the great breakfast."

"You're leaving?" I pouted. He nodded.

"I got to get home, remember, my mom thinks I'm at Riku's," Sora said pulling me up. "Don't worry, when I get better officially, then we can be together all you want."

"Hum, alright. I hope you get better soon then!" I said with a big smile.

"Thanks," he laughed. "I'll see to you later. I love you."

"I love you, too." We walked downstairs and I kissed him goodbye at the door.

My parents came home a couple days later. I was happy they were; it got pretty lonely being home alone. I sat up in my bed, letting out a yawn. I was so tired and cold. I pulled the blankets over me. My mom came in.

"Come on Kairi, you need to get ready for school," she said. I just looked at her with my heavy eyes. She came closer to me feeling my head. "You don't look so good. You're head is kind of warm. Maybe you should stay home."

"I got to get to school, there is a test in Math. My grade will be a 'C' if I get a good grade. I actually know the stuff," I said standing up. My mom gave me that concerned look.

"You could always make it up," my mom said.

"I'll be okay, don't worry."

"I have to worry, I'm your mother." I rolled my eyes and went into my bathroom. I checked my reflection. My cheeks were pinker then normal. I placed my hand over my forehead. It was kind of warm. I shook my head, and took a warm shower. I got dressed and ate breakfast. Since it was towards the end of November, it was kind of cold. I grabbed Sora's jacket, and a scarf. Sora, Namine and Cloud met me downstairs.

"Bye mom," I said closing the door and walking out into the crisp autumn air.

"Kairi, you don't look too good," Cloud said.

I looked at him. "Don't worry about me, I'm okay. Really I am," I said trying to reassure everyone I was fine. I didn't feel too good, but I didn't want to miss this math test.

"Cloud's right, you _don't_ look good," Namine said to me putting the back of her hand against my forehead.

"Nam, I'm okay, trust me," Sora wrapped his arm around me as I shook her hand a way from me.

"I think I gave you my fever," he said nervously.

"You guys didn't kiss while you were sick did you?" Cloud asked Sora, who nodded. "Yeah, then Kairi probably got it." I shook my head. We walked to school in silence. Our first two classes went by semi-fast. 3rd period math was up next. I sat in my seat that was next to the window. Sora sat next to me, Namine sat behind me and Cloud sat behind Sora.

"Kairi, you don't look so good," Cid said who was sitting in front of me.

"I've heard," I said getting a little annoyed of hearing it.

"Well, maybe you should go to the nurse because I mean you don't look good at all," he said. Sora looked at me.

"He's right," Sora agreed tilting his head.

"I'll be alright, don't worry!" The bell rang, and our teacher, Mr. Johnson gathered our attention.

"Okay, clear your desks except for a pencil," Mr. Johnson said. We all did what we were told. He passed out the papers row-by-row starting with mine first. Cid handed me three tests. I passed two of them back to Namine. Once everyone had their test, Mr. Johnson spoke up again. "No talking, and good luck. You may begin."

I wrote my name, period and the date at the top of the page. I looked at the first question. My vision became blurry. I rubbed my eyes and the question came into focus again. '_Solve by factoring. 9x(squared) -15x + 6 0_' (A/N: I really had to do that problem on a test, and it sucked!) I looked up from my paper and looked at everyone who were all busily writing their answers down. I did this on a review, but nothing was coming in clear. I took off my jacket and scarf. It was getting pretty warm. Sora looked sideways at me.

"What are you doing?" he mouthed to me. I fanned my face with my hand showing him I was warm. He gave me a half nod and went back to work. I looked back at my paper. I got the chills and got cold again, so I put the jacket and scarf back on. Sora looked at me again. I gave him a half smile. My tested awaited me, so I looked at my paper once again. I still hadn't written a single answer down. I was starting to panic. My vision once again went blurry and I got dizzy. I placed my hand over my head and closed my eyes. I didn't feel good at all. I slowly opened my eyes and raised my hand.

"Yes Kairi?" Mr. Johnson said from the head of the class.

"Can I got the nurse, I don't feel too good," I said.

"You don't look good. I think you do need to go to the nurse, you're excused," he said. I stood up, almost falling back down. I caught myself by placing my hand on the desk. I shook my head as everything went fuzzy and back to normal. I was getting awfully light headed. Everyone had their eyes on me. I kept my hand to my forehead as I walked towards the door. I reached out for the handle but everything went black before I reached it.

I woke up to something licking my face and a wet nose rubbing against my cheek. I opened my eyes noticing I was in my bed. Sora was sitting next to me on my bed petting the cutest little golden retriever puppy. It continued to lick my face happily wagging its tail.

"Aw, Sora, it's so cute!" I exclaimed hugging the little puppy.

"Guess what," he said.

I looked up at him. "What?" I asked, as the little puppy jumped into Sora's lap trying to lick him.

"She's yours," Sora said with a smile petting the dog. My mouth dropped open. "After you passed out in school, I waited in the nurses office with you for your mom to come pick you up, and I mentioned seeing an ad in the paper selling puppies. I asked if it would be okay if I bought you one and waited in your room with it after school. She said that it would be okay with her." I looked at the puppy that had the cutest big brown eyes and perfectly gold fur.

"I can keep her?" I asked in disbelief. Sora nodded. I smiled wide. "THANK YOU, THANK YOU, THANK YOU!" I exclaimed hugging Sora and then the puppy. He laughed at how upbeat I was for being sick. "I would kiss you but I don't want to get you sick again."

"You better make up for it then when you do get better," Sora said winking. I laughed. We both focused our attention to the hyper little puppy. "So what are you going to name her?"

"Hum…" I said thinking about it. "I know! Her new name will be Princess." I smiled holding Princess. "Remember when you said that I was a princess and I needed to be treated like one by my future boyfriend?" Sora nodded. "Well you're my future boyfriend, but I'll just take the roll of queen and you'll be the king, and this little puppy right here, is our princess." I said with a small laughed as Princess had her mouth open and her tongue hanging out of her mouth shaking her butt because her tail swayed back and forth very fast.

"Sounds good, my queen," Sora laughed. We both kissed Princess who returned it with a kiss of her own.

**A/N**: I hope you all liked it! I can't wait to hear your reviews!


	13. Winter Break

**SuPaNiNjA4EvAh**- That's a good question, I don't know why Kairi always seems to faint in stories. This is the first story I had made someone faint. Lol, I guess she just seems like the fainting type? Well I'm glad you like my story!

**Carbuncle x3-** I know, I love golden retrievers. My best friend Brooke (Namine) has one named Sampson. He's adorable, so I decided to make a puppy in my story. : D

**Pointless People Of Pluto**- I'm happy you like my story, and I know it'll take you sometime to catch up since I update so often. Too bad your in trouble!

**Sorafanluver**- Kairi gives much thanks to you wishing her well: D. Hope you like this long chapter; it gets better in the next one by the way.

**TaoKitty**- thanks for reviewing! Like I said for sorafanluver, this one just kinda helps lead onto what's coming up next.

_**Just letting you all know this one is long! And thanks to any other reviewer I missed for this chapter! **_

**Chapter 13**- Winter Break

"Kairi! Princess wants out!" I heard my mom call from downstairs. It had been two weeks since my new puppy joined the family. She was a real live wire- always hyper. She actually reminded me a lot of Selphie.

"Be down in a second!" I called back. I looked at my diary that was lying on my bed. I had just finished writing down an entry.

_Dear Diary, _

_I'm happy it's almost winter break. We all need a break. School's been difficult since I got sick and passed out in the middle of math. I had to make up that test, but got a 'B' on it. My mom was so proud of me. Now my grade has been bumped to a 'C-'. Not bad at all after my long period of having a 'D'. Princess has gotten a little bigger, but not too much since I got her. I'm still in shock that Sora actually got me a puppy. I love her to death. She's mine and Sora's little baby, he loves her just as much as I do. Princess is quite a handful. She's still a puppy after all, so that stage will eventually pass. Sora and I have spent a lot of time trying to train her. She's quiet smart and she's learning fast. Well, I'm off to walk her. _

_Love always, Kairi _

I smiled at my entry, and closed it up. After I placed it in my side table, I got on a warm jacket, and a scarf. I grabbed Princess' purple leash and walked downstairs. Princess was sitting at the door, until she heard me walk downstairs. Her ears perked up and she ran over to me.

"Hey baby," I said kneeling down and putting her leash on her purple collar. She barked happily. I stood up and looked at my mom who was holding the door open. "Bye mom." She kissed my forehead and petted Princess on the way out the door. It was quite chilly out, so I zipped up my jacket and headed down the walkway. Princess tried pulling me forward, but she wasn't strong enough yet. I kept my head low, so I could keep my neck warm.

We started to turn down the sidewalk, when Princess tried running across the street whimpering excitedly. "What are you doing?" I asked looking to see what she was whimpering at. Sora and Riku were talking along the fence line that separated their houses. They noticed Princess whines and looked over.

"Hey Kairi!" Riku said waving his arm up. I waved back. Sora smiled at me and bent down facing us. I bent down too, pulling Princess close to me. I took her leash off, but held on to her.

"Go get daddy!" I said to her. She barked and jumped out of my arms. She ran across the street and into Sora's front yard. Princess jumped into Sora's arms licking his face enthusiastically. I walked over to the three of them smiling. I patted her back.

"You two treat that dog like it's your child," Riku said shaking his head. I faced him placing my hands on my hips.

"That's the point!" I smiled. Riku laughed. I took Princess from Sora and held her up to Riku. "Here, she wants to kiss you." Riku just looked at me crossing his arms. I put Princess right up to his face and she licked him on the cheek.

"Yuck!" he said stepping back wiping the spit off of his face. Sora and I laughed.

"Aw, Riku. You don't like her kisses?" Sora said, taking the leash out of my hand and putting it back on Princess' collar. I set her down.

"Oh, I enjoy them, don't worry," Riku replied sarcastically.

"Hey!" Namine called walking over to us.

"Hey Nam!" I said hugging her once she caught up. "How are you?"

"I'm good, and you guys?" she said looking at all of us.

"Good," Sora and I replied.

"Slimy," Riku said still wiping his cheek off, even though I'm sure all the slobber was gone by now.

"Huh?" Namine laughed. Riku pointed to Princess who was wagging her tail at Namine. "Oh, hey there Princess!" She bent down to pett her.

"Group meeting with out me, huh?" Cloud said who also joined us. He, too, bent down to pet my dog.

"No," Namine laughed kissing him. They had been going out for over a week now. It was actually quite weird how Cloud asked Namine out.

Flashback.

_I was outside showing Princess out to all my friends. _"_Aw! She's so cute!" Amanda said as Princess attempted to jump into her arms. _

"_How much was that dog anyways?" Riku asked as him and Amanda petted her golden fur. _

"_Prefer not to disclose that information," Sora said crossing his arms and standing up straight as if he were on guard of something. _

"_Oh, it's because Kairi's here huh?" Riku asked. Sora nodded. _

"_I'll leave if you want me to," I said innocently putting my arms behind my back and twisting from side to side. _

"_No, you have to stay," Sora said dropping his formal posture and wrapped his arm around my shoulders. _

"_How old is she anyways?" Selphie asked, as Princess moved on to her, Namine, Tidus and Wakka. _

"_A little over 3 months," Sora answered. _

"_Man this dog is hyper!" Tidus said as she pounced on him, wagging her tail real fast from all the excitement of all the people. _

"_You really out did yourself there Sora," Cloud said as my little hyper active dog moved on to Cloud. "You sure did show up the rest of us."_

"_What do you mean?" Sora asked. _

"_Well, now the rest of us won't be able to beat getting dogs for our girls." _

"_But you don't have a girlfriend," I said raising one eyebrow. _

"_Your right, I need to fix that," Cloud said matter-of-factly. He turned to Namine who was standing in between him and me. "Namine, will you go out with me?" Namine looked at him with the biggest grin I had ever seen upon her cheerful face. _

"_Of course!" She said wrapping her arms around his neck. I smiled at the new couple standing in front of me. _

"_Now I do!" Cloud said happily. We all laughed. Leave it to Cloud to be oh so charming._

End of flashback

"So what were you guys talking about?" Namine asked.

"I just arrived a little bit ago, it was these two who were having a discussion." I said pointing to Riku and Sora.

"We were talking about having a camp out for all of us during winter break," Sora said.

"Oh, that sounds fun!" Namine said clapping her hands.

"That does!" I said cheerfully.

"So, how long would this trip last? And who would all be going?" Cloud asked.

"Well a couple of nights and just the group in general," Riku answered.

"How would the sleeping arrangement be?" I asked curiously.

"I don't know, maybe girls with girls and guys with guys," Sora replied.

"So you, Riku, Cloud, Tidus, and Wakka in one tent, while Amanda, Selphie, Kairi and I in another?" Namine said. Sora nodded. "Sounds great!" Namine and I smiled at each other.

"Well, I better continue on walking Princess," I said starting to separate from the group.

"I want to come!" Namine said running next to me.

"Same here," Sora said holding onto my hand. I looked back at Riku and Cloud, who eventually joined us.

It was the Friday before Winter Break. Our whole class was surrounding the door in Computers talking excitedly about what they were going to do over break.

"Class!" Mr. Lubo called out to us. We all turned around to face him and silence fell upon us. "I just wanted to tell you have a good break, and be safe. See you next year and be prepared for finals when you get back."

"Aw, did you have to reminds us about finals?" Riku said. Mr. Lubo laughed.

"Yes Riku. That way you don't forget, and you wont be screwed when you come back to take them and you're prepared to review," He said. "Well class…" Mr. Lubo looked at his watch and then back at us. "You're dismissed!" As he said that, the bell rang. We all fought our way out the door into the bustling hallway. Our group met up with Amanda, and we headed out into the winters air.

"So, we're leaving tomorrow right?" Amanda asked holding onto Riku to keep warm.

"Yeah, around eleven," Sora answered.

"So how are we getting there?" Tidus asked.

"My mom's taking Wakka, Selphie, Amanda and me and all the camping stuff." Riku said. "And Sora's mom is taking you, Sora, Kairi, Namine, Cloud. And your bags."

"I'm excited!" Selphie said jumping up and down.

"Relax Selphie!" I laughed holding her down by the shoulders. She laughed too. When I got home, I started to pack immediately.

I got up at 9:30 the next morning and got ready. It was about 10:15 after I was done with my shower, drying my hair, eating breakfast, and then brushing my teeth. I did some last minute check ups on to make sure I had everything. After I was satisfied and convinced that I had everything I needed, I headed downstairs. Both my parents were in the living room watching TV.

"Where's Princess?" I asked setting my things down by the door.

"She's out back," My dad said. I nodded and went to open the back door. Princess ran inside, her ears flopping with every clumsy hop she had. I picked her up and kissed her before putting her back down on the ground. Both my parents were by the door now.

"So how long will you be gone again?" my mom asked.

"Four days and three nights," I replied gathering my things. I opened the door and Princess started to run over to me from the back door. "Princess you can't come, you're not old enough yet. I would be crushed if you got hurt since your still mischievous," I said pointing to the spot she was in. "Stay." She sat down lowering her head and giving a small whimper. I felt horrible for leaving her.

"Be careful out there okay?" My dad said hugging me. I nodded. "Are you bringing your cell phone?"

"Nah. Everyone else is bringing theirs, if I need to call, I'll just use one of 'em," I replied hugging my mom.

"Be careful Kairi. Love you," My mom said.

"Love you," My dad said.

"Love you, too," I replied. I looked at Princess. "Bye girl. Love you." She looked up at me and wagged her tail. I waved goodbye and headed out the door. I looked across the street to see both Sora's mom and Riku's mom loading things into their cars. Amanda, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, Cloud, Riku and Sora were already there, helping out. I walked over.

"Hey," Sora said kissing me, while Cloud took my things and loaded it into Sora's car.

"Don't leave me!" Namine called running across the street. Cloud met up with her, taking her bags and pulling her into a kiss.

"We wouldn't have," he said once he broke away. She smiled at him. After we had all our things, we all hopped in the separate cars.

"Everybody ready?" Sora's mom asked putting on her seatbelt. We all did the same.

"Yep!" We called out in unison. She started the car and we were on our way.


	14. The Trip and The Unforeseen

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- lol, I hope ur vacation was fun! I haven't updated too much while you were gone, I've been completely brain dead on what to right, so you haven't missed anything.

**Sorafanluver**- I love little puppies, but I absolutely adore cats! No offence to dog lovers, but I'm way more into cats then dogs. So I'm mentioning my cat in this chapter. Not a prob about reviewing, I love your stories: D. I'm glad you and Sora are looking forward to this chapter. Kairi is quite happy about it too.

**Kairi**: _blushes _Lol, hope you like this chapter!

**carbuncle x3-**I know it sucked having to leave poor Princess behind, but Kairi didn't want her to get hurt. Thanks for the review by the way!

**ecoangel-** Thanks for the review, i'm glad you like it!

**Chapter 14**- The Trip and The Unforeseen

We all sat in the car, off doing our own thing. Sora was sleeping, and Cloud and Namine were talking. Leaving Tidus and I to talk. "It just hit me, how come we're not the ones driving to the campsite?" Tidus said looking at me.

"That's a good question," I replied. It was true, how come we weren't driving? We all had our licenses; we just don't use them too often since it's nice enough to walk around town.

"Well, Riku's mom and I agreed that we prefer knowing where you guys were and so you don't actually drive off across the island to do something else," Sora's mom said who obviously heard us.

"Oh…" Tidus and I said in unison. Tidus turned to me.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked.

"Some place where it's disserted so no one can kidnap you." Sora's mom spoke up again.

"Forest?" I asked.

"It's right on the beach by the rainforest, yes," she said. "It's quite popular, but hardly anyone goes to it since it's so far out from civilization."

"That sounds cool though," Namine said who now joined in the conversation.

"How much longer anyways?" Cloud decided to ask.

"Another hour." We all groaned. Sora started to stir. I looked at him to see his eyes starting to flutter open. Soon his blue eyes met mine.

"What did I miss?" he asked through a yawn.

"Nothing important," I said kissing him. I too yawned. "Ugh, did you have to yawn?" I said turning away. I heard him laugh.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled.

"What!" I said back. I noticed her yawn and then give me a glare. Soon the yawning had been passed around the back seat of the mini-van. It started to get quiet after a while. I turned to look in the seat behind me. Cloud and Namine were both asleep. Tidus was listening to his iPod. Sora just gazed out at the passing scenery. I laid my head on his shoulder and soon fell asleep.

"Kairi," I heard my name being called. I started to open my eyes. "Kairi, get up," Sora's voice said in my ear. I slowly sat up seeing Tidus jumping out the door, with Namine and Cloud following right behind him. I stretched and got out of the car, too. It was so beautiful here. The water was crystal blue and the waves seemed to shine like diamonds in the light. The rainforest was full of different kinds of greens and some pretty reds, yellows, pinks, purples and oranges flowers were seen. Seagulls were heard over the ocean, while other rare birds were heard from inside the forest.

"Wow," I said breathlessly at the site. Namine and me gazed dreamingly at it. Soon Amanda and Selphie stood next to us doing the same.

"I think they're drooling," I heard Riku say behind us. I turned around and smiled at him.

"Well, do you guys want us to help you set up camp?" Riku's mom asked, as the last of our things were unloaded from the cars.

"We can take it from here," Wakka said.

"All right. Have fun guys, call us if you need anything," she replied waving goodbye to us. We waved back and watched them drive away.

"So where are we camping?" Amanda asked looking at us.

"Hum, let's go this way," Sora said pointing through the forest. "There's a really neat place with lots of fish to catch." We all gathered our things, while the guys took care of caring the fold up tents. We walked through the forest stepping on broken twigs and making lots of noise. After about a ten-minute walk of complaining from the weight of things getting heavier, we finally arrived. "There is a waterfall from the mountain, and there's a stream from it with clean water over there." We looked to where he was pointing. A small waterfall with refreshing water landed into a small pool, with sure enough a small stream leading to the ocean.

"Well, let's set up camp," Selphie said with a big smile. It took us over an hour to finally finish setting up camp. The guys agreed to fish, while us girls decided to start the fire. It was about five when the guys had enough fish for all of us. After dinner, we all went swimming until dark.

"Well, we're off to bed," I said stretching. I stood up from the fires edge. Namine, Amanda and Selphie did the same.

"All ready?" Wakka said looking at us as if we were nuts. We all nodded. Sora, Riku, and Cloud all got up. We all kissed our guys and headed into our tent.

"It's so pretty here," Selphie said as we all crawled into our sleeping bags.

"Very," Namine agreed.

"So, what do you think the guys are going to do with out us?" Amanda asked.

"Probably go to bed too," I said. With that, the fire that was burning brightly went out. Darkness fell over us.

"I guess you were right," Selphie said with a small laugh. I laid on my back, looking at the ceiling of the tent.

"It's quiet," Namine whispered.

"Well, yeah, because everyone is going to sleep," Selphie replied whispering as well.

"I don't know it seems _too_ quiet," Namine said sitting up. I looked at her.

"Don't tell me you're getting scared," I laughed sitting up too. Amanda and Selphie sat up.

"No, I think she's right. Something doesn't seem right," Amanda said looking around. It did seem kind of eerie. Silence fell upon the four of us. It was too dark to see shadows out side of the tent.

"Okay, you guys are freaking me out now," I said quietly moving closer to the middle. The others did the same. We all huddled back-to-back looking around us.

"It doesn't seem right for the guys to be so quiet," Selphie said. We all nodded in agreement. Suddenly, a sound as if something very fast had flown by, kind of like a fast plane in a cartoon. That fake whistling sound. We all screamed loudly since it was so sudden. Then there was pounding on our tent. We all continued to scream. "GO AWAY!" Selphie screamed. Suddenly it got quiet.

"Think it's gone?" I asked quietly.

"What was it?" Namine asked looking around.

"Let's go look," Amanda said crawling slowly and quietly out of the tent. I followed with Namine and Selphie behind. We stood up looking around. No one was there. I tired looking in the forest, but it was too dark, and none of us wanted to get close enough to look.

"I think I hear something coming from inside," Namine said almost too quietly for any of us to hear. She started to walk closer to the forest. We all followed close behind. Out of nowhere, the guys jumped out from behind trees and bushes causing us to scream again.

"I can't believe you did that!" Selphie yelled as the guys laughed hysterically at our reactions.

"How rude!" I yelled at them. Sora was holding his stomach from laughing so much.

"Sorry Kairi, we had to," Sora laughed. I crossed my arms along with the other girls.

"No you didn't," I pouted childishly.

"I'm sorry." His laughing staring to subside as he hugged me. "I won't do it again, I promise." Cloud and Riku went to Namine and Amanda putting they're arms around them. Soon the laughing was gone and only left the sound of the waterfall and the ocean. There were cracks from twigs breaking from inside the forest along with a lot of rustling.

"Okay, you can come out now, the joke is over!" Selphie called inside.

"Selphie, we're all here," Tidus said. We all exchanged looks. A loud crack was heard from inside the rainforest, causing us to jump. The rustling was getting closer and louder. The guys pushed us behind them.

"Don't worry Kairi, I'll protect you," Sora turned and whispered to me. I gave a faint smile.

"Show yourself!" Cloud yelled. I was scared. I wanted to know what was inside, but I didn't at the same time. Out of the forest ran Leon, Aerith, Yuffie and Cid. We all sighed in relief.

"What are you guys doing here?" Tidus asked.

"We heard screaming from our campsite," Cid answered.

"Oh, it was just the guys who scared us," Selphie said lightly pushing Tidus.

"Oh, that's a relief," Aerith said.

"Aw man! I thought it was something exciting," sighed Yuffie.

"Yuffie!" Aerith said looking at Yuffie.

"So everything is okay?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," we all replied.

"Okay, good," Cid said.

"So you guys are camping out too?" Selphie asked.

"Yeah. We heard this was a great spot," Leon said looking around. We all nodded in agreement. "Well, we better go."

"We'll just be on another campsite if you need anything," Aerith said, turning around.

"Bye guys!" Yuffie waved. We all waved bye to each other as Cid, Aerith, Leon and Yuffie made their way through the forest.

"Well, that was unexpected," I said.

"Well, let's get some sleep, so we can go exploring tomorrow!" Namine said crouching down as if she was on a secret mission. I laughed. We said our goodnights and headed back to our tents and soon fell asleep.

"Wakey, wakey," Selphie said shaking me.

"Ugh, your like my dog," I said pulling the covers over my head. I heard her laugh.

"Come on Kai. We need to go exploring!" I heard Namine call cheerfully. I slowly sat up to the other girls wide awake. They were all dressed and ready to go.

"Here, we'll leave so you can change," Amanda said leaving the tent with the other two. I stretched and changed into some dark blue jeans and a purple t-shirt. I walked out and met up with everyone.

"So, where are we going?" Riku asked.

"That way!" Selphie and Namine yelled at the same time pointing into the forest. We all ran inside together. It was gorgeous. Streams of light shined from the treetops onto the forest floor. We saw rare bugs and many different kinds of birds. I even saw a monkey. It landed on a branch next to Riku who didn't notice until Amanda pointed at it. The monkey scared the living daylights out of Riku. It was so unexpected. We all laughed as the monkey scattered into the trees. We had a great time exploring.

Our mini-vacation ended too fast. We all had a blast spending time with just the group. I got to spend all that time with Sora, which I was absolutely happy about. Christmas was coming up and we talked about our normal traditions on the car ride home. I used to love Christmas time, but since people haven't had too much Christmas cheer anymore, it wasn't as exciting as when I was little. I was still looking forward to having my first Christmas back in my real hometown. After about a two-hour drive, we arrived back home. I said bye to everyone as I got all my belongings and walked across the street to my house.

"I'm home!" I called opening the front door. I sat all my things down and closed the front door. My mom and dad came in and greeted me.

"Kairi! How was your trip?" my mom said hugging me.

"It was so much fun! I'll have to go into detail about it at dinner, first I want to go and take a shower," I said. Princess ran down the stairs. "Princess!" I yelled happily as I picked up my puppy. She licked my face happily. I started to head up the stairs with her in my arms.

"Kairi," my dad called. I put Princess down who ran up the stairs to my bedroom door. I turned to face my dad. "You have an early Christmas present waiting in your room."

"Thanks!" I smiled and ran upstairs. Princess waited excitedly at my door. I slowly opened the door and Princess ran inside. I looked at my bed and gasped at what I saw. A cute little Persian kitten with a red bow on its head was waking up from its slumber. It had orange ears, with some hints of orange on its face and tail. Other then that it was long pure white fur. Its eyes were a beautiful blue. Kind of actually reminded me of Riku's eyes. Its eyes were big and round, unlike normal cat eyes. I ran over to the kitten and picked it up. It gave a small meow. I kissed its little head. It was a little bigger then my hands put together, so it was fairly young. It looked like a little snowball (**A/N**: That's what my cat looked like when she was that age, now she's bigger, but still adorable!) I ran downstairs with the kitten. "THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!"

"We got Princess and the kitten to get along while you were gone," my mom said. "So what are you going to name it?"

"Is it a girl or boy?" I asked holding up the baby kitty.

"Girl," My dad answered. I examined the kitty. It was so precious.

"Her name is Precious!" I said kissing my kitty. (A/N: That's my cats name!) Suddenly the door opened. Namine came running in with a baby kitty that looked like Precious; only it had gray replacing Precious' orange color.

"Kairi! I got a kitty!" she cried out holding up the kitten in her hands. "You got one too!" Precious and Namine's kitty were swatting at each other.

"Namine's mom and I saw an ad in the paper for Persian kitties," my mom said. "So we got you them."

"Her name is Precious," I said holding up my little fur ball after smiling at my mom.

"This right here is Angel. She must be Precious' sister!" Namine said cheerfully. "Well, I better go before I get into trouble. My mom didn't want me bring the cat everywhere I go," she laughed.

"All right," I laughed too. "Bye." Namine waved goodbye and left. I left Precious in my room with Princess while I took my shower. After dinner and telling my parents all about my trip, I decided to go and walk Princess. I went up stairs to see Princess lying on my bed. Precious pounced on her, playing with her ears. I laughed at the adorable site.

"Well, come on Princess, it's time for your walk. I'm sorry Precious. Be back in a little bit," I said walking over to my bed with Princess' leash. Princess jumped off the bed as I leaned over to kiss Precious. She swatted at my hair and fell on her back. I laughed as I kissed her little tummy. I put on Princess' leash and walked to my door. "Bye Precious."

It was nice to be back in familiar territory. I was walking Princess towards the busiest part of town. Some girl with mid-length brown hair was walking towards me. She looked really familiar, but not at the same time. She stopped in front of me.

"Hey Kairi," she said. '_I know that voice._' I gasped after realizing who it was. '_She couldn't be… could she_?'

**Author's Note**: ha ha. Sorry I had to leave a cliffhanger. Can anyone guess who this mystery girl is? Review please!


	15. The New Her

**Chapter 15**- The New Her

My mouth dropped open. '_No Kairi. It can't be her. No. No. No._' I shook my head. "I thought you weren't supposed to be back until_ after _Christmas." I said.

"My mom wanted me home early," Christy said. Her once long blonde hair was now dyed brown. Her fancy clothes were more casual. I was shocked at her new appearance. I crossed my arms.

"Why are you being nice to me?" I asked suspiciously. She put a smile on her face.

"I'm over being the queen bee of everything. Spending time with my uncle really taught me that I shouldn't need to please everyone," Christy explained. I still wasn't quite convinced. I just gave her a blank stare. "Look, I'm sorry for everything that happened. Especially with Namine's dress."

"I don't know if I can trust you."

"I know I won't be able to gain your trust easily after everything that's happened. I really made a mistake by cheating on Sora. I don't deserve him, you do. You two should really be together."

"We are." I continued to look at her with no expression.

"Oh, you two seem perfect for each other." There was silence between us. "Okay," she sighed, "I'll fill you in. I used to get drunk and do drugs to get away from my problems. Everyone expected me to be perfect. It really got to my head, so I threw that party at my cousins house. I got drunk, and things just got out of control. When I went to my uncle's, I was really taught a lesson. I'm not going to try to please anyone but myself."

I looked her in the eyes when she explained everything. I was starting to see past the prissy ruler of the school and began to see a real caring person. I sighed in defeat.

"Okay, I'll believe you," I said with a small smile. Sometimes I hated that I was easy trusting.

"Oh, thank you Kairi!" she said hugging me. When she let go she looked at Princess who was looking at people walking around us. "Aw, cute puppy you got there."

"Sora got her for me. Her name is Princess." Once she heard her name, she looked up at me and wagged her tail. "Well, I'm off to go walk her."

"Oh, all right. Bye. Thank you again, Kairi. I really mean it." I waved goodbye and headed towards town. It was weird to see this side of Christy. I mean she was always a retched person. Something was different this time though. She was sweet. So not like the Christy we all knew. I wondered how people would treat her at school now.

Christmas came and went. I got a lot of new things and loved them all. Precious and Princess played in all the left over wrapping paper and boxes. That's what they considered presents. School unfortunately started up again just as fast as break came, and none of us were looking forward to it. All we had reviews during all our classes. Finals were coming up next week which I was definitely not looking forward to.

We were all in Computers on our first week back. Mr. Lubo was talking about how we make PowerPoint's, again. I was really good at the subject, so I didn't bother to pay attention. I was talking with Namine and Selphie.

"Christy looks so different," Selphie said leaning into us.

"I don't know if I still trust her," Namine said crossing her arms.

"Oh, come on Nam, she's not as bad anymore. I think being sent to live with someone strict really knocked some sense in her," I explained. Nam raised an eyebrow.

"Kai, she's probably just putting on an act so she can be welcomed back with open arms. She's probably trying to steal Sora or Cloud," she replied. Selphie nodded.

"Selphie, Kairi, Namine," Mr. Lubo called from the front of the class. "Care to explain what you three are talking about?"

"No," We all replied.

"Okay then, please stop talking." He turned to face the whiteboard again but quickly turned back to face the class. "Actually, would any of you like to volunteer to tutor Christy for a week, so when second semester starts, she'll understand what to do?"

"I don't have to take the final right?" Christy asked.

"No, you don't Christy."

"Hey! That's not fair! We have to, how come _she_ doesn't?" One of Christy's friends said. My mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe that her own friend would say that. Others nodded in agreement. Christy tried to ignore it. Usually no one would care if she didn't have to participate in something the rest of us did, no one would argue.

"Cindy, you have been here. Christy hasn't," Mr. Lubo said. I looked at Christy's friend Cindy who glared at me. I don't know what her problem was so I just ignored it. "Kairi," I looked back up.

"Yeah?"

"You're going to tutor Christy," He said going back to teaching. My eyes widened. I looked over at Christy who was smiling. Then I looked over at my friends. Sora, Cloud, Namine, Selphie and Riku had the same expression as me. I didn't know if tutoring Christy was going to be good or bad. All her friends seemed to have pushed her away now that she's different. I'm the only one who seems to see her good side. Sora and Riku seem to be more on my side. The others, however, didn't see it. Amanda doesn't really know Christy all too much, but she doesn't seem to like her after all the bad things we've said about her, but I was pretty sure she was kind of on my side too. I just couldn't believe Namine and Cloud, my best friends, didn't believe me. I sighed. The bell rang and we all stood up.

"Are you really going to tutor her?" Cloud asked me. I shrugged and went to talk to Mr. Lubo.

"I'll meet you outside," I told my friends, then nodded and left along with the rest of the class. I stood behind the teacher. "Mr. Lubo?" He turned around.

"Yes Kairi?" he asked.

"How am I exactly going to tutor Christy?"

"Just take all the notes that we've taken since she's been gone, and review them with her. Then when your done, ask her about a certain subject and quiz her," he explained.

"Why did you pick me?" I asked

"Because you are good in this class and plus, Christy wanted you to tutor her." I was confused. Why? Why does she want to hang out with me? I turned around to see Christy right behind me.

"Please Kairi. Say you'll do it," Christy begged. I looked back at Mr. Lubo who crossed his arms. I looked down and slowly nodded. "Oh thank you!" she said hugging me. I sighed for the hundredth time. She let go and I walked out into the hall without another word. I walked down the hall and outside where my friends were all waiting for me.

"Are you still tutoring her?" Namine asked as I started walking down the steps.

"Yeah…" I said looking down. I was on the last step, when I heard someone call my name from behind.

"Kairi! Wait up!" Christy called. I turned around once I reached my friends who were standing on the sidewalk.

"What are you doing here?" Nam asked.

"I'm walking home with Kairi since she's going to tutor me," Christy said with a smile. All my friends looked at Christy and then me.

"When did I say that?" I asked.

"You didn't have to," she said. I turned to face Sora. I was pleading for him to save me. Sora looked sorry for me. I laid my head on his chest and just leaned against him. He wrapped his arms around me. I let my arms to dangle at my sides. This was going to be a long week if you ask me.

"Well, let's go," Riku said. Sora let go of me but held my hand. Christy followed us the whole way home. We were all silent too, not wanting to invite Christy in our own private conversations. Riku turned down a street before our street, so he could walk Amanda home. I said bye to her and continued on. We finally reached the part of our street where we all lived.

"Bye Kairi, don't let her take you over," Namine whispered in my ear before leaving with Cloud to her house.

"Please Kai," Cloud added as he passed by. Sora, Christy, and me were left standing in front of my house.

"Do you want me to stay with you?" Sora asked pulling me close to him by my waist. I wrapped my arms around his neck and shook my head.

"No, thanks though. I have to do this by my self," I said to him.

He looked at Christy with a look that read '_I still cant fully trust you_' before looking back at me. "Just call me if you need me okay?" he said hugging me. I nodded. We kissed and he let go. "Bye Kairi." I waved bye and looked at Christy.

"Let's go," I said and we walked into my house and up to my room. Precious and Princess were sleeping on my bed, until I entered. Princess jumped off the bed and ran over to me. "I'm sorry Princess, but I need to put you outside." I don't think she really cared, because she disappeared downstairs. I walked back downstairs and let her out before returning to my room. Christy was sitting on my bed looking around my room.

"I like your room," she said. I picked up Precious.

"Thanks," I replied sitting down in my chair with Precious laying in my lap.

Christy was looking down at the floor before looking back up at me. "Thanks Kairi."

"For what?" I asked.

Her eyes lowered to the floor slowly, "for seeing the new me," she said nearly in a whisper.


	16. The Shock Of It All

**Chapter 16**- The Shock Of It All

_Dear Diary,_

_Christy just left. I'm her tutor in computers. It really is weird, because she's different. In a good way though. My friends don't want me to trust her, but I do. I don't want to trust her either, but I guess I'm just a softy. I'm nervous about telling Namine or Cloud since they really have a grudge against her, well Namine mostly. I can understand why though, I mean Christy did ruin Namine's dress and tried to steel Cloud from her. I'm hoping Christy doesn't ruin my relationship with my friends. But I can't help it if I have to tutor her for a week. I didn't want to be her tutor. I should have said no. Gosh, things are complicated. Well, I better get to bed. _

_Love always, Kairi_

I put my diary away and changed in to my pajamas. I crawled under the covers. Precious curled up on my pillow, purring quietly. Princess slept at the end of my bed. Now only if Sora was here to talk to me. I laid on my side gazing out at the window towards the street. I looked at the clock. It said it was almost midnight.

"Ugh, why can't I sleep?" I said out loud to myself rolling over so I was on my back. I sighed. I heard a small meow. I looked up to see Precious stretching next to my head. She hopped off my pillow and stood on my stomach looking at me with her cute aqua colored eyes. She started to purr and curled up into a ball and laid on my tummy. Now I wasn't able to move. I didn't want to move my baby. Suddenly the silence was broken by something hitting my window. Princess' head looked up at the window and Precious jumped off of me. I quickly got up to see what happened.

I looked out my window, but couldn't see anything. I opened it and looked down. Sora was holding little pebbles and smiling up at me. "Did I wake you?" he said in a loud whisper. I shook my head. He pointed to my side yard. I turned to look at my window facing cloud's house, then turned to see why he was pointing. I saw him running into my side yard. I closed the front window and went to the side window. I opened it and saw Sora.

"What are you doing?" I asked him.

"Can I come up?" I looked at my door. I put up my hand motioning for him to hold on. He nodded and I ran over to my door and locked it. Precious and Princess were both at the edge of my bed looking at the window I was at. I nodded for him to come up. He looked at the tree.

"How are you getting up here?" I asked him.

"By climbing this tree," he said.

"And how exactly are you going to do that?" Sora pulled over one of the trashcans next to the tree. He put it under the branch that I had to climb up. Sora climbed on top of the trashcan and jumped. He was a good jumper. Sora managed to pull himself up onto the branch. Soon he was on the tree limb that was right under my window. "Oh, I get it," I laughed. I backed up and he pulled himself up into my room.

"I couldn't sleep," Sora said sitting on my bed having Princess jump into his lap. I sat next to him holding Precious.

"Neither could I," I sighed. I looked at him. "Now I know how you knew how to get into my room when I was locked out." He laughed. "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too," he said hugging me.

"Not to be rude, but why are you here?" I asked.

"My parents are going to be gone for a few days for their anniversary."

"So you snuck out."

"Well, not really. There's no one to sneak away from," he laughed. I laughed too. I stood up and got under the covers. Sora sat next to me, so both of us had our backs against the wall. I pulled the covers from under him, and he sat under them with me.

"I can't believe I have to tutor Christy," I said, as Princess laid on Sora's lap and Precious laid on mine.

"I'm sorry that you have to," I turned to face him.

"You believe me that she has changed right?"

"I do believe it, but I don't trust it," Sora said. I sighed knowing he had good reason not to. "Don't worry though, no matter what happens I'm gonna be by your side." I hugged him.

"Thanks Sora," I said as he kissed my forehead.

"You better get to sleep. We have school tomorrow. Don't worry I'll stay with you until you fall asleep." I smiled at him. Precious hopped off my lap and laid on my pillow as I rolled over to my side. Before I knew it I was asleep.

There was a knock on my door. I slowly opened my eyes and rolled over. Sora was lying right next to me. I jumped up to shake Sora awake. He opened his eyes and sat up stretching.

"Sora, you have to go on the other side of my bed and hide!" I whispered. He got up and ran over to the other side of the bed, and laid on the ground once he realized it was morning.

"Kairi? Are you up yet?" I heard my mom call from the other side of the door. "And why is you door locked?"

"Hold on a sec, I'm changing!" I called back.

"Okay, your breakfast is waiting when you're ready," she said back. I turned to Sora.

"That was close." I said to him.

He stood up and nodded. "I didn't mean to fall asleep here, but once you turned over, I turned over too, so I could get comfortable," Sora explained. I kissed him on the cheek.

"I don't mind."

He walked over to the window. "I better get ready for school." Sora opened the window and looked down. "Okay, there's a problem."

"What is it?" I asked standing up too.

"The trashcans are gone. I don't want to risk breaking my leg jumping off the tree branch," Sora said staring at the ground below. I bit my bottom lip nervously. I forgot that it was trash day today, my parents must of put the trash out front.

"Okay, I'll walk downstairs, and then I'll wave to you for you to sneak out the back door," I said.

"All right." I started to open the door. "Kairi." I turned to face Sora. "You just told your mom that you were changing. Won't it kind of be weird to say you were changing but then you come down in your pajamas?"

"You're right…" I said closing the door. "Turn around, play with Princess and Precious or something. Do NOT turn around. I will have to hurt you if you do," I said sweetly. He laughed.

"I wont." He smiled turning around. I opened my closet. I changed into a pink shirt and dark blue pants. I turned around and kissed Sora's cheek. "That was fast."

"Yeah I know," I smiled. "Okay, let's try this." I opened the door and peeked out into the hall. I heard my parents talking downstairs. "Okay, let's go," I said to him. He nodded and followed me out into the hall. We quietly crept down the stairs. Princess ran downstairs barking happily.

"Hold, on. I'll go let Princess out." I heard my mom say. I turned to Sora and put my hand up and ran downstairs. My mom was walking into the hall I entered.

"I got it!" I smiled running to the back door and opening it. My mom looked at me suspiciously. Princess wasn't going outside, she continued to bark up the stairs. My mom started to walk towards me.

"Why is she barking?" she asked.

"Oh, it's because I left Precious up there, that's all," I lied. Princess started to run up the stairs. "I'll get her!" I ran up after Princess, who was trying to jump at Sora. I smiled at him nervously before picking her up. A ran back downstairs where my mom was walking back into the kitchen. I looked up at Sora and nodded. He quietly walked down the stairs. We finally made it to the back door. I kissed him and told him I would meet him outside in a while for school. Sora walked to the side yard to leave. Princess tried to follow him.

"Kairi?" I heard my mom say behind me as soon as Sora turned the corner. I jumped and slowly turned around.

"Yeah…?" I said hesitantly.

"Was that Sora?" she said.

I looked around casually. "What are you talking about?"

"I thought I just saw… oh never mind. Come on, your food's getting cold," she said walking into the kitchen. I let out a sigh of relief.

"That was too close." I looked out back and called Princess in. Precious came trotting down the stairs and went into the kitchen. After breakfast, I brushed my teeth, and hair and got my things for school. I met Sora, Cloud, and Namine outside.

"Wow, it seems like I haven't seen you in forever," Sora winked. I laughed.

"What are you guys talking about?" Cloud asked.

"Nothing…" Sora and I said in unison. Namine looked at us.

"Right…" she said noticing something was up but ignoring it. We all headed out to school. Just like the day before all we did were reviews. Lunch came and we were all very thankful. We all ate and talked about things other then school, when someone interrupted us.

"Kairi!" I heard someone call cheerfully behind me. The whole table turned to see who just called my name. Christy was waving at us from the other side of the lunchroom. I sighed. Sora pulled me close to him.

"Just ignore her," he said. I nodded and we returned our looks to the table. Next thing that happened was her sitting right in between Nam and me.

"Excuse you," Namine said to her. I looked at Christy who turned to hug me.

"How's my best friend in the whole world?" she exclaimed happily. I pulled away from her hug.

"I don't know why don't you ask her?" I said. Namine looked at me.

"I am," she smiled. Every since she got back, she was WAY too cheerful. '_Why am I so nice?_' I thought. I gave a half smile.

"Uh, you know that Namine is my best friend right?" I said to her. She looked down. I sighed again. "But I guess we could be… _friends_." It was hard for me to choke up that word talking to Christy. She smiled big.

"You're _my _best friend," she smiled… again, almost like a little child. No one seemed happy about that. I wasn't too happy either, but I didn't have the heart to tell her off. Sometimes I hated being me. "So now we're all friends?" she said looking around the table. Everyone just looked at her.

"How about not?" Namine said standing up. She looked at me. "Kairi, can I talk to you?" I nodded and got up. She pulled me over to an area of the lunchroom where no one was. "What's wrong with you!"

"What are you talking about?" I asked.

"You just invited her with welcoming arms without our permission!"

"So what, now I have to have permission to have friends?"

"Yeah, you do. At least with _her_!"

"Namine! Stop judging her. You don't even want to get to know her new side," I said, staring to get angry about how she was reacting.

"Didn't you hear me on the first day of school? I don't want to know her! Kairi, get it through your head! I've known her longer then you have! She's the most horrible person alive! She's putting on an act! She wants something!" She was practically screaming now. I noticed people were starting to watch us.

"Stop over reacting! PEOPLE CHANGE!" I started yelling too. I didn't care anymore if people were watching us.

"Yeah, people do change," she hissed at me. " And that person is you…"

"Oh, like you're miss perfect over here?"

"I wish you would have stayed on the other side of the island so I wouldn't have to deal with this."

"Oh sorry if I'm ruining you life! You wouldn't know Cloud if it wasn't for me!"

"You'll never understand how high school is will you?"

"What are you talking about?"

"We'll eventually lose the friends we had when we were younger. That's high school for you." I continued to look at her confused. "Stop living in the past Kairi. Your happy ending will never come true." Namine grabbed a milk carton from someone who was walking by and opened it.

"Namine…" I started to say. I was nervous. She looked at me and poured the milk over my head. I stood there in shock as the milk rolled down my head onto my clothes.

"Consider this friendship over. Bye Kairi," Namine said leaving the lunchroom, leaving the whole school stunned, along with me.

**A/N**: Aw! Isn't that sad! Well, hope you liked this interesting chapter! Please Review!


	17. Loss Of Friendships

**Cloudsgirl133- **lol thank goodness you wouldn't ever do that to me! And I already know if you ever did something similar to that, u would do it with water…. As I've experience already. Lol. Well yours and my revenge come up really soon in the next chapters, so u gots to read!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer (Amanda)-** lol I'm glad u can trust Nam and me. I can trust you too! And I'm glad you wouldn't ever do that to me either, very glad! Wait till you find out what's gonna happen this next chapter…. Next chapter is, well, idk how to put it but two words that can describe it are horrible and predictable. Hope you like it!

**Openly Oblivion****- **Thanks for the review! Much appreciated. : D I'm glad you like the twist in the plot, it gets even more twisted lol.

**Carbuncle x3****-** yeah I guess you could say it's crude, but it gets way better trust me. I think that was the climax of this story from here… lets say it's very interesting : D. hope you enjoy this chapter!

**Thesrazrbladekisses****- **I know it was horrible; I had to have something interesting happen between Kairi and Namine though, but its just getting good. Revenge is all that's gonna be happening in the next few chapter : D thanx for reviewing!

**AngelKairi-** (pats back) it's ok. I feel bad that I had to do it to Kairi, but it just helps with the coming up chapters, so don't worry, you'll love the next few chapters! And thanks that you would never do that to me!

**Pointless People Of Pluto****- **hey Sara! I'm glad you can't stop reading my story, it makes me soooo happy! You're reviews keep coming in. lol yay! Thanx bunches!(hugs). I'll be waiting to hear reviews from Emily, lol. I hope she likes it too. Hope you like this very intense chapter! Thanks for the reviews!

**Chapter 17**- Loss of Friendships

The cold milk continued to roll down my body. I turned to face my friends who all had their mouths dropped open. I felt like crying. I ran out of the cafeteria and to the nearest bathroom. I looked at my reflection as my fingers gripped the edge of the sink. Tears were starting to form in my eyes. I couldn't believe this. I just lost my best friend in the whole world.

I turned the water on and cupped my hands under the running water. I leaned back and dumped the water onto my head. Soon, there was a small puddle of milky water under me. I didn't care though. My hair was now completely wet. At least it wasn't with milk. I turned off the water and leaned against the wall, sliding down it so I was sitting against it. I put my hands over my face.

"Kairi?" someone said quietly. I looked up to see Amanda and Selphie looking at me. "Are you okay?" Amanda asked, as her and Selphie bent down next to me. I shook my head not wanting to reply

"It'll be okay Kai," Selphie said putting her hand on my head.

"No it won't. I just lost my best friend." Tears started to stream down my face.

"I know it's not the right time to say this but Namine kind of has a point," Selphie spoke up again. I looked at her. "You really should have asked if Christy could hang out with us."

"Selphie! I didn't ask her to!" I said standing up.

"Still…"

"Still nothing!"

"Kairi… I'm just trying to-"

"If you are Namine's side, then leave," I said angrily as I fought back more tears.

"Namine was right," she said looking at me almost as if she didn't recognize me. "You have changed…" Selphie turned around and left. I couldn't believe this. Now two friends left me. Amanda looked at me.

"That wasn't right of Namine. Or Selphie for that matter. I still don't trust Christy, but I'm going to trust you," she said. I stood up to hug her. Okay so now I have two people on my side. Amanda and Sora. Now I have four peoples opinions left. "Come on, the bell's going to ring." We both left the bathroom. Sora and Riku were waiting outside.

Sora pulled me into a hug. "Are you ok?" he asked. I closed my eyes, so tears wouldn't fall from them.

"Please don't leave me…" I said quietly. He hugged me tighter.

"I would never leave you," Sora said. I pulled away from him but we both still had our arms around each other. My hair fell in my face. Sora smiled at me and moved some strands out of my eyes. He kissed my forehead as a tear rolled down my cheek. "Please don't cry."

"I can't help it." He wiped away my tear. The bell rang and people started to enter the halls.

"Let's get to class," Riku said. We dropped Amanda off at her class before we headed to P.E. On the way there, it was pretty silent, that was until Riku said something. "Just to let you know Kairi, I'm on your side too." I looked at him.

"Thanks Riku," I said with a small smile, and he returned it with a smile of his own. '_Okay so I have four people, I wonder what's up with Tidus, Wakka and Cloud now. What a stupid question, of course Cloud will agree with Namine_.' I sighed at the though. We all went into our separate locker rooms.

"Wasn't she the one who got milk poured on her?" I heard one girl whisper as I passed by.

"I think it was." I heard another one reply. I rolled my eyes. I continued to hear more remarks about it as I changed. After I was done I quickly ran out of the locker room to meet up with Sora and Riku who were already done. The three of us sat together at one end of the gym. I looked around and noticed Selphie and Namine walking out of the locker room. Cloud walked up to them. The three of them started talking about something, and then Namine hugged him. They went to sit on the opposite side of the gym from Sora, Riku and I.

"What do you think they were talking about?" Riku asked. I shrugged.

"Okay class!" Our teacher called out to us. "Today we're going to play dodge ball!" Everyone was pumped up. Our teacher started to separate us into teams. Luckily for me, Sora and Riku were on my team, but on the down side, Namine, Cloud and Selphie were on the opposing team. Both teams spread out along the back walls of the gym. The balls were all aligned in the middle. Our teacher blew the whistle and we ran for the balls.

I stood back since I hated being hit. Sora and Riku were up fighting. Balls were flying everywhere. I managed to dodge all the ones thrown at me. Some of our team started to disappear. They were all sitting on the middle line of the gym where the balls were at the beginning of the game, facing towards us. The only way you could put them back in the game was if you pulled them back in with out either of you getting hit. The game was taking forever; I knew it would last until the end of the period.

I looked up to see most of our team gone, along with the other team. I looked over to see who was left of the other team. Cloud was looking directly at me with a ball in his hands. '_CRAP!_' I yelled in my head as he threw the ball towards me. I covered my head looking away. The ball never hit me. I looked up to see Sora catch the ball. Since he caught it, Cloud was out. Sora looked at me and smiled causing me to smile back. He threw the ball at Selphie, but Namine threw a ball at him, hitting him, and Selphie dodged Sora's ball. Sora lowered his head and walked towards the middle sitting down. Selphie tired to throw the ball at Riku, but he caught it. She sulked as she went to sit out.

Namine and Riku looked at each other. They both had a ball. I looked around for a ball, but there weren't any left, they were all on Namine's side. Riku threw the ball at Namine, but she thought too fast and dropped the ball she had, catching the ball Riku threw. I looked around the gym. Everyone was sitting in the middle, looking at either Nam or me. Namine smiled at me evilly.

"You can do it Kairi!" Yuffie, who was on my team, yelled from the center.

"Come on Kairi!" People on my team started to cheer for me. The teammates for Nam started to cheer for her too.

"Namine, you have all the balls, you can easily get her out!" Selphie called. Nam nodded picking up a ball. I looked at her with an empty expression. Namine got ready to throw the ball.

"Don't let her get you!" Riku called out to me. Namine threw the ball. I saw it coming at me at what seemed like 100 miles per hour. It would have hit me square in the stomach if I didn't let myself fall to the ground. My whole team cheered as I quickly got up and grabbed the ball. I turned to face Namine, who was turning to grab another ball. I threw the ball with as much strength as I could gather. It flew through the air to the other side of the gym. Everything seemed to be in slow motion as Namine dropped the ball she had in her hands and held them out to grab the ball I just threw. I closed my eyes I didn't want to see. Out of nowhere, everyone cheered really loud. I knew didn't make it. Suddenly I got tackled by a whole lot of people.

"You did it Kairi!" Yuffie said as I opened my eyes. Sora kissed me. My whole team was surrounding me cheering. I looked over the other side, where Namine's team was congratulating her for a good game. I turned back to my team.

"Where did I get her?" I asked.

"Leg," Riku answered.

"I'm so proud of you, Kai," Sora said. I smiled at him.

"Good game class! Well, you're dismissed," Our teacher said. We all went into the locker rooms to change. I met up with Sora and Riku outside with the rest of the class. Namine, Cloud and Selphie were no where to be seen. They must have been somewhere within the group. The bell rang and we all scattered out into the hall.

"Time for computers. Yippy," Riku said sarcastically.

"Did you have to remind me?" I asked. This was the one class I was dreading the most. We entered our classroom. Most of the students were already there. Christy was on the other side waving at me. I lowered my head and Sora guided me towards our seats. Riku sat down next to Sora and I sat on the other side of Sora. Namine, Cloud and Selphie still hadn't arrived. The door to the class opened and the three of them walked in almost on cue. Namine sat down next to me. I looked at her, but she never looked back. Class soon started up. It was the most dual class I had been in all day. I thought it would never end. I took out a piece of paper and wrote a note.

_Meet me on the side of the school after class. Love Kai._

I passed it over to Sora who read it and nodded. I pointed to the note and then to Riku. Sora passed it to him. Riku read it and nodded to me too. After what seemed like an eternity, the bell rang. I gathered my things and ran outside as fast as I could. I waited by the side of the building for Riku, Sora and Amanda. After a couple of minutes, they arrived.

"Why are we here?" Sora asked.

"Because I don't want Christy to find us…" I said looking around the corner. I saw here walk down the front steps, a few people behind Namine, Cloud and Selphie.

"Namine…" Christy said nervously, as the three of them turned to face her. "Do you know where Kairi is?"

"How should I know?" Namine said. Then the three of them turned around and headed home. Christy looked around until she spotted Tidus and Wakka who were walking toward the sidewalk.

"Hey you guys," she said to them as soon as she caught up. Sora, Riku and Amanda were now watching too.

"Hi…" Tidus said looking at her awkwardly.

"Do you know where Kairi is?" she asked them.

"Nope," Wakka answered.

"Oh. Alright, thanks." Christy started to walk down the street in the opposite direction from my house. Once she was out of view, the four of us walked over to Tidus and Wakka.

"Yo, Christy was just looking for you," Wakka said to me when we reached them.

"I know," I said crossing my arms. "I know it's kind of random, but I really need to know. Are you on my side or Namine's?"

"I'm sorry Kairi," Tidus said. I looked down feeling defeated. "We're not on either of you're guy's sides. I mean you both have a point, and we don't want to pick sides. It's not really necessary."

I looked up at him. "It's okay Tidus. I understand," I said nodding. "But another question… who are you two going to hang out with since our group split?"

"Hope you don't mind, but we'll chill with some other friends until you and Namine come to your senses," Wakka said before him and Tidus left. I looked back at the remains of the group.

"What do you think he means by that?" They all shrugged. I looked up into the clear blue sky and sighed.

**A/N**: I know it was short, but it's just getting good. Let's just say the next chapter is kinda predictable… it leads for chapter 19 to be awesome! I hope you guys like my story so far! Hope u review! Thanx guys!


	18. Revenge Is Oh So Sweet

**A/N:** Thanks a bunch reviewers! I'm writing all for you guys!

**Chapter 18**- Revenge is Oh So Sweet

I walked home with Sora. I kept looking around making sure Christy didn't decided to come visit me- I was being very cautious.

"Kai, she's not coming. Don't worry about it," Sora said as I quickly stopped and looked behind us. I had heard feet pounding on the sidewalk, getting closer. It was only a little girl who was chasing after her ball that rolled up to Sora and me. I smiled and picked it up.

"Here you go," I said handing it to the cute little girl. She took the ball with a smile.

"Thank you," She said shyly before running back to her house.

"You can't be too certain," I said to Sora. He shook his head and we headed home. I kissed him goodbye and walked into my house. I sat on my bed as Precious nudged me with her head. I petted her long white fur that was not starting to develop a creamy orange tint in it. Princess walked into my room and laid at the end of my bed. I reached over to my side table and pulled out a pen and my diary.

_Dear Diary,_

_Heh, school is getting crazier by the second. First of all, Namine poured milk on my head in front of the whole school today. This happened because I let Christy eat lunch with us and I agreed to be her friend. Well now, Namine is trying to ruin my life in any possible way. Selphie and Cloud are on her side. Neither of them will talk to me anymore. Sora, Amanda and Riku are the only ones who believe me. Well not particularly believe, but they're the only ones sticking by my side. Wakka and Tidus don't want to pick sides. It's okay though. I understand. Let's just hope for a better day…_

_Love always, Kairi_

I sighed as I closed my diary. I did all my homework and ate dinner. Night soon fell over the island. I went to sleep earlier then normal to try to calm my mind down. When I woke up, I did my normal routine and got ready. I met up with what was left of my friends and walked to school. School went by just like yesterday, minus the milk getting poured on me. Namine and I didn't even look at each other, and Cloud and Selphie completely ignored us. I was beyond thrilled when the final bell rang.

"So are we still meeting at the diner at 5?" I heard Selphie ask Cloud and Namine as the class entered the hall. I walked a few people behind them so I could hear what they were saying.

"Big Chucks Diner right?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," Namine answered. I turned around as they continued to walk. Amanda was walking up to Sora, Riku and I.

"Come on guys. I have something to tell you!" I smiled as we walked outside with them following close behind.

As soon as we reached outside, Sora asked, "so what did you need to tell us?"

"Cloud, Namine and Selphie are meeting at Big Chucks at 5," I said happily.

The three of them looked at me like I had just told them a bad joke or something. "And?" Riku said.

"Well, we can get our revenge!"

"How are we going to do that?" Amanda asked. I looked around trying to find something. Suddenly a quarter-sized spider ran in front of me. I jumped behind Sora quickly.

"Relax Kai," Sora laughed as he picked up the spider.

"EW, EW, EW! Get it away from me!" I screamed running a few feet away. I absolutely dread spiders.

"I know what we can do!" Sora said as soon as he cupped the spider in his hands.

"What?" The three of us asked.

"We can take the spider with us to the diner!"

"I'm not going to eat with a spider staring at me…" I said slowly shaking my head.

"No, we'll put it on one of their plates when they're not looking," Sora smiled. He pulled out an empty water bottle that he had from earlier and stuck the spider in it. I smiled at him but was still a little weirded out.

"Look! There are some ants over there!" Amanda said pointing to a small ant pile in a crack on the sidewalk.

"Oh, I get it. We're going to use ants too," Riku said, taking out his water bottle and scooping a whole lot of ants in it. We all gave each other high fives for our wonderful planning. We all went home and got ready for dinner. When five finally rolled around, we met each other by Amanda's house that way the others wouldn't catch us. Sora and Riku brought their water bottles with the bugs in them. After about a few blocks, we finally arrived at Big Chuck's. We sat at the counter. I looked around and noticed Cloud, Selphie, and Namine in a booth by the window on the other side of the diner.

"Order up!" the cook said from the kitchen.

"Whose order is this?" one of the waitresses asked another.

"Those three over there," the other replied pointing to Cloud, Namine, and Selphie. The first waitress nodded. She picked the three plates up.

"Can I get some help?" Someone called from the back room. The waitress with the plates put the plates down on the counter we were sitting at and went into the backroom. I looked over at Sora and Riku who nodded and put the bottles over the plates. Sora emptied the spider onto one, while Riku put the ants onto the other two plates. The four of us smiled at each other and closed the bottles.

The waitress came back and took the plates without noticing the scurrying bugs. She brought them over to the trio. The four of us watched intensively trying hard not to laugh. The three of them looked at each other with smiles and looked at their plates. Soon the smiles disappeared. Namine looked down at her plate. I saw her eyes get big. She jumped up screaming.

"EW THERE'S A SPIDER ON MY PLATE!" she screamed jumping up and down. "EW, EW, EW!" Cloud and Selphie looked at her plate then theirs.

"EW, I hate ants!" Selphie jumped up. Cloud got up and looked at the table that was now crawling with ants and a lose spider. The four of us started cracking up laughing. I thought it was pretty hilarious. I saw Namine look at us. The other two did too. Tears were forming in my eyes from laughing so hard. Namine glared at me.

"Oh, you're going to get it Kairi!" Namine screamed. Everyone at the diner was looking at us. The four of us got up, smiled at them, and waved before running out the door.

"Oh my gosh that was great!" I said through my laughter. They all nodded in agreement. We talked about it the whole way home. The next day came around I felt invincible. Nothing could top my spiders and ants.

"I'll meet you guys in the lunch room. I'm going to put my things in my locker," I said to my friends as we left History for lunch. I kissed Sora and went to my locker. The halls were crowded like normal. I ran upstairs and hurried to my locker. I entered my combination and slowly opened my locker. Papers flew out everywhere. They started to scatter across the hall. I picked one up. It was a picture of me when I was a baby. I was running around with my diaper in my hands, holding it up. Right under my picture was written in bold letters. **CUTE LITLE KAIRI, RUNNING FREELY IN THE OPEN!** I gasped at what I saw. Laughter was heard around the hall. I slowly turned around. Tons of people were holding up the papers laughing. I grabbed as many papers as I could and threw them into my locker. I still kept one and ran into the lunchroom.

"You'll never believe what she did this time!" I yelled running over to my friends. I held up the picture. They all dropped open their mouths.

"I can't believe she did that…" Riku said. I crumpled up the picture and walked over to the trash, throwing it away. I was so angry.

"Kairi look out!" I heard Sora call. I turned around. What a mistake. Namine extended her leg out and tripped me. I fell face first into Selphie's mashed potatoes that were on her tray, on the ground, just waiting for me. I lifted myself up and wiped my face. I pushed the tray away from me and turned around, so I was somewhat sitting up. I looked up to see Namine, Selphie, and Cloud smiling at me. Namine was holding her chocolate shake in her hands.

"Whoops," Namine said pouring the milkshake onto me. '_First milk, then this?_' I screamed in my head. This was much colder though. I stood up knocking the cup out of Namine's hands. She looked at me a little surprised. I stood straight up as the shake made it's way down my clothes. I glared at her, running my hands down my sides to try to wipe some of the icy treat off of me. Everyone was watching in silence. Sora, Amanda, and Riku stood up. "It was an accident. You know accidents happen," Namine said sweetly.

"THAT WAS NO ACCIDENT!" I screamed at the top of my lungs pushing her into the crowd that had formed around us. "I can't believe you sank this low Namine," I said snatching a paper with my picture from someone who had it and showed it to her. I was shaking, not only because I was cold, but also because I was hurt and mad.

"That was me who got the pictures," Cloud said holding onto Nam. I shook my head before I ripped up the picture. Tears started to crawl down my cheeks. I looked at everyone who were all blurred due to my tears. I looked back at Sora, Riku, and Amanda.

"I'm sorry. I got to go," I choked up. I covered my face and ran out of the cafeteria. I walked to the office in the front of the school as a wiped away my tears. I stood in front of the secretary's desk.

"Can I help you?" she asked looking at me concerned. I wiped another tear from my eye.

"I'm not feeling good. Can I call my mom?" I asked through sniffles. She pointed to the phone. I managed a small smile. I picked up the phone and called home. The secretary got up and went into the back room. She came back out with a towel and handed it to me. I wiped away what I could of the shake and explained what happened today to my mom. About five minutes later, my mom came and picked me up. The car ride was quiet. I stared out the window thinking of how this could happen. I was so mad at myself but mad at Namine more.

When I got home I took a warm shower and changed into some clean clothes. After, I fell asleep in my bed. There was a knock at my door hours later. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. My door opened a couple seconds later and Sora came in.

"How are you feeling?" he asked closing the door and walking over to me.

"Horrible," I said looking down at my lap. Sora sat next to me and held me in his arms. He put his hand under my chin and made me look at him. He looked so sweet and caring just sitting there staring into my eyes. Sora removed his hand and brushed my hair away from my face. With Sora by my side, it felt like all my problems just disappeared into thin air. I smiled at him and he smiled back before kissing me.

"Want to go to the pier?" he asked standing up with his hands extended toward me. I nodded and he pulled me up. I fixed myself up and from my house we walked hand in hand to the beach. When we got there, we both sat at the edge dangling out feet at the water.

"Thanks Sora," I said looking out at the ocean.

"For what?" he asked.

"Everything." I kissed him. He smiled warmly at me. I got up. "I'm going to go over to the mini-store over there to use the restroom okay?"

"You want me to come with you?" Sora asked.

"I can manage, thanks," I laughed lightly. I turned around and walked down the pier. I entered the store and went into the restroom, locking the door behind me. I looked at my reflection and turned on the water. I ran my hands under it and wiped my face. After I dried my face and talked some confidence into me, I started to walk toward the pier. I was looking down at the boards as I walked slowly and quietly towards Sora.

"That was fast," I heard Sora say. I wasn't close enough for him to know I was there. I figured he was talking on his cell phone. It was quiet for a second. "I KNEW IT WASN'T KAIRI! GET AWAY FROM ME CHRISTY!" I looked up to see what Sora was talking about. Christy had her hands on Sora's cheek and was pulling away from him as if she just kissed him.

"But Sora!" she cried out. "I still love you!"

"GET AWAY FROM ME! I KNEW IT WASN'T KAIRI!" Sora slapped her hand away from him. My mouth dropped open. They both looked my way. "Kairi I can explain!" Sora said looking at me with his hand up in defense and started to walk in my direction.

"Christy…" I hissed. I lowered my head but still looked at her with so much hatred pulsing through me. " I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU! I TRUSTED YOU! I SHOULD HAVE TRUSTED NAMINE!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Christy gave me an evil smirk and place both of her hands on her hips.

"What are you going to do about it Kairi?" she said evilly. Her true side showed brightly in front of me once more. I couldn't let her do this again.

"You're going to pay for this…" I said running at her.

**A/N**: lol. Another cliffy. Can you believe her! Wait till you see what happens in the upcoming chapter! I hope it leaves you wondering what Kairi is going to do. Please Review and tell me what u think! Oh btw. Since school is starting soon here (29th) I'm trying my best to get as much of this story up as possible cuz once school starts, I don't know how long it'll take me to get a chapter up. Just letting you all know. : D

_**Sneak peek of chapter 19-**__Laughter could be heard all around me. I couldn't believe that this just happened. For sure the most embarrassing moment in schools history was just made this very second. I smiled in amusement. _


	19. The Best Of All Revenges

**Lili-Sama-** It really has been turned into a teenage soap opera! Lol. When I first started to think of this story, I didn't mean it to have so much revenge, and this is the last of all revenges in my story. I know revenge is bad, but this just happened to work so well with upcoming chapters. Hope you like it though : D. oh and with ur story Rules Of Cosplay, when r u going to update! I love that story! Well please update it soon ok! Lol.

**Sorafanluver- **I don't want Sora to kill me with his keyblade! (Kairi: Sora! You can't kill Sorasgirl333!) Yeah Sora listen to Sorafanluver and Kairi. Can you believe Christy? Sheeshy, well here's the next chapter : D (Kairi: Hi Sora! –blushes and giggles-)

**Cloudsgirl133-** not a problem. I know you'll do fine at your new school. I'll be mad on the other hand if I find out we were supposed to have a class together! But since I don't feel like talking about real life and school… back to my story! Hope you like this chapter.

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer-** yes Christy is pure evil. Lol. Trust me this is awesome what we do to her. But like I said to Lili-Sama, this is the last of all revenges. So I have to make it worthwhile. Hope you like this chapter.

**Dan Klosterman**-lol it's prolly going to be a while before my story is done. But I'm really glad that you like it so far!

**carbuncle x3**-I know, I know. Revenges suck. This chapter is just to top it off and finally things will change! (for the good, or the bad? That's for me to know : P) I'm not sure what's so embarrassing about the whole baby pics, but it's just usually the typical embarrassing thing. Christy is just stupid and she doesn't know what's right and what's not. She deserves what's coming to her in this chapter. Hope you like it!

**No Name-** Heh, thanks! Hope you continue reading and enjoying it!

**Airkid-**lol I'm really glad your getting into my story! Really appreciate it!

**Chapter 19-** The Best Of All Revenges

Christy stood there with her smirk planted on her _perfect _face as I continued to run down the pier at her. When I was about half way to her, her smirk disappeared into a frightened look. She put her hands up to try to stop me and she started to back up.

"There's no where to run Christy!" I screamed as a reached her. She looked behind her and into the water then looked back at me as I jumped at her. Christy screamed as we went flying off the pier. I held onto her shoulders and she pulled me down with her. Before I knew it I was under water, getting pulled further down. Christy held onto my legs as I tried to use my arms to pull me above the water. Finally with a lot of struggling to get Christy off of me, my head reached the surface. I swam over to the shore until I finally was able to stand up.

"God damnit Kairi!" she screamed at me. I turned around to see Christy looking at her wet clothes.

"What did you say to me?" I shot at her.

"I just got these clothes!" she looked at me with a glare holding up her arms as water dripped back into the ocean.

"Shut up Christy," I said turning around trying so hard to hold back my anger. I continued to walk onto shore looking at the water.

"Make me…" I heard her say evilly from behind. That was it. I let out a scream in frustration. "Go to hell!" I turned around and started after her. Suddenly someone pulled me back.

"Let me go!" I yelled trying to reach her. I saw Namine run past me. Christy looked up at her. Namine lifted up her arm and formed a fist. She punched Christy right in the face. Christy screamed and covered her face.

"My nose!" she cried out. Namine turned around and looked at me. The person who was holding me back let go of me and stood next to me. It was Cloud. "I think you broke my nose!"

"Oh, darn…" Namine said rolling her eyes before turning toward me. I lowered my head and walked further up the shore. The other two followed. Sora was running over to us.

"Kairi!" he yelled as we both met up at the waters edge. He hugged me tightly. I did the same. Namine and Cloud stood right next to us. Christy ran over towards us and pushed us out of her way still covering her face with one hand. She soon ran out of sight. Sora looked at me. "Kairi I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for that to happen…"

"Sora…." I started before he interrupted me.

"I thought it was you!"

"Sora…"

"She covered my eyes and pulled me up!"

"Sora…"

"Then she started to kiss me, I'm sor-"

"Sora!" I said coving his mouth with my hand. "I know you thought it was me. You don't have to apologize." I removed my hand and replaced it with my lips. I pulled away.

"Okay?"

"Way better kisser then Christy," he laughed. I smiled. I turned to face Cloud and Namine.

"I'm sorry, I should have trusted you Nam," I said lowering my head.

"No Kai. I should be saying sorry. I know you truly thought she had changed, you believe in people," Namine replied. I looked up and gave a small smile. "I'm really sorry that I did all of those things to you."

"Me too," Cloud said.

"Same here," Sora and I said at the same time.

"Everything got way out of hand, and I realized it when you started to cry," Namine said.

"Don't worry Namine, I forgive you. I'm just hoping you forgive me too," I said.

"Duh!" she laughed. We both hugged each other.

"Gosh. I sure am glad to have my best friend back," I said smiling after we pulled away from each other.

"Same here." She smiled.

"We need to get back at Christy." I said crossing my arms.

"How?" Cloud asked.

"I have an idea…" Sora said with the most evil smile I had ever seen him give. It gave me the chills.

"Hold on, let me call the others," I said. I called Riku. Luckily Amanda was there too. Namine called Selphie up. The three of them met up with us about ten minutes later. We all sat on the beach and discussed what we were going to do to Christy.

The next morning when I sat up in bed, I knew this was the day to get Christy back for all the pain that she's ever caused anyone. I got ready and met everyone outside not too long after.

"Have everything?" I asked looking at all six of my friends. They nodded. We all walked to school. Classes were boring like normal. Our History teacher let us out earlier, which wasn't what we expected but we were thankful for it. It gave us more time to put our plan into action. The five of us went to the hall where the lunchroom was. Riku texted Amanda and told her to make a lie to the teacher so he would excuse her from class. Not too long after, she met up with us.

"You guys ready?" Namine asked. Sora and Riku placed mashed potatoes across the newly waxed floor. Cloud and Selphie hid behind the lockers with water bottles. One was filled with milk and one was filled with a chocolate milkshake. Namine, Amanda and I waited for the bell to ring. Namine stood by our mashed potatoes so no one would mess with them. Amanda stood a little bit away from it, while I started down the hall towards Christy's class. I waited by the door. Finally the bell rang and I knew the plan was in action. Christy came out talking casually to someone in her class. She had dyed her hair back to her blonde color and it didn't appear that her nose was broken.

"Christy, can I talk to you," I asked pulling her aside.

"What do you want?" she asked coldly.

"Actually I want to show you something," I started to pull her down the hall, trying to keep her distracted from everyone standing by our trap. When we got there, I turned her back towards it. "Sorry about yesterday…" I saw Namine walk behind her and get on her hands and knees as the people moved to clear a path.

"Why are you sorry?" she glared at me. I turned around and saw Amanda running over towards us. She bumped into Christy pretending to trip.

"Sorry!" Amanda yelled as Christy backed up and tripped over Namine. She flew back, screaming, into the mashed potatoes. Cloud and Selphie came up and poured the milk and milkshake on her. Laughter could be heard all around me. I couldn't believe that this just happened. For sure the most embarrassing moment in schools history was just made this very second. I smiled in amusement. Christy looked up at us; she really didn't look mad or sad, but almost calmly defeated. My smile turned into a half smile as I reached for her hand. She took it and I pulled her up.

"I guess I deserved that," she said wiping off what she could.

"Yeah, you did," I said reaching into my bag and handing her a towel as everyone who was involved with the mess gathered around us.

"What's going on here!" I heard the principle shriek. "Who did this!" I looked at all my friends; we all slowly raised our hands. I even noticed Christy do it too. "LUNCH DENTION! ALL OF YOU!" The principle screamed at us. We all nodded. We deserved that. The students started to clear out of the hall as we got handed mops. The eight of us began to clear up.

"I'm sorry I was so mean to all of you," Christy said mopping up some milk. "Just to let you guys know I'm going to be moving back with my uncle until school is over, so you don't have to worry about me ruining your lives anymore."

"Really?" I said. She nodded.

Namine looked at me. "I guess your right Kai, people can change," she smiled at me. I smiled too. We all continued to clean our mess. The day went by with everyone talking about what had happened at lunch. Finally the day let out and I went home. I walked up into my room and pulled out my diary. Princess came running into my room. She wasn't exactly a little puppy anymore; she was still little but not too much. It went for Precious too.

_Dear Diary,_

_This was the weirdest week every. Like I mentioned Namine, Cloud and Selphie turned on me since I became friends with Christy. Well Christy turned evil again just like how Namine said she would. But today when we combined our revenges into one big revenge on Christy, she didn't seem mad. She told us she deserved it and now she's moving back to her Uncles. So now our lives will be changed with out a school queen bee. I'm hoping nothing will ruin the rest of the school year. I've made it through this far. Well, next week is finals, hopefully all goes well. _

_Love always Kairi_

**A/N**: I know short chapter, but now everything is cleared up! Kairi and Namine are best friends again! Yay! Hope you liked it. The later chapters are going to be kind of shockers…. Please Review!


	20. Familiar Faces

**AngelKairi**- sorry I didn't update sooner, I was gone. Plus I was running out of ideas but I have loads more for at least another five or six chapters! I don't want to deal with the frying pan of doom! Lol. I updated!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer-** lol I liked ur joke, it was funny. It made me laugh at least. This chapter is more of a laid back one, nothing too exciting happens but it helps with what's coming up next.

**LiLi-Sama-** yeah I do read ur stories and I really love em! I'm hoping to find in my e-mailbox that you've updated ur rules of cosplay story, and it did! Yay! i loved that chapter by the way!Yeah, food and revenge, it just seems to work out well. Thanks for the review!

**Cloudsgirl133-** I know what u mean. Gosh stupid ppl. Hope u like this chapter, nothing spectacular but it helps with what I told u about.

**Thesrazrbladekisses-** it's ok that u didn't review my last chapter. Least ur still reading my story: D.

**Carbuncle x3**- yep! They're all friends again! Yay!

**Sorafanluver**- thank you for sticking up for me! I want to write more chapters! Sora can hang out with you and you can make sure he doesn't do anything stupid that way I can update again!

**Shirozora-** lol what did u do in forth grade? And I never really thought of how my writing has done that. Now that u mention it, it does actually bring it together better. And yeah there are more chapters coming up since it's only in the middle of the school year. Hope you like the upcoming chapters.

_**Authors Note**_: This chapter is going to be I think shorter then the rest but I need this chapter in here to bring the story together. Plus it's going to be kind of rushed, just so I can get to the parts that are what I had in mind.

**Chapter 20**- Familiar Faces

Finals came and went just as fast a breaks normally went. Christy left and she's now on one of the other islands with her uncle. Monday was coming up, meaning all our grades were going to back to an A+ and I was more than thrilled about that. The rest of the school year was going to be a breeze with no one to ruin it. Let's see we have spring break at the end of March and early April, then that's the only break we get until school is over. I was just hoping everything was going to be as easy as it's supposed to be.

Monday was here and so I got ready for the new start of the year. I met up with everyone outside. "So how different do you think the school is going to be without Christy?" Cloud asked, as we started to walk down the street towards school.

"It'll probably go a lot smoother," Sora answered. "And trust me, that will be amazing."

"Big time," I agreed. We finally arrived at school. So far, school was being typical school. I couldn't wait until lunchtime. I walked into History and sat down at my usual desk with Sora sitting right next to me and Namine and Cloud in front of Sora and me. I laid back in my chair waiting for the bell to ring. Leon looked over at me from across Sora's desk.

"Hey, did you guys hear we have a new student?" he asked us. I looked at him.

"Who?" Sora asked. The bell rang before Leon could answer. Our teacher came in with a girl who had red hair that went a little past her shoulders and had light blue eyes.

"Class, this is Sarah," our teacher introduced us to the new student. "She moved here from Star City." I looked at Cloud. Star City was where Cloud and I used to live. She didn't look familiar though.

"Actually, I'm originally from one of the other islands, but my dad remarried and we moved in with my step-mom and her son," Sarah corrected the teacher. "My real mom lives here, and my dad, step-mom and step-brother just moved here."

"Do you like it here so far?" our teacher asked.

"So far, yeah," she smiled.

"That's good, okay, there looks to be a seat behind Kairi and next to Riku in the back, can you two raise your arms," the teacher said. Riku and me raised our arms in the air. Sarah walked over and sat behind me. History class started right after. The bell for lunch rang about an hour later. We all gathered our things and walked out.

"So what do you think of that Sarah chick?" Riku asked as we headed towards the lunchroom.

"Well…-" I started before running into someone. I fell to the ground dropping everything.

"Kairi!" Namine yelled. I held my hand to my head, holding up the other in the air for someone to help me up. Sora lifted me up and held on to me.

"Ow," I said rubbing my sore head. "Why does this stuff keep happening to me? I'm seriously going to have major brain damage."

"Kairi…" Cloud said quietly.

"What?" I said looking at him.

"Look…" He pointed to who ever ran into me. I looked at the person. He was a little taller then Cloud. He had black hair and light brown eyes. He was rubbing his head and trying to pick up all of his papers that had fallen when we collided. He gathered all of his things and looked up at all of us.

"I'm so sorry! I was just hurrying to my locker. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going," he said quickly. All of my friends except for Cloud and me started to look at each other. Cloud and me continued to stare at him.

"Josh?" I said quietly.

He looked at us, stunned. "Kairi… Cloud….?" We both nodded. "So this is where you guys have been!"

I laughed as I hugged him. "Josh, this is Sora, my boyfriend. Namine, Riku, Amanda, Selphie, Wakka, and Tidus, my best friends," I said introducing everyone. Then I turned to them. "This is Josh, an old friend from Star City." They all waved at each other.

"Josh is my best friend from my hometown," Cloud said giving him a fist pound. He pulled Namine close to him.

"Is she your girlfriend?" Josh said looking slyly at Cloud. Cloud nodded. "Way to go!" They gave each other high fives.

"I'm hungry," Riku said randomly, making it slightly awkward. I smiled at him as I rolled my eyes.

"Then let's go eat," Amanda said. We all agreed, inviting Josh to join us, and headed towards the cafeteria. We got our food and sat down at the normal lunch table.

"So what brings you here?" Cloud asked.

"Well, me, my mom, step-dad and step-sister moved here," Josh answered. "I don't really like my step-sister too much."

"Who's your step-sister?"

"Josh!" Someone called from one of the tables behind us. We all looked over. Sarah was walking over to us.

"Her…" Josh said rolling his eyes.

"Hey guys," Sarah said smiling, "aren't you in my history class?" Sora, Cloud, Namine, Riku, and I nodded. She nodded, looking satisfied that she remembered… as if it were hard to remember that we were in her last class. "Josh, I just wanted to let you know that mom isn't going to be home right away, she's working late."

"All right," he said mono-toned.

"I'll see you guys around. Bye!" She walked off with a quick turn.

"And why don't you like her?" I asked.

"Because…. Well it's hard to explain. You'll see eventually." We all exchanged looks. Josh got introduced better to everyone. We all ended up having a lot in common, yet we still didn't understand why Josh had such a grudge against his sister. Cloud told me that he figured he would eventually get it out of him and he would tell me. Since Christy wasn't in our Computers class, we had an opening and Josh took it. Namine and I decided to walk home together since the guys wanted to show Josh around, and the girls decided to do homework together.

"So what do you think of Josh?" I asked Nam.

"He's alright. He seems really nice," she replied. "I think he has a crush on you actually."

"Well, he did ask me out when I lived there, but I refused."

"Why?"

"Well because I was still liked Sora. He understood it though, and we're still good friends."

"That's good. Oh! You do remember that Valentines Day is coming up in about two weeks, right?" Namine brought up.

"Oh yeah!" I said looking at her. "What do you and Cloud have planned?"

"Well, he said he was going to take me on a small boat and we were going out kind of far into the ocean and eat dinner under the stars and hang out for a while."

"Aw! How sweet," I said smiling big.

"What about you and Sora?"

"Haven't got anything planned yet. I'm not really rushing into the whole Valentines Day thing. Just as long as I'm with him, I'm okay." I said. She smiled at me. We said our goodbyes and headed home.

**A/N**: just because that was pretty much a helper chapter, I'm writing chapter 21 now and I'll put them up together!


	21. Valentines Day

**Chapter 21**- Valentines Day

Life was going so well. I was so happy with everything. My grades were maintained in the A's and B's. Everyone was getting along and none of us had enemies. With Christy gone, we just knew there had to be a new queen bee trying to ruling and controlling everyone's lives. Cindy, who was Christy's best friend, was just that person. She was a lot nicer then Christy though. The two weeks passed meaning that it was almost Valentines Day. Since Valentines Day fell on a Tuesday, we decided if anyone were going to celebrate it, we would do it on the 11th, which was on Saturday.

Sora called me up and said that we weren't really going to do anything for Valentines Day because he had to go somewhere with his parents. He said he hoped I wouldn't mind. I didn't really, but was a little bummed out since everyone had plans but us. It was late in the afternoon. I laid on my bed watching TV with Princess and Precious. Nothing good was on. It was getting kind of late and my parents went away for the weekend to celebrate Valentines Day. Princess got up and stood above me. I put my hand on her head.

"Valentines Day is stupid if you ask me," I said sitting up. "I mean it's just another day but this is the day to show the one person you love the most that you care. There really shouldn't be a day to do that, I mean if you really do love someone, you should prove it to them everyday, not just on Valentines. What do you think Princess?"

She barked in reply. Her barks were a lot bigger then before. She stared to lick my face. I hugged her around her neck. Precious stretched and sat in front of Princess and I. I hugged her too.

"I love you guys," I said kissing both of their heads. My cell phone, which was right next to me, rang. Both my animals jumped off my bed and walked out of my room. I picked up my cell phone and looked at who was calling. "Cloud," I said looking at the caller ID. I picked it up. "Hello?"

"Hey Kai. Do you think you could get Namine and bring her to the docks?" he asked.

"Why don't you just call her and tell her to come over, or better yet, how come you're not going to pick her up?" I asked.

"Just do it," and with that he hung up the phone. I pulled it away from my face and looked at it.

"Uh! How rude!" I said closing my phone. I let out an aggravated sigh. I got up and changed out of my PJ's into something more causal. I walked over to Namine's house. I knocked on the door to have her mom answered.

"Hello Kairi," she greeted me with a smile.

"Hi," I smiled back. I saw Namine running downstairs in a cute faded blue skirt, and a black tank top, with black flip-flops.

"Bye mom," Namine said hugging her mom goodbye quickly before we left. "So we're going to the docks?"

"Yep," I said. "If you know where we're going, then how come I have to be your escort? You're a big girl, you can walk."

"It's because I'm your best friend and you love me," Namine said hugging me. I laughed.

"But still."

"Stop being a baby, it's not going to kill you to go for a walk."

"Well, if I'm going for a walk, I might as well get Princess," I said starting to turn towards my house.

"NO!" Namine said pulling my arm. I looked at her funny.

"And why not?" I said.

"Because I said so."

"Nice excuse," I said looking at my house. I looked back at Nam who was tugging on my arm. "Okay, then let's go." She nodded and smiled. We headed toward the docks. After quite a few blocks down towards town, we made it. We walked toward the beach where Cloud was waiting for us.

"Hey," He greeted us. He hugged Namine and kissed her. I smiled seeing how happy they were. It was starting to get dark out. I watched the two of my friends off, before I decided to go home. I walked home slowly not really wanting to be alone in my house while everyone was off celebrating. This was one of the most boring Valentines every. The one thing I wanted to do was be with Sora, even if it was just talking at one or the others house.

Soon, the only source of light was the moon, the stars, and the streetlights guiding me home. I walked up to my doorstep and opened the door. I turned around to close it. I leaned my forehead on the door and sighed. I turned around and pressed my back against it, covering my eyes with my hands. Soon I slid down so I was sitting down with my knees bent. I rested my hands on my knees. I felt a wet nose touch my head.

"Hey Princess," I mumbled still covering my face. She continued to nudge my head. I opened my eyes but still looked in my lap, with my knees covering the vision of my dark house. I looked up at Princess and noticed two rows of small-lit candles making a small path down the hall and toward the stairs. Princess was holding a red rose in her mouth.

I was so dumb founded. I reached for the rose but Princess turned around and walked down the path, which was blanketed with rose petals. I stood up and followed the rose pathway up the stairs. I stood at the bottom of my stairs looking up. The candle-rose path led up to my room. I reached for the railing and walked up quietly towards my room looking down at the red path beneath me.

I stood at my door, which was closed. Princess was sitting at my door; she dropped the rose at my feet. I picked it up and reached for the door handle. I slowly turned it. Precious was sitting on my bed, which was covered in red rose petals. She was sitting in front of half a dozen red roses. I smiled and picked them up, bringing them to my nose and smelling the sweet aroma. I looked down at Precious and noticed a note in front of her. I picked it up.

_Kairi, meet me at the hidden beach at 8. No need to look fancy, come the way you are. Love Sora_

I smiled at the note. I looked at my watch. It was fifteen to eight. I hurried and ran down stairs blowing out each candle and putting the roses in some water. I ran towards the hidden beach with three minutes to spare. I walked through the little pathway through some trees. I looked out at the opening towards the beach. There was a small round dinner table with a white tablecloth covering it. Two seats were placed opposite of one another and fancy plates were laid neatly next to the silverware. A tall white candle was lit in the middle. I stood there staring at the empty beach. My heart was racing with excitement. '_Where was he?_' I thought still gazing dreamily at the table.

"Right this way Miss Kairi," a females voice said. I turned to see Selphie dressed in a waitress out fit. She pointed towards the table. I let out a small laugh. She smiled at me. I looked back at the table as Selphie and I started to walk towards it. Tidus, who was also wearing a waiter's outfit, was standing there holding the chair out for me. I started to giggle as I sat down at the table. I looked around me. The ocean waves brushed against the sand with every wave. I looked up to see the stars twinkling. Wakka came up to me, straightening his outfit.

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked formally. It was so hard not to laugh at how silly they were being.

"Sure. How about a sprite?" I said smiling.

"Right away," he nodded and walked off into the forest. Selphie came back out with a smile and my drink.

"We'll be out with your food in a little bit," Selphie said and walked off after handing me my drink. I sat there looking around. Towards the far end of the beach, someone was walking towards me. I squinted my eyes to see who it was. Eventually the dark figure was close enough for me to notice who it was. I smiled, as Sora sat down across from me.

"Sorry it took me a little while. I had to go do something," he said as Tidus came out and handed him a drink.

"It's okay. I thought you said you were going to go somewhere with your parents?" I asked.

"I had to think of something so you wouldn't expect this," he smiled. I smiled back. "I called Cloud up and told him to get you to bring Namine to the docks for their Valentines, that way I could set up that path in your house."

"So that's why Nam wouldn't let me get Princess!" I finally realized. I laughed. "It was so pretty. Thank you so much!"

"Not a problem." Tidus came out carrying two plates of spaghetti. He placed them in front of Sora and me. I smiled and we both started to eat. After dinner was over, Sora stood up. He reached for me, so I placed my hand in his. He pulled me up. "Let's go for a walk."

We started to walk down the dark beach. It was so gorgeous out here with no interruptions. I wouldn't have guessed my Valentines Day to be like this. I sighed happily.

"Kairi?" Sora said. I looked at him.

"Hum?" I asked sweetly. A small smile appeared on his face, which caused one to appear on mine. Sora reached in his pocket and pulled out a small box. I looked at it as he opened the small box. A small white gold band that formed infinity loops on the front leading to a small diamond in the middle sparkled in front of me. I gasped at how beautiful the ring was.

"It's a promise ring," he said quietly.

"Sora…. It's beautiful…." I said breathlessly. He pulled the ring out of box and placed on my ring finger. It seriously felt like Sora had just proposed to me. I held my hand up. The moon's light shimmered off of my new ring. I looked at Sora before I hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered.

"Just promise me we'll always be together," He whispered back.

"Forever… No matter where you are I'll always be with you." We pulled away from the hug. He kissed me.

"Same here. And if for some reason we have to part, just know this…" He stalled for a bit. Sora looked off into the ocean gazing blankly at it.

"Know what…" I tired to get him to talk again. He looked back at me and smiled.

"Just know that I will always love you, and I will come back." He hugged me again. I looked out into the ocean this time. "I promise."

"I know you will." A single tear crawled down my cheek. "I love you."

**A/N**: AWWWW. I liked this chapter. So sweet! Yeah i know this was kinda short, i think the rest will be unless something REALLY important happens. Please review!


	22. The News In Star City

**Authors Note:** Thanks reviewers! Actually a lot of you are kind of catching on what's going to happen in the next few chapters. I'm not going to tell you who's right and who's wrong because then it wouldn't be any fun! Hope you like this chapter!

**Chapter 22**- The News In Star City

_Dear Diary,_

_My Valentines Day was the best ever. First of all Sora pretended that we weren't going to celebrate it, but then ended up surprising me. He gave me a promise ring. It was so romantic. I love Sora so much. He's completely unbelievable. I truly think he's a dream turned reality. Spring Break is coming up in a little over a month. I can't wait! Well, Cloud and me decided to go back to Star City and visit everyone. Namine is going to one of the most popular islands_ (A/N: Kind of like the Hawaii of the Destiny Islands.) _Sora is going to visit some family for a few days, while everyone else is sticking around town. Josh still hasn't told any of us why he doesn't like his stepsister, Sarah. I guess we'll find out soon, just like what he said. If it's bad, then I don't really know if I want to know. Hope everything is going to go well, we only have a few more months left, what can go wrong, right? _

_Love always, Kairi_

I closed my diary and ran downstairs with my bag on my back. Everyone was waiting for me. It was the actual Valentines Day; so we all knew school was going to be… well let's say head over heals. We headed to school- talk about couples galore. It was kind of an interesting feeling seeing people being nice and sweet to one another. We headed to our lockers. I opened mine up and looked over at Cloud who had just opened his locker. He stepped back looking down at the ground. I noticed a note fall out of his locker.

"Did you write a note to Cloud?" I looked over at Namine. She looked at me confused.

"No. Why?" she said closing her locker. I looked back at Cloud. Sora, Riku and Amanda walked up to us. Cloud picked up the small paper. He slowly unfolded the note, as Namine walked up to him. I watched his eyes move back and forth across the paper as he read it. I saw Namine's mouth drop open. She snatched it out of his hands. "Who wrote this!" She re-read it.

"What's in it?" I asked. She handed me the paper. I decided to read it out loud, but just enough for the six of us to hear it.

'_Cloud. I've been watching you from afar. You know me, but not too well. I have strong feelings for you. I can give you anything you would want, at least way more then Namine could. How could you like a girl like her? I'm way better. I'll continue to watch you, until I think the time is right to show you my identity. Hope its soon, (_has a winking face on it)_ love always your secret admirer.'_

"Wow…." I said after reading that. "I can't believe she said that about you Nam." I looked at her. She looked pissed.

"What are you going to do?" Amanda asked. It was quiet between all of us. We all exchanged looks.

"There really isn't anything we can do just yet," Cloud said closing his locker. Namine looked at him. He turned around and looked back at her. "I'm not going to leave you for this 'secret admirer' chick."

"What if it's a dude?" Riku asked. Leave it to Riku to come up with the random creepy ideas.

"Ew. That's really gross," I said giving him a disgusted look. He laughed and so did the rest of us. Namine looked down.

"Namine, don't worry. I love you. You never have to worry about us breaking up. You got that?" Cloud used his hand to lift her face up to look at him. '_Aw, how sweet._' They both looked at each other with pure innocents. Sora hugged me from behind and Riku did the same with Amanda as we watched this awesomely perfect couple in front of us. I saw a half smile appear on Nam's face, causing Cloud to smile. Cloud kissed her, before kissing her forehead and hugging her. She rested her head on his chest.

"Aw, how sweet!" I said out loud after repeating in my head a few more times. Namine and Cloud both smiled at me.

"What's sweet?" Josh asked walking up to the group.

"Namine and Cloud having a moment," I laughed. He laughed too.

"So Josh, do you like anyone?" Cloud asked.

"Yep," he answered plain and simple.

"Who?" I asked curiously.

"Can't tell you," Josh smirked.

"Aw, dude. I can tell you must really have it in for her,." Cloud laughed. Josh smiled wider.

"Well, are you going to tell her?" Sora asked.

"Can't."

"Why not?" Amanda said.

"She doesn't like me in that way."

"How do you know?" Riku decided to join in on this interesting conversation.

"I know."

"It's okay. I'm sure she'll come to her senses," I said patting his back.

"Thank Kai." I smiled at him. The bell rang. We all said our goodbyes like normal and went to class.

School finally let out for spring break. (**A/N**: yeah I know, spring break already?) We still never found out who Clouds secret admirer was and I never noticed how secretive Josh was about his personal life. I guess it's a good thing so rumors don't go around.

It was the mid afternoon. Sora, Namine, Amanda, Riku, Selphie, Wakka, Tidus, and Josh were helping me and Cloud put everything in the car. Cloud decided he would drive there, and I would drive back. Cloud kissed Namine goodbye and he got in the divers seat. I sat in the passengers seat and rolled down the window. Sora leaned in.

"Drive safe guys," he said leaning against the door. Sora looked at me. "I love you Kairi. See you soon."

"I love you too, Sora." We kissed.

"Ready?" Cloud asked. I nodded. He slowly pulled out of the driveway. When we got onto the street, all of our friends lined up waving at us. We waved back.

"I love you Cloud!" Namine said.

"I love you too," Cloud called out from the window. I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned out the window on my side looking over the roof of the car.

"I LOVE YOU SORA!" I called out, blowing a kiss to him. He laughed doing the same.

"I LOVE YOU TOO KAIRI!" he called back. I smiled big before sitting back in the car. We all waved and drove down the street.

"How long is the drive anyways?" I asked as we started to drive through town.

"About five hours," Cloud replied.

"Ugh! That's a long time. I hate long car rides," I said impatiently. Cloud laughed.

"How did you manage to drive here when we moved?"

"I slept," I smiled. He laughed and rolled his eyes. I turned on the radio and we soon drove out of Destiny City. I kept looking at my ring on my hand. I still couldn't believe Sora gave me the ring. I looked out the window, and soon fell asleep.

"Kairi," I heard Cloud call in the distance. I slowly opened my eyes and sat up. I stretched and yawned. "We're here now." I looked around at a familiar sight. We had just entered Star City. Star City was a large city with tall buildings and tons of people and houses, compared to Destiny City, which was more of a casual town with smaller buildings, yet still as popular. "So where do you want to go?"

"Let's go to Frosty," I smiled. He nodded and started to drive off the main road. We started to drive in the part of town where Cloud and me had lived. We pulled into the parking lot for Frosty and got out. We walked into the ice cream parlor. Cloud and I both ordered coffee flavor and sat down at a booth.

"It's good to be back," Cloud said looking out the window. He had lived here his whole life and I knew he missed it just as much as I had missed Destiny City when I lived here.

"Yeah, it sure is," I smiled admiring the same view. The little bell on the door jingled noting that someone had just entered. I looked up to see who it was. Jenna, Kyle, Chris, and Casey, our friends had just entered. "Oh my gosh! Hey guys!" I said standing up getting their attention.

"Kairi! Cloud!" Jenna, a blonde with gray-green eyes, cried out hugging us.

"Holy moley. I thought you guys abandoned us for good," Chris, the calm, laid back blond of the group, said giving Cloud a high five.

"Nah, we had to come back," Cloud said, giving a high five to Kyle too and hugging Jenna and Casey.

"So how have you guys been?" Kyle, the hyper brunet, asked.

"Great. Cloud has a girlfriend and I have a boyfriend," I grinned figuring this was important information.

"Oh! Dude, who's the girl?" Kyle asked suspiciously.

"Her name is Namine," Cloud said with a smirk.

"Hey isn't that the Namine you were best friends with?" Casey, the smart brunette of the group, asked. I nodded. Everyone here knew about everyone back in Destiny City.

"Is she hott?" Chris asked.

"Totally," Cloud grinned. I rolled my eyes. "But there is more to her, she's perfect."

"Aw," I laughed. "Nice cover, Cloud."

"So Kairi, who's the guy?" Jenna asked. I smiled. "It's that Sora guy you were always talking about huh?" She smiled wider.

"Yep."

"Yay!" Jenna hugged me. Jenna actually reminded me of Namine and how we are together.

"Do you have a picture of him?" Casey said. I nodded pulling out my phone and showing a picture of Sora and me "Aw, what a cute couple."

"He's pretty hott," Jenna said looking at the picture. I laughed closing my phone.

"Yeah he is. But he's mine, stay away," I joked. She laughed.

"Hey, did you guys know that Josh moved to where we are?" Cloud asked.

"No, we didn't know he moved there, but we did know he moved," Chris said.

"Is his sister there too?" Casey asked. I nodded. "God, I hate her."

"Why?" I asked.

"Well, Josh had liked this one girl, Samantha. Sarah found out and made a complete mess out of it."

"How so?" Cloud said.

"Well, Sarah said that Josh stalked her everywhere she went, knows everything about her. Sarah had told that to Samantha's boyfriend who is on the football team. Josh never did any of that except that had only liked her, but Sarah lied to everyone. Josh ended up getting beat up by Samantha's boyfriend and a few of his friends. Poor Josh," Jenna said.

"So that's why he doesn't like her," I said looking at Cloud who nodded. "I feel bad for him now." I wanted to hug him and tell him that he never has to worry about something like that happening in Destiny City.

"He would be happy to hear that," Jenna said with a small grin tossing her blonde hair to the side. I looked at her funny wondering what that meant exactly.

"Well, we better get to our hotel. We'll call you tomorrow and we can hang out," Cloud said walking to the door of the parlor. "Good to see you guys." Cloud and I waved at everyone and got back in the car. We started to head towards our hotel. '_What did she mean by that?'_ I thought over and over in my head.

Soon we arrived to the hotel and we checked in. Cloud and I were sharing a room with two full sized beds. This hotel room was awesome. It had a pretty big TV, a small kitchen and a great view of the ocean. Cloud called up Namine to tell her we had arrived. I decided I would call Sora. I got my cell phone and went out on the balcony. The sun was almost completely set. I looked around the sky, looking for the moon before I decided to call Sora. Finally when I found it, I called him up.

"Hello?" I heard him say through the other side.

"Hey," I said sweetly.

"Hey Kai. I miss you."

"I miss you too. By the way, look at the moon," I stared at the moon as a said that.

"Okay I'm looking at it."

"Now we see the same thing," I heard a small laugh.

"Just make sure you look at that often okay?" Sora said.

"I will."

"Well, I'm sorry I have to cut this short, but we're going to have dinner with the family now. I love you Kairi."

"I love you too Sora. Text me when you can. Bye."

"I will. Bye." We hung up the phone. I smiled one last time at the moon before going inside.


	23. The Unexpected Visit

**Authors Note:** thanks to the people who reviewed. I know I'm updating really fast. I want to finish this story before school starts (29th) So I'm really hightailing it. I don't think chapter 24 will be up until tomorrow though, just to give you all a break. Thanks everyone! (By the way, this is a sad chapter. But if you think this is sad, it gets worse.) All song credibility goes to the artists, btw.

**Chapter 23**- The Unexpected Visit

It had already been two days since we had been back in Star City. I got up early the next morning to get ready, but Cloud beat me to the bathroom. I knocked on the door to ask him how long he would be in there. He didn't answer.

"Cloud hurry up!" I called on the other side.

"I'm in no hurry," he called back.

"Cloud! Sometimes I think you're worse then a girl!" He opened the door all dressed. He laughed at my messy hair and dirty look that I gave him. I'm not really a morning person and he knew that.

"No, I just need to look good twenty-four-seven," Cloud grinned walking out of the bathroom. I rolled my eyes and gathered my things before getting ready. After about twenty or so minutes I was done. Cloud was sitting on his bed watching TV. "You're parents called."

"When?" I asked sitting on my bed.

"About ten minutes ago. I picked it up and they want you to call them back." I picked up my cell phone, which was on the table in between Cloud's bed and mine. I dialed the number and went out on the balcony so I could hear them better. It rang a few times before someone picked up.

"Hello?" I heard my mom say.

"Hey mom. Cloud said you had just called," I said.

"Oh Kairi. Yes I did call. I wanted to ask you something."

"Okay, ask away."

"Okay, well you know how we have two guest rooms, well your father and I want to rent one of the rooms out. We want you to help us pick the person though since we're renting out the room next to yours," my mom explained.

"That sounds cool. I think that would be an awesome idea," I said.

"Okay good. We don't have to rent it out right away though, just letting you know."

"All right."

"I'll talk to you soon. I love you. Tell everyone I say hi."

"Okay. I love you too, tell dad, Princess, and Precious that I love them as well."

"Okay, bye dear."

"Bye mom." I hung up the phone and went back in. "My mom says hi."

"Hi," Cloud replied with a smile. I laughed. "I'm going to meet up with the group in a little bit. Are you coming?"

"Not today, I want to go walk around." I put my cell phone in my pocket and walked to the door.

"All right. I'll tell everyone you say hi," Cloud said standing up.

"Thanks and tell them my mom does too," I smiled before walking out. I started to walk down the familiar streets. People were cheerful all around me, which made me cheerful too. I ate lunch at a fast food place before looking around some more. I was walking down the main street by the ocean when my phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Kai, do you want me to drop the car off with you since Chris and me are going to go driving around?" Cloud asked.

"Sure, I'm at Northridge Beach."

"Okay, be there in a few." He hung up the phone and I waited on the sidewalk enjoying the warm spring sun. About five minutes later Cloud pulled up in his car with Chris behind him.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Kairi," Chris said flipping his black sunglasses up. "Don't worry I'll get Cloud off your back," he laughed. I laughed too.

"Hey!" Cloud said handing me the keys looking insulted.

"Just kidding. Let's go though, we don't want to miss the movie," Chris said. Cloud nodded and they got into Chris's car.

"Bye Kai!" they both called out as I waved back. I started to walk a little bit onto the beach and looked out at everyone sunbathing or surfing. Someone put their hand on my shoulder causing me to jump. I quickly turned around to see Josh was laughing.

"Oh my gosh, what are you doing here?" I said holding my hand to my chest.

"Just came back for a visit. I saw Cloud's car here," Josh said pointing to Cloud's dark blue car. I smiled. He looked back at me. "Kairi I have to tell you something and it's kind of personal."

"What is it?" I asked.

"Okay, I know you love Sora and I'm so happy that you're happy. You two are perfect for each other." I smiled with a little bit of blush. "But I'm hoping our friendship doesn't change because I really like you."

"You do?" I asked taken aback.

"Yeah, I do. But I don't want you and Sora to break up!" I smiled a little.

"I don't want us to break up either," I said. "But I'm glad that you got the guts to come tell me the truth." I hugged him and hugged me back. He looked down at me and I looked up at him. His face was so close to mine and I was sure at a different angle it looked like we were in a kissing position. I backed my head up as I heard footsteps as if someone was running. I let go of Josh and looked around. No one was to be seen. I shrugged it off figuring it was someone running by and looked back at Josh. "I hope you find someone soon."

"Thanks Kai. I hope you and Sora stay together forever," Josh said walking to his car.

"I know we will," I smiled getting into Clouds car. I waved goodbye and drove back to the hotel.

Soon our vacation was ending. We packed our things and said goodbye to all our friends. It was getting dark out, but it wasn't too late. I got in the drivers seat and Cloud got in the passenger seat. I started to drive out of town. It was kind of quiet so I turned up the radio. Very Last Moment In Time by Lindsay Lohan came on. I started to sing toward the end of the song.

_Lose all of my defenses,Hold you, touch you, love you like,It's the very last moment in time._

_Let me feel you next to me taste the breath you up the space,Between us._

_Live like it's the last moon just like no one's all of my defenses,Hold you, touch you, love you like,It's the very last moment in time._

_Live like it's the last moon just like no one's all of my defenses,Hold you, touch you, love you like,It's the very last moment in time._

I smiled at my singing ability. I was okay at singing, but for some reason it sounded better

then normal. I guess when you feel the song fits you, you tend to let your real emotions shine and you sing from the heart. I could see Cloud looking at me out of the corner of my eye.

"What?" I asked feeling slightly awkward.

"I think you should sing for the talent show," he said out of no where.

"I have nothing to sing."

"You'll find something, but I think you should seriously do it," Cloud said. "You would do great."

"I'm only going to if Namine does."

"Okay. I'm sure I can talk her into it," Cloud looked back at the road.

"You know that was random right?"

He laughed. "Yeah." I smiled but shook my head. After the long dreadful drive, we were finally home. It was almost nine by the time we pulled into the driveway. Cloud and I said goodbye and we both went home. I was so happy to see my mom and dad along with my adorable, yet big pets. I went up into my room and plopped down on my comfy bed. I stared at the ceiling as I reached for my phone to call Sora. My door to my room suddenly burst open causing me to jump up. All my friends, except for Sora, came running in, even Cloud.

"What?" I said looking at them surrounding my bed feeling slightly self-conscious. They looked at me with slightly shocked expressions. "Am I dieing?"

"You kissed Josh?" Namine said in a whispered voice. I jumped up so I was on my knees.

"WHAT!" I yelled. "Are you kidding me? Where did you hear this!"

"Sora saw you kissing Josh."

"I never kissed Josh!" I about screamed. "What in the world are you talking about!"

"Sora came to visit you, but he saw you hugging Josh," Amanda said. "He said you two kissed right after."

"How come you didn't tell me?" Cloud asked.

"I only hugged him! We never kissed!"

"Sora's really hurt Kairi. He isn't talking to any of us because he thought we were in on it for some stupid ass reason," Riku said looking annoyed. I looked down. 'So that's who I heard running away back in Star City.'

"How could this happen?" I whispered to myself. "I have to go talk to him!" I jumped up.

"No use Kai. He's not home," Wakka said. "We tried to talk to him too."

"Where is he?" I asked.

"Don't know," Tidus shrugged.

"So you didn't kiss Josh?" Namine asked.

"WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD I WHEN I'M IN LOVE WITH SORA!" I yelled out of frustration. She shrugged looking kind of shocked. I wanted to scream at the idiocy of it. How could this happen? I sat on my bed looking down. "Do you think this relationship is over?"

"Don't say that," Namine said sitting next to me. She hugged me tightly. A small tear dropped from my eye onto the floor.

_"We'll always be together," _Sora's voice rang in my head. I nodded looking up.

"You're right," I sighed. My stomach hurt so badly from all the news, I felt like I was going to be sick. I leaned down a bit and gazed out the window. "I'll go check later. Hopefully I can explain things to him."

"We believe you Kai. We'll help you if you need anything," Selphie said. "We know you would never do anything to jeopardize yours and Sora's relationship."

"Thanks guys," I said standing up. They came together and gave me a group hug. After explaining everything that happened, they left. I turned off all my lights in my room and went across the street to Sora's house. I knocked on the door, but Sora's mom answered.

"Kairi," she said. I couldn't tell if she knew anything or not. "If you're looking for Sora, he's out." I sighed.

"Thanks," I said looking down and turning back. I walked back home. In the pit of my stomach I knew things weren't going to get better anytime soon. I walked into my room and kept the lights off. I went to my window and sat in my chair. I turned on the radio to a low rumble. I sat there staring out at the moon.

After about ten minutes, I saw Sora walking down the sidewalk by his house. I jumped up with a small smile that slowly faded into a frown. He was walking with someone. I could tell it was a girl because of her figure and her long hair. I couldn't tell who it was though; it was too dark to see. They stopped in front of his house and hugged. My heart broke right then and there. They waved goodbye and she continued down the street. 'At _least they didn't kiss_.' I thought in my head. I looked down with tears in my eyes. I saw Sora open the door to his house and close it. Soon the light in his room turned on. Another Lindsay Lohan song came on. The beginning of 'Over' started. This one worked for how I was feeling right this second.

_I can't live without you _

_Can't breathe without you _

_I'm dreaming about you, honestly _

_tell me that it's ove__r_

_cause if the world is spinning and I'm still living_

_It won't be right if were not in it together_

_tell me that it's over_

_And I'll be the first to go_

_Yeah, I'll be the first to go_

_Don't wanna be the last to know_

_Over... Over... Over..._

_My tears are turning into timeI've wasted trying to find a reason for goodbye_

From there I cried myself to sleep thinking of all the bad that was going to come.

**A/N**: Slightly on the depressing side, but I hope you liked this chapter. Next chapter will more then likely be up tomorrow some time! Please Review! And by the way, I still take no credit for any lyrics used in the series. And just because I used Lindsay Lohan's songs doesn't mean I like her anymore than the next person!


	24. Secrets Reveled

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer-** it wasn't as sad as I had expected it to be. I guess I just get into my stories, and I think of it as me lol. Well here is ur 'uper long chapter that you get to finally read!

**LiLi-Sama-** Yeah, u guessed it. Josh did like Kairi. Sorry if you're not a Lindsay Lohan fan. Those are the only songs I ever mention in any of my stories from her. They're mostly Hilary Duff songs. Sorry if you're not a fan of hers, but I just had to pick those songs cuz they fit in well with emotions I'm trying to bring out in the characters, plus I love almost all her songs. Please forgive me! Well here is yet another chapter.

**Shirozora**- lol that's pretty crazy that you live by a place called Northridge. It was the first thing to come outta my head since I don't want this story to sound too much like my others. Hope you like this chapter!

**AirKid-** yay! I'm so glad you like my story. And no, Josh didn't plan something like that to happen. Yeah I agree Sora did act irrationally. Hope to hear another review after this chapter!

**Chapter 24-** Secrets Reveled.

I woke up the next morning in my chair. I looked around me wondering what had happened last night. I got up and looked at my reflection in the mirror. My hair was a mess and my eyes looked all puffy. I figured it would be a good time to get in the shower before I did anything else.

After my shower and I ate breakfast, I got Princess, who was almost fully-grown now, on her leash, and I went downstairs. The moving clouds were covering the sun every once in a while. Princess and I started to walk down the streets as I tried to remember exactly what happened. We were walking along the beach when I saw a guy and a girl hugging. It hit me. Sora thought I was cheating on him with Josh. '_Wonderful_.' I sighed to myself. We started to turn around when I saw Josh.

"Kairi! I'm so glad I found you! I'm so sorry about what happened between you and Sora! I didn't mean for it to happen!" he yelled as he ran over to me. "You know I wouldn't do anything to ruin your relationship with him!"

"I know you didn't," I said looking down. "I think Sora's already moved on though."

"I'm so sorry Kairi," Josh said looking down shaking his head. "I need to tell you something though and it's about Sora."

"What is it?" I looked up.

"Him and –" but before he could finish, his cell phone rang. "Sorry let me take this really fast, it's my parents."

"Okay," I nodded. I really needed to know what Josh was going to tell me about Sora. Sora and who though?

"No, I can't leave yet. Can't we go later?" Josh was talking to his parents on the phone. He hung up and looked at me. "Sorry Kairi. My parents are down the street they're coming to pick me up. We're going somewhere."

"Well, I'm sure what you have to tell me can be said with in a minute," I urged.

"True. Okay, Sora and –" But again before he could finish, a car horn honked behind him. Josh's parents pulled up. Josh sighed. "Okay, I promise I'll tell you, but I got to go now. Sorry Kai."

I looked down as Josh and his parents drove away. Princess and I started to walk back home. My stomach turning and twisting at what Josh was trying to get out. We started to walk down my street when I saw Sora holding the door open as someone walked into his house. She was the same girl who was with him last night. Sora followed her in.

"He's home Princess, let's go find out who this mystery chick is." I started to walk fast down the street as Princess started to pull me. I turned by my house to go put Princess away, but as I got to my door I saw a girl walk up to Cloud's door. "Cindy?" I said dropping my mouth open. '_No, no, no. Cloud's secret admirer is Cindy?_' The door opened and Cloud came out to his porch.

"What are you doing here?" I heard him say.

"Cloud, I'm the one who wrote you that note," Cindy said. '_Oh boy, and I thought I had it bad_.' I thought as I continued to watch.

"Wait, what?" Cloud said outraged. I looked around to see who else was around. Namine was walking out of her house and heading in our direction.

"Yeah, it was me," Cindy started to walk up to Cloud. Namine walked in front of my house.

"Hey Kai. What are you doing?" Namine asked not noticing anything yet.

"Uh…." I pointed at Clouds house. Namine looked over. I saw her jaw drop open.

"Cloud. I told you I would show you my real identity when the time was right." Cindy was right up to Cloud now. Cloud stood back but was eventually pinned to the wall.

"Get away from me. I'm in love with Namine! I'm not going to let you get in the way of that!" he yelled at her. I looked over at Namine, but she wasn't there. Namine was running over to Cloud's yard. She ran up to his porch and pushed Cindy away from him.

"Get away from him!" She yelled.

"Namine, Namine, Namine," Cindy said shaking her head, but yet she looked please with herself. "There isn't anything you can do." Namine looked at Cloud. Cloud just looked at her as well. I looked down at Princess. Her ears were back and she was crouched low. I smiled. I brought Princess over to the end of Cloud's yard. It took a lot for Princess to feel the urge to show anger, but I figured this was a perfect opportunity.

"Hey Cindy! Over here!" I called. Cindy, Namine, and Cloud looked at me as I unhooked Princess' leash off of her collar. Princess growled and charged at Cindy. She barked ferociously. Cindy screamed and ran off the porch. Princess jumped at her but only landed right in front of her. She barked loudly. Cindy ran to the sidewalk and continued to run as fast as she could down the street. I watched her disappear and laughed to myself. Cloud and Namine looked at me.

"Thank you Kairi!" Namine bursted out. She ran over and hugged me.

"You're welcome," I smiled.

"So how come Princess didn't attack?" Cloud asked as he petted Princess.

"Because Princess wouldn't hurt a fly. Sora and I trained her well." As I said that a butterfly landed on her nose. The three of us laughed as she jumped up causing the butterfly to fly away. "Well I better go talk to Sora."

"Good luck," they both said.

"Thanks," I replied. "Come on Princess." I decided I would bring her over. We both walked across the street. I didn't bother to put Princess' leash back on. I knew she wouldn't wander away from me. I knocked on the door and Sora's mom answered again.

"Oh, hello Kairi."

"Hi. Um, is Sora here?" I asked.

"Yeah he is. He's in his room." She stepped aside as Princess and I walked in. I started to walk up the stairs quietly. My heart was pounding against my chest. Princess tried running up the stairs but I held her by her collar. I reached Sora's door, which was closed. I took in a deep breath and put my hand on the doorknob. Time seemed to slow down as I pushed open the door.

When the door finally opened. Princess got out of my grip and ran over to Sora who was by his window. I looked around his room. I saw the girl sitting on his bed looking back at me. She jumped up surprised.

My eyes widened. "YOU!" I said looking at her with my mouth dropped open.

"Kairi," Sarah said shocked. I glared at her and made fists with my hands but put them to my side. I was already starting to shake with anger and sadness.

"Kairi," Sora said taking a step toward me. I shot him a glare.

"You thought I was cheating on Josh! Look what you're doing! Do you even know what she's done to people!" I screamed at him. Sora looked at me slightly annoyed.

"She found out that information. Sarah and I went to Star City, and since she knew the way around there, we split up to look for you. She saw you all over Josh," Sora said.

"I didn't do anything with him! I only hugged him!"

"That's not what she said."

"OH! I see, you're going to take her side over your own girlfriends!" I glared and stormed out of his room with Princess. "I can't believe him," I said walking out of his house. I was walking down his sidewalk and before I even realized it, I was walking into Riku's house. I'm surprised that the door was unlocked. I made my way up the stairs up to Riku's room. His door was closed but I opened it anyway.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here?" Riku said jumping up. Him and Amanda were watching T.V. on his bed.

"Sorry if I'm bothering you. I just- I can't go home right now," I said sitting on his bed next to them. Princess jumped up too and started to lick Riku's face happily.

"You can stay, but can you get your dog to stop licking my face," Riku said trying to hold Princess back. Amanda laughed.

"Come here Princess," she called. Princess licked her face and then laid in front of the three of us.

"So what happened?" Riku asked. I looked at him and Amanda. I took a deep breath and explained what had happened since this morning. I tried not to choke up.

"So do you think the someone that Josh meant was Sarah?" Amanda asked leaning toward me.

"More then likely," I said resting my head on the wall and looking up. "I should have known." Suddenly the door to Riku's room opened. Sarah and Sora walked in.

"God, does everyone have to keep barging in?" Riku said.

"Kairi, I need to talk to you," Sora said firmly as he stopped right in front me.

"What?" I said with no emotion not wanting to be near him.

"If you really did like Josh, you should have told me. We're not supposed to keep things from each other."

"I don't like him, Sora! Why can't you understand that? I never kept anything from you!"

"Sora, she's not very understanding," Sarah whispered out loud to Sora and put her hand on his arm.

"You stay out of this!" I yelled at her scooting forward.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me that you kissed him!" Sora said angrily.

"How many times to I need to say it to you! I didn't kiss him! Nor will I ever!" I stood up.

"Come on Sora," Sarah said walking to the door. "Let's go."

"Hold on, I have to tell Kairi something," Sora said walking up to me. "I don't care if you want someone else." I looked away crossing my arms. '_He's never going to understand_.' "It'll probably be too late for you to understand what I'm trying to tell you. I'll miss you, but something in my head keeps telling me that you wont miss me."

"What the hell are you talking about?" I said looking back at him.

"Just forget it okay, just never mind," he shook his head. "You don't catch on too well. I shouldn't have to explain anything to you. Sarah's right, you're not very understanding." Sora said looking at Sarah. Looking at them, I didn't want to know what Sora said, he was just getting on my last nerve.

"Leave," I said firmly trying not to scream.

"My pleasure," Sora said walking to the door, but he turned back around. "Sometimes I can't believe you Kairi," he said with a disgusted look. Cloud and Namine came to the door.

"I need to lock my door," I heard Riku say. I would have laughed, but it just wasn't the time for me to be doing so. I really wanted to scream.

"What's happening?" Cloud asked looking at all of us.

"What are you doing here?" Namine asked Sarah.

"We were _trying_ to talk to Kairi," she replied. Namine and Cloud walked next to me.

"How do I know that you're not with Sora?" I asked shaking my head.

"I'm not going out with her," Sora said glaring slightly.

"Oh and I'm supposed to believe that?"

"You should."

"Why should I when you don't believe me, Sora? Really?" I asked harshly.

"She's the only one I could talk to with out something like _this_ happening!" he snapped back.

"Leave Sora," I said again firmly. "Get out!" I knew the relationship was over, even if he didn't tell me. He glared at me before walking out. I let out an aggravated sigh wanting to yell at the top of my lungs. I sat back down on Riku's bed. "Just like how Sarah ruined Josh's life, she ruined mine." I explained everything to Cloud and Namine.

"So, she's the one who told Sora that you kissed Josh, even though you didn't," Namine said. I nodded.

"Why does he have to be so stubborn? You think he would trust my words over hers," I said.

"Guys can be stupid sometime."

"Hey!" Riku and Cloud yelled.

"No offence to you guys," she replied.

"Well I better go. I think this was about enough excitement for me for one day," I said getting up and taking Princess home. I laid on my bed trying to understand what Sora meant by I wouldn't miss him. I _already_ miss him even though he was being such an asshole.

School started back up again. Even though Sora was in every single class, it only felt like he was a ghost. He completely ignore all of us, even when we had to work together on something, he wouldn't say much. No eye contact what so ever. The rest of us were planning on our Talent show performance. It was after school, a few days of being back.

"So I have an idea you guys." I said looking at all of them.

"What is it?" Tidus asked.

"Well, Namine and I will do our own performances, yet we will all be in both of them together," I started.

"Sounds interesting so far," Selphie said obviously wanting more information.

"So, what exactly what will we be doing?" Amanda asked.

"Okay, well, Namine will pick a song to do and I'll be her lead back up singer. That is if she needs one. Amanda and Selphie will be the other back up singers. Wakka-"

"Oh, count me out of being onstage. I all ready took up the offer to be stage crew," Wakka said.

"Okay then. Cloud and Riku will be our guitarist. And Tidus you'll be our drummer," I finished. "For my performance, I just need the girls to kind of be the back up voices that will be very quiet."

"What song are you singing anyways?" Cloud asked.

"I'm going to sing Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru."

"Aw, I know why! You're going to try to win Sora back huh?" Namine smiled.

"Yeah, I am going to try," I smiled, praying in my head that everyting would go my way. Even though I was upset about what happened over spring break, I didn't want to let Sora go. I wore my ring to prove that.

**A/N**: the end of the story is coming soon. I'm hoping to get at least five reviews for this chapter before I continue, that's not too much to ask, right? So if you want to find out what's going to happen, review!


	25. The Talent Show

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**_-_ lol I already explained everything to you. Yay I got more reviews then I thought I would! Hee hee. Well I guess I'll be talking to you online! Thanks for the review!

**LiLi-Sama- **Yeah, I agree with you on the whole it's annoying with actors becoming singers. And again I agree with Hilary being a snob, she sure does act like it. lol I'm glad you liked Princess scaring Cindy off, and I agree that Sarah should die, but I'm not gonna kill anyone in my story. Lol. Hope you like this chapter!

**Angel-Of-Heart- **I agree Sora and Kairi are sweet together. Sarah is so stupid. I hate her. But there always has to be a bad chick or guy (depending on the pov) in every story. But there just happens to be a lot in this one. Lol. Well I'm glad you like it so far!

**Thesrazrbladekisses-** Sora is being a baby. But something very serious is happening. You'll understand soon. Thanx for the review. I can understand why you were busy, it's towards the end of summer and things get piled before you know it. : D

**Flower Girl- **I love Simple and Clean too! And Namine sure is correct with boys being stupid, but doesn't it seem like they're getting dumber everyday? Lol. Yeah, I really want to finish this story before school ends. Possibly two more chapters then it's done. Glad you like my story!

**KrystalGamer-** I'm a complete Sora and Kairi fan too! All my fics are SxK. Hey least you found my story, yay, thank you for reading!

**Openly Oblivion- **I love High school drama fics. Always the best. Lol yeah I know I update fast. I love writing, I'm addicted! Hee hee, I'm glad you feel honored for being mentioned in chapter 17. I try my best to reply to my reviewers! And I'm completely honored that I'm going into your favorite authors list! Thanks a bunch!

**No Name-** I'm so happy that you think this story is one of the best ones! I feel so happy inside when ppl say that. : D. I'll be sad when this fic is over too, but I still have three more stories I want to put up. I'm hoping that if you read them, you'll like them too.

**Chapter 25-** The Talent Show

It was late May and we had all been practicing since I mentioned doing the talent show. Namine finally decided what song she was going to do. She was going to sing her favorite song off of the latest Hilary Duff CD: Most Wanted. Nam loved singing 'Beat Of My Heart.' So we practiced with her song a lot, along with 'Simple and Clean' for me. We all laughed a lot, enjoying our time together.

Even though I seemed to be enjoying myself, the little voice in my head was crying because I missed Sora so much. I didn't want my friends to worry about me, so I continued to hide the sore feeling I had burrowing a hole inside of me. We continued to practice everyday until it seemed perfect.

After about three weeks of non-communication with Sora, I still continued to feel depressed. I went home after practice and I rested on my bed, tired from singing. It was so quiet in my room- so peaceful. I closed my eyes, hoping the silence would stay. Out of no where my cell phone rang. I opened my eyes and looked at my phone thinking it was probably Namine reminding me about our last practice tomorrow, even though I already knew it. How could I not? The talent show was on Friday. The name on the caller ID shocked me.

"Sora?" I whispered. I put the phone down and stared at it. I couldn't pick it up I was too scared._ 'Maybe if he leaves a message, then I'll see what he needs._' My phone continued to ring. My heart raced. Suddenly it stopped abruptly. I picked up my phone. "No message. One missed call."

I sighed. Why didn't I pick it up? The worse he could do was yell at me, and personally that wasn't too bad, no communication was worse than a little yelling. I looked at my phone, again. '_I wonder if he's going to call again_.' I bit my bottom lip nervously. '_Forget it Kai, just call him back._' I opened my phone up and dialed Sora's number. I slowly lifted it up to my ear. Ringing was all that could be heard on the other side. Soon it turned into Sora's voice message.

"Hey it's Sora! Leave a message and I'll get back to yo-" I hung up the phone. Why should I bother leaving a message when he wouldn't leave one for me? It would say that I called anyways, so I wasn't to bothered by it. Why would Sora call all of a sudden though? It's been almost a month and he hasn't made the move to talk to me… that is until now. It had to have been important then. I got up and decided I would go talk to Sora face to face.

I walked out into the warm spring breeze. I made my way across the street and knocked on Sora's door. His dad, a close replica to Sora, answered this time.

"Hello Kairi."

"Hello," I smiled, hoping I was still welcome.

"Sorry, Sora isn't here. Him and his mother have to get a few things for the trip," he said.

"Oh. Okay, thank you," I said walking away. '_The trip?_' I guess Sora is going on vacation. I sure did hope he would be home soon. I looked at my house. A sign was hanging in the yard. '_Room for rent._' It was almost time to start looking for people again. I went in and my parents were sitting in the living room.

"Some people are going to be coming over in a bit so we can start the reviewing," my dad said. I nodded and went upstairs. After about fifteen minutes, my parents called me down. I got up off of my bed and walked downstairs. Our first visitor was here. He scared me just looking at him. I sat in the living room with my parents and him.

"What is your name and where do you live now?" my mom asked him. He was tattooed in almost every visible part of his body, except his face. He had long black hair that looked awfully greasy. He had lip rings, eyebrow rings, nose rings ,and earring galore. He also wore tight black leather clothes.

"My name is Zack. And I live in a pent house with five other people," the guy said. I saw three tongue rings as he spoke.

"That sure is a lot of people," my mom said catching her breath, obviously seeing what I saw. "Do you have any pets that you would want to bring?"

"Yeah I do, four snakes, two tarantulas, a lizard, and a huge dog," Zack replied. I looked at my mom. I shivered at that thought of having ten pets in this house. I especially hated the thought of living with the tarantulas.

"Do you have a job?" my dad asked.

"No sir, I don't."

"How were you planning on paying?" my mom asked.

"Chores," Zack smiled. I looked at my mom and shook my head.

"Well, we'll get back to you on that Zack." He nodded and left. About ten other people showed up that day. All very different in their own ways. No one was good enough to live in my house.

It was Friday, the night of the talent show. At this school, we had the talent show at night so parents could come. Sora had never called me back, nor did I see him out of class- just like normal. Obviously what he had to tell me wasn't that important. I did however find out that he was coming tonight when I heard him tell Sarah he was. The group was all warming up backstage. I was so scared. What if Sora didn't catch on? This was my time to prove to him that I still loved him and I really missed him. I looked down at my promise ring.

Flashback

_"It's a promise ring," he said quietly._

_"Sora…. It's beautiful…." I said breathlessly. He pulled the ring out of box and placed on my ring finger. It seriously felt like Sora had just proposed to me. I held my hand up. The moon's light shimmered off of my new ring. I looked at Sora before I hugged him tightly. "Thank you," I whispered._

_"Just promise me we'll always be together," He whispered back._

_"Forever… No matter where you are I'll always be with you." We pulled away from the hug. He kissed me._

_"Same here. And if for some reason we have to part, just know this…" He stalled for a bit. Sora looked off into the ocean gazing blankly at it._

_"Know what…" I tired to get him to talk again. He looked back at me and smiled._

_"Just know that I will always love you, and I will come back." He hugged me again. I looked out into the ocean this time. "I promise."_

_"I know you will." A single tear crawled down my cheek. "I love you."_

End of Flashback

I smiled at that memory. '_You promised that you would come back. I'm hoping you will._' I wanted to cry so badly, but I didn't. My show was staring in a little bit. Namine's performance was the second to last act and mine was the last one.

"Kairi, are you okay?" I heard Namine asked. I looked up and nodded.

"Yeah. I'm just hoping I can get Sora back," I said.

"You will, we all have faith in you," Namine said hugging me.

"Thanks Nam," I said hugging her back. Butterflies filled my stomach. I was so nervous.

"Next up is the band, One Destiny!" (**A/N**: yeah I know cheesy name, I couldn't think of a cool enough one.) We all looked at each other and nodded. We walked out onto the stage. The lights were so bright up there; I was surprised none of us got blinded. I squinted looking out into the audience. I couldn't see Sora. There were too many people. Everyone got set up as Namine handed me a microphone. I stood a little off to the side with Amanda and Selphie as Namine went up front.

"This song is in dedication to Cloud," Namine said looking back at him. He looked shocked but smiled. They started to play the song and we all helped Namine sing her heart out.

We all started laughing as soon as it was over. It was so fun to perform such an upbeat song. The whole audience stood up clapping. We all stood up front and bowed.

"Okay, yet another performance from One Destiny. This song will be sung by Kairi!" the announcer said. Everyone sat back down and Wakka brought out a small black stool for me to sit on. I sat down, listening to the rustling of people sitting down. I closed my eyes and held the microphone up to my face. The music started as I did. I closed my eyes.

_When you walk awayYou don't hear me say pleaseOh baby, don't goSimple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonightIt's hard to let it go_ (I took in the silence as I slowly opened my eyes and looked out into the audience. It was so quiet. There was a spot light on me and everything else was dim.)

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said,_

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No,I don't think life is quite that simple"_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go _(_so simple and clean_ (the girls sang ))

_The daily things (like this and that and what is what_ (the girls sang that part)) _that keep us all busy_

_Are confusing me_

_That's when you came to me and said,_

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me_ (I stood up looking out at the audience)

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_ (I saw someone get up in the middle, and make their way to the middle isle, I squinted to see who it was)

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

_When you walk away_ (Sora looked back at me, but then turned back and looked at the door)

_You don't hear me say please_ (I walked to the very front of the stage, Sora didn't move)

_Oh baby, don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

_Hold me _(Sora turned around as I got off the stage and looked at him)

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_ (I started to walk up to him as he stood there and watched me)

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_(We both stood in front of each other as I continued to sing to him)

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

I stood there just looking at him as everyone back on stage continued on with the rest of the song. He continued to look at me too. I could see everyone watching us. Finally the song ended. It was so quiet.

"I'm sorry Sora," I said into the mic.

"I'm sorry too Kairi," Sora said hugging me. Gosh I missed being in his arms. I was too happy to cry. Everyone stood up and looked at us clapping.

"Our winners will be posted at school on Monday," the announcer said. "Hope you all enjoyed the show! Drive safe!" Sora let go of me and took my hand. I handed the microphone off to someone near the door. He pulled me out of the auditorium and onto the field. He held me close to him. When he pulled away from me, he looked at me straight in the eyes. Something was wrong, I could tell. His eyes gave it away. They were so sad and serious.

"Kairi, I have to tell you something important," Sora said.

**A/N**: dun dun dun! Thank you so much for reviewing you guys! I'm really hoping I at least get another five before I continue, since I ended up getting more then I asked for. If you want to find out what Sora needs to tell Kairi, I hope you review! There are **two chapters** left of Dear Diary. The last one will be kind of really short, but it's needed in there to bring the story to a close. Thanks everyone!


	26. The Goodbye

**LiLi-Sama-** lol I like your review. Very funny. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I just wanted you guys to stay interested. Hope you like this chapter!

**SLy-** aw thank you! I know this story shouldn't end but it has to. Hope you like these last two chapters.

**No Name**- You can't die! You have to read these chapters, I know, I know. I hate cliffhangers too. But I promise there aren't anymore!

**Shirozora-** well the suspense is over, no more cliffys ever again!

**Angel-of-heart**- I'm sad my story is ending as well. I love this story. Defiantly my best work ever. No more waiting, here's the chapter!

**Carbuncle x3-** I'm glad Sora and Kairi are together, but suspense sucks. No more suspense! Yay!

**Thesrazrbladekisses-** lol, it's okay you don't have to be in denial anymore! The waiting is over! Hee hee.

**Flower Girl-** I'm so glad that my writing puts you in the story. I was hoping for that! Yep Sora was finally smart. Hee hee. The performance info will be in the next chapter. Now Sora doesn't have to get hurt cuz I updated yay!

**Openly Oblivion- **At first I couldn't think of a good song to fit in with what Kairi was going to sing but then it hit me. "Duh! Why not Simple and Clean!" lol. I know I was sad at the KH ending too. I can't wait for KH2! They better get it out here soon! Lol and of course you got mentioned! You're an awesome reviewer!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer**- yay, I updated and obviously you know that since I'm talking to you online at the moment. Hee hee, hope you like this chapter!

**Airkid-** I agree with the whole Sarah thing, but to do all of you a favor, Sarah isn't mentioned any more, well except for a little bit in chapter 27. Really hope you like this one!

**Chapter 26**- The Goodbye

My eyes wondered around, making sure no one was around us. They slowly retraced Sora's face. My breathing wasn't as easy as it was before. With just those few words '_Kairi, I have to tell you something important_.' I didn't want him to know I was scared.

"What is it?" I asked quietly. He looked down, but then looked back at me. His eyes were starting to get all teary. This was the first time I had ever seen him cry. Since I saw him doing this, tears started to swell in my eyes as well. I gently placed my hand on his cheek. "Sora," I managed to say quietly.

"I love you so much Kairi and I'm sorry for everything that's happened." He hugged me again. I sighed in relief. '_That's all he had to tell me._' I managed a small laugh. I rested my head on his shoulder just watching around the motionless night. I rubbed his back to comfort him while I felt him cry.

"I love you too Sora. Just forget about what happened. I don't care any more." I tightened my hug. "Just promise me you wont ever leave me again."

He pulled away from my hug. "I said I would always be with you. Even if I'm not here physically, I'll always be with you in your heart," Sora said in a loud whisper. I looked up at him, my eyes flooding with tears.

"What are you talking about?" I asked. Sora turned around and walked a little in front of me crossing his arms. His back was facing me. I kept trying to wipe my face, but the tears weren't stopping.

"Kairi," Sora started, I heard him sniffle a few time. "I'm moving tomorrow." Those words crushed me. Sora was moving away from me. After about a month of no talking, the one moment we get back together, he crushes me all over again by saying he was moving. I covered my face, and sat on the ground crossing my legs. I put my elbows on my knees and slowly rocked back and forth letting the tears just pour out of me. I didn't bother to hold back my pain anymore. I was holding it in for too long.

"Sora," I cried out. "How long have you known this?" I looked up at him. He walked up to me, sitting down and hugging me.

"I found out that day I gave you the promise ring." He held up my left hand and pointed to the ring. I wiped some more tears away with my right hand. "I didn't have the heart to tell you. I didn't want to see you hurt like this. But we ended up getting into a fight. Remember when I called you earlier this week?" I nodded slowly. "Well, I called to tell you I was moving, but when it got to your answering machine, I remembered how happy you always were, I didn't want to see you hurt. I'm sorry. I ended up hurting you worse."

"I'm going to miss you." I didn't care about the fight anymore. I need to spend as much time with Sora as I possibly could. That time was coming to an abrupt halt soon. "When are you leaving?"

"Tomorrow afternoon," he said through his tears. I cried like a baby for what seemed to be forever. I was so weak, but I didn't care. After a while, Sora helped me up and walked me home. "Tomorrow, I'm going to spend the whole day with you, but when I leave, I want to make sure everyone is there."

"Okay," I said looking down. When we got to my doorstep, I looked at him and sighed. "I love you Sora."

"I love you too, Kairi." He hugged me.

"I don't want you to let me go," I whispered.

"I'll never let you go." He pulled away from the hug and kissed me. When he backed up, he put his hand on my cheek with a small smile. "I can't leave until you smile."

"If that's what it takes, I'll never smile again," I said looking away almost feeling childish. Sora made me look at him again and hugged me.

"Please?" Sora whispered right into my ear. He pulled away for another try. I looked at him and gave him a sad smile. I couldn't be happy. How could I when I was going to be saying bye to the only one who really loved me? "That's better. I'll see you tomorrow." Sora walked down the side way and he kept putting his hands to his face. I knew he was crying. I watched him walk to the door to his house. He turned around. I was still in the same place. Sora looked down and walked into his house. I sighed and went into mine. My parents greeted me, being proud parents of a daughter who went onstage. However, they knew something was wrong. I explained everything to them. They tried their best to make me feel better but it didn't work.

I went into my room and sat on my bed. I kept staring off into space. That's usually what happens after anyone cries for a long time. Precious came in and sat in front of me purring. I hugged her tight like a stuffed animal. She started to lick my face. I placed her on my bed and pulled out my diary.

_Dear Diary_

_Sora is moving away tomorrow. I've been hurting so long just to get him back and when he comes back, I lose him again. I'm so lost. I don't know what to do anymore. I thought moving back would be fun and happy. So many bad things have happened, yet at the same time I couldn't be any happier I moved back. My old friends came back into my life, and new ones were made. If I hadn't moved here, I wouldn't have ever gone out with Sora. Then again, if we never did move, I wouldn't be tortured with this pain inside of me. I've got to suck it up. I'm glad I did move here. No one would ever top Sora. Never in a million years. I hope that when he does go to his new home, he'll find someone new. I only want him happy._ (I looked at how many pages of my diary were left. Only one blank page was left. It was the one next to Sora's message.) _One page is left in my diary, one more page to express myself with. I know I can always get another diary, but this one was from Sora. So I'll purely dedicate my last page to Sora. The day he comes back into my life is when the last page will be filled. _

_Love Always Kairi_

I closed my diary and put it neatly into my side table. I laid my head on my pillow. I closed my eyes, they hurt so bad from crying.

Flashback 1

_"Kairi," Sora said quietly. I turned to face him, still smiling. "I have to tell you something." I looked at him, my smile slowly fading._

_"What is it?" I asked putting my hand over his. _

_"It's nothing bad, don't worry," he said with a smile, "I'm just nervous about how you'll react."_

_"Then tell me," I said reassuringly._

_"Well, ever since 5th grade, I've had a crush on you. I wanted to tell you so bad, but when I found out you were moving, I figured it wouldn't matter. I gave you that diary, so hopefully you would write about me, it was a silly immature boy thing of me to do. Of course I never would know if you would write about me or not. I wrote something to you on the last page. Did you happen to read that?" Sora said._

_"I didn't even know you wrote me," I said thinking about how cute that was. "You really had a crush on me?" He nodded. "You should have told me!"_

_"Sorry it took awhile. I was scared. But I will tell you now that the crush hasn't really disappeared. I don't know if it's really a crush or not though," Sora said._

_"Huh? What do you mean you don't know if it's a crush or not?" I asked confused. Sora leaned over to me and lightly kissed my lips. I felt weak at his touch, how typical. He pulled away and placed his hand on my cheek._

_"I know it's only been a few months since we've really got a chance to re-know each other, but I think I love you Kairi. I know I don't know what love is, I don't think anyone really does anymore, but I have a strong gut feeling that I do love you," Sora said so sweetly. My heart was beating faster. I felt the same way… I wrapped him in a tight hug._

_"I think I love you too Sora," I whispered. _

End of Flashback 1

My eyes opened slowly as a few tears crept down. I got up and turned off my light, then laid back down on my side, closing my eyes yet again.

Flashback 2

_"So what was it that you wanted to tell me?" Sora asked. This was it, I had to just ask him, and I couldn't let my nerves get in my way of asking Sora out. I took a deep breath, and turned to face him._

_"Okay, remember how you said you've liked me since fifth grade?" I decided to mention. He nodded. "Well, I've liked you since third grade, yeah I know that's a long time to like someone. I've had other crushes between then, but you were the only one that I couldn't manage to escape from. Well, when you told me last week that you loved me, I thought I had died and gone to heaven. You don't know how much that meant to me. Sora, I love you, I love you so __**so**__ much." I made sure I put a lot of emphases on so to get my point across._

_"I love you too, Kairi," Sora responded putting his hand on my knee. He looked at me waiting to see if I had to say anymore. _

_I took another deep breath; this was it, no turning back now. "Well, since we both love each other, and care so much about one another. Okay, before I say anymore, I know it's pretty customary for the guy to ask the girl, but I wanted to ask…" I was stalling for a bit, my heart was racing what if he says no? I looked away, lowering my head in shame of how I could think that. Why was I chickening out? _

_"Kairi…" Sora said looking at me. He put his hand under my chin and made me face him._

_He has to say yes. "Sora, will you go out with me?" I said quietly. A smile appeared on Sora's face. _

_He got closer to me. "I was hoping you would say that," he whispered. I smiled; I couldn't believe he said yes. Well, he didn't really say yes, but I knew what he meant. We kissed. I hugged him tightly not wanting to ever let go. I laid my back on the sand, gazing at the twinkling stars above. Sora did the same thing. I felt his hand reach for mine and we locked our fingers together. I curled up close to him and leaned my head against his. _

"_I love you," I said quietly._

_"I love you, too," he said back squeezing my hand lightly._

End of Flashback 2

I looked blankly at my wall. Princess came into my room and laid at the end of my bed. I sighed quietly. "Sora, why are you leaving me?" The words crept out of my mouth before I fell asleep.

I got up at eight the next morning. I got ready with in half an hour. I walked over to Sora's house. His mom let me in. I walked into Sora's room taking in the sight. It was so empty, well except the boxes.

"So you're really leaving." I looked around, examining his walls that were once covered with posters.

"Yeah. I sure am going to miss this place," Sora said.

"So where are you moving to anyways?" I asked him.

"Three islands away." I looked away.

"This really sucks." The words quietly came out.

"Well, let's let my parents take care of all these things. Let's go out," Sora said taking my hand and pulling me outside. We walked hand in hand together down the sidewalk. Sora took me out to eat brunch. After it was over, we went out to the beach where I had asked him out. I stood along the shoreline, with my hands behind my back, just staring. Sora walked down the shoreline a bit, with his hands in his pockets. I think he was in deep thought too. Sora turned back around and walked up to me. I looked at him.

"I don't want you to go. I'm going to miss you too much," I said.

"I'm going to miss you too. Even though I'm gone, I don't want you to sit around constantly thinking about me. I want you to find someone," Sora said. I looked down and slowly nodded. '_I don't want anyone else but you._' He wrapped his arms around me. I felt his cheek against mine. He was so warm. "Can I have this dance." His breath tickled my ear. I nodded. He pulled away from me. Sora placed his arms around my waist as I placed my arms around his neck (**A/N**: It's kind of like that dancing in the street part from the movie 'The Notebook' I love that movie!)

We started to sway back and forth. I guess our music was the sound of the waves crashing along the shore, along with the birds. This was so depressing. I couldn't believe this was the last bit of time I was going to spend with Sora. After awhile of dancing, we sat on the dock.

"So are you excited at all?" I asked.

"Not really."

"I just realized something," I stated.

"What?" Sora asked.

"We still have two weeks of school left. You're not going to be here."

"Nope. My summer is getting started early." I sighed.

"I still can't believe you're leaving." Sora put his arm around me.

"As long as you're wearing that ring, we're destined to keep our promises," Sora said. I nodded looking at my ring.

Me, Namine, Cloud, Riku, Amanda, Selphie, Tidus and Wakka, not forgetting Princess as well, were all on the shore where there boat was taking Sora and his family away from us. They were loading all of the things onto it. Sora stood in front of us with his hands in his pockets.

"I'm going to miss all of you," Sora said looking at each and every one of us. He went down the line saying goodbye to everyone, starting with Wakka. I was at the end of the line, with Princess in between Nam and me. When Sora got to Princess, he bent down and hugged her. Sora faced me. We both stood there for a bit. Sora wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him too. I once again started to cry like a baby. Sora pulled away from me, and put his hand under my chin to pull my face to his. We kissed. I didn't want it to end. He pulled away slowly.

"Goodbye Sora," I choked out.

"Bye Kairi. I love you." Sora turned around and started to walk up the dock to the boat that had just let out a whistle to know that it would be leaving soon.

"I love you Sora!" I cried out. He looked back at me with a sad smile. My heart shattered. I couldn't believe this. The boat closed up the dock. Everyone who was on the boat went to the side to wave at everyone who was on shore. We all waved as the boat let out its final whistle. It started it engine and moved away from us. I saw Sora. He looked just as sad I was. Princess started to bark. She wanted to go to Sora, but Namine and me held her back. We continued to wave. Soon, the boat was too small to be noticed. I let out a sigh.

"I'm sorry Kairi," Namine said hugging me. A few tears streamed down my face. Everyone joined in on the hug.

"I miss him already…" I said quietly. I don't think the shock of it all really hit me that he was gone. "Nam, can you take Princess home. I'm going to stick around here for awhile."

"Sure. Come on you guys," Namine ushered everyone away, taking Princess with her. Once everyone was out of site, I went back to the private beach where Sora and me were before. I sat down on the dock, dangling my feet over the edge. I placed my hands in my lap and looked at the now setting sun.

"I feel so alone and empty inside with out you here," I said out loud. I cried to myself for the longest time. Soon the sun was just about to go under. I stood up and made fists with my hands. "You promised me you'd always be with me! How come you're not with me Sora! Why aren't you here! You Promised me!" I broke down. I let myself fall onto my knees, covering my face. "You promised me," I whispered through my crying. "You promised."

I got up and decided it would be best to go home. I let a few tears roll down my cheeks as I walked. When my house came into view, I looked down. I got inside and went straight to my room. The beginning music of 'Back Home' by Yellowcard started to play in my head. (**A/N**: in the song just forget about the whole California thing, it was the closest song to Kairi and Sora's mood that I could find) I kept the lights off as I walked to my window across the street. Sora's house stood empty. A 'For Sale' sign was hanging in the lawn. I looked up in the night sky. The moon was round. I gazed at it.

Sora walked into his new house. It was just about the same size as his old one, but it didn't feel the same. His friends weren't there. Kairi wasn't there. '_I miss her so much_.' Sora thought sitting on his bed. Since he didn't have blinds yet, the moon was shining into his room. He stared at it think of the one person he loved and missed the most. "Kairi," He whispered.

_Don't know what I was looking for when I went home, I found me alone_

_And sometimes I need someone to say, "You'll be all right. What's on your mind?"_

_But the water's shallow here and I am full of fear, and empty handed after two long years_

_Another sunny day in Californ-i-a_

_I'm sure back home they'd love to see it_

_But they don't know that what you love is ripped away_

_Before you get a chance to feel it_

_Back home I always thought I wanted so much more, now I'm not too sure_

_Cause sometimes I miss knowing someone's there for me and feeling free_

_Free to stand beside the ocean in moonlight_

_And light myself a smoke beneath the dark Atlantic sky_

_Another sunny day in Californ-i-a_

_I'm sure back home they'd love to see it_

_But they don't know that what you love is ripped away_

_Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it_

_Everybody here is living life in fear of falling out of line_

_Tearing lives apart and breaking lots of hearts just to pass the time_

_And the eyes get red in the back of your head, this place will make you blind_

_Put it all behind me and I'll be just fine_

_Another sunny day beneath this cloudless sky_

_Sometimes I wish that it would rain here_

_And wash away the west coast dreaming from my eyes_

_There's nothing real for them to see here_

_Another starry night in Californ-i-a_

_I'm sure back home they'd love to see it_

_But they don't know that what you love is ripped away_

_Before you get a chance, before you get a chance to feel it_

**A/N**: AWWW I'm gonna cry! That's so sad! I think I get into my stories too much. I really hope you guys liked this chapter. The next chapter is the last. Please Review! And by the way you guys catch on really fast! You all knew he was going to move!


	27. My Happy Ending

**Author's Note**: All my thanks and replies to reviewers are going to be at the end of this chapter. And I'm still welcoming any late reviews. Thanks guys for sticking around! Oh and this chapter I'm going to try my best to make it long.

**Chapter 27**- My Happy Ending

I walked to school that Monday with Namine, Cloud, Amanda, Riku, and Selphie. It was kind of quiet on the way there. We met up with Tidus and Wakka at school. A few people at school were acting like nothing was wrong. Although, everyone who was friends with Sora, which were a lot, were very bummed that he wasn't with us anymore. No one could relate to our group though. One of our best friends had moved away. Far, far away.

"Kairi, Kairi, Kairi!" I heard someone call to me. I looked over. Someone I didn't know ran up to me clapping. "You won the talent show! And Namine, you won second place!"

"Really?" I was pretty surprised. "Wow."

"Really! I won second! How cool!" Namine said happily. "Congrats on first Kai!"

"Thanks Nam, congrats on second," I smiled. I turned to look at my friends. "And thanks guys for being in it with me."

"Welcome!" All my friends replied.

"When do we get are awards?" Cloud asked the girl who told us the news.

"At the assembly before school ends," she said before leaving.

"Well guys, we have two weeks left of torture. Think we can handle it?" I asked.

"Of course we can!" Amanda said putting her hand in the middle. "As long as we stick together."

"I agree with Amanda," Riku said placing his hand on Amanda's. I nodded and we all placed our hands in the middle. I looked next to me, it was so empty. I couldn't get Sora off of my mind. We all pushed our hands down and then raised our hands in the air. I smiled, I was thankful to have my friends here.

The bell rang. "I'll meet you guys in class," Riku said walking Amanda to her first class. Namine, Cloud, Selphie, and I walked into our Science class. I sat down in my usual spot. Soon the class filled all their seats. One seat was left empty though, it just happened to be right in front of me, reminding me of Sora's absence. Soon class started. Just like first semester, we reviewed what we did this semester so we were prepared for finals next week.

Finally we were in our last class of the day. Computers was just plain boring. Thankfully we had an announcement.

"Will all students report to the auditorium for a quick assembly," the voice over the intercom said. We all got up and walked very talkatively to the auditorium. Our group sat a few seats from the front. Eventually the whole auditorium was filled with chattering students.

"Can I get your attention!" our principal said into a mic on stage. The noise in the room slowly faded away. "Thank you. Today, we're announcing the winners of this years talent show." Someone from backstage walked up to the principal and handed him a small trophy. "Third place goes to The Three Dancing Buffoons!" Three sophomores danced their way up onstage and took the trophy.

"They really are buffoons," Cloud whispered. I put my hand to my mouth muffling my giggles. They danced their way offstage as well. I shook my head in shame that people like that went to the same school as us.

"Second place goes to Namine and One Destiny!" Our principal called out. We all got up as people around us clapped. We walked up on stage as Namine took the trophy smiling at everyone. "Before you guys walk off stage, we would like to announce our first place winner. Kairi and One Destiny!" I laughed. The audience continued to clap. I took the trophy and stood by Namine smiling. "I would like to congratulate all of our contestants for their performance on Friday. With popular votes, our school would like you to perform next year at the end of every month for our pep-rallies. Will you do that?" The principal handed me the mic. I looked at all my friend. They nodded.

"Of course we will!" I smiled. Everyone cheered and clapped. I handed the microphone back.

"Wonderful. Well, that concludes our assembly, would you please walk back to your class and get your things. You're teachers will dismiss you from there." We all walked off stage and went back into our class to get our things. Not too long after school ended for the day.

Our two last weeks of school finally ended. Thankfully we all passed with good grades. It was our first week out for the summer. I was coming back from a walk. I noticed a movers van in front of Sora's house. _'Someone's moving in already?_' I thought as I decided to go meet them. Movers were lugging all kinds of things out of the trucks into the house. A girl who looked my age walked out of the house. She had short brown hair that went to her shoulders and had bright green eyes. She noticed me standing on the sidewalk and she walked over to me.

"Hi, my name is Amber," she said.

"Hi, I'm Kairi. I live across the street," I smiled pointing to my house.

"Oh how cool!" Amber said smiling. I noticed a boy about our age walk out of the house. He had the same color hair as Amber, but his eyes were more of a dark green. He started to walk over to us. "Oh! That's my brother. His name is Shawn."

"Did someone say my name?" Shawn said smiling.

"Shawn this is Kairi. She lives across the street," Amber said. "Kairi, what grade are you in?"

"I'm going to be a senior this year. What about you guys?" I asked.

"Same. We're twins, if you didn't catch on," Shawn said.

"Yeah, I did notice," I laughed. "Well, it was nice to meet you. Maybe we can all hang out sometime. I better get home right now though." We all waved as I made my way across the street. Our 'Room For Rent' sign was still up. There was one girl that we were thinking about. She seemed really nice. She had just graduated, meaning she was a year older then me. Right now she was on vacation visiting family. Emily wouldn't be back until the start of the new school year. Until she came back we were still interviewed people.

My summer was quite eventful. I spent almost every day with all my friends. We had so much fun together. Just like back for Winter Break, we went camping in the same spot, except we spent a week there. A lot of people from school who we saw during the summer figured that the new guy Shawn would be taking over Sora's spot. Not only as one of the most popular guys in school next to Riku but also in our group and my future boyfriend. I wasn't going to let anyone take over Sora's spot in my life. Never. I don't care if Sora wanted me to find someone new. I was only happy with him. He was constantly in the back of my mind.

A lot of the time I would sit in my room re-reading my diary and laughing at the good old times. When nighttime would fall, I made it a dedication for me to look out at the moon for a little while before I fell asleep. The one thing that really upset me the most was I had no contact with Sora since he moved, it was impossible for a connection to get though. School was starting back up in two days, no phone calls, no e-mails, no nothing. I was starting to wonder if he forgot about his life here. _'Stop thinking negatively Kairi. Sora's probably just really caught up with everything at his new home. He'll call you when things settle down._' I kept telling my self.

It was the second to last actual day before we started off our last school year. Amanda called me up. We were going to have a girl's day out with Selphie and Namine, while the guys had a guy's day out. I decided I would bring Princess since we agreed to sit outside. We went to a restaurant on a pier.

"So Kai, are you at all in the least bit interested in Shawn," Selphie asked during lunch.

"No, not really," I said plainly. "Yeah, he's cute and seems really sweet, but he's not the one I'm interested in."

"Come on Selph, you know Kairi is only wanting to be with Sora," Namine said.

"Do you think you're ever going to go back out with anyone?" Amanda asked.

"Uh, not sure. Maybe eventually. But my heart and mind is still set with Sora," I said holding up my hand. I still continued to wear the promise ring.

"Have you guys talked at all since he's moved?"

"No," I said looking down.

"Well, I think we should get back. I have a few last minute school things to do," Namine said getting up. I got Princess and we all started to walk home. Soon Namine and me were left. We stopped in front of my house and hugged.

"Thanks Nam," I said smiling.

"Anything. Call when you hear some news," Namine said running off. I just looked at her. I shook my head and looked back at my house. A red truck that I had never seen before was parked out front. My dad was pulling the 'Room For Rent' sign out of the lawn.

"Uh, dad. Is Emily back already?" I asked.

"Oh no, we found someone else. Your mother and I like this person way better. Plus we talked to Emily, she's fine with our decision," my dad said.

"Aw dad! That's not fair. I liked Emily; she would have been like a big sister to me. Hey! You didn't even let me help you interview this person. I don't even know who it is! Their room is next to mine!" I said.

"Just go help them unpack, will you?" my dad said walking to the side yard. I rolled my eyes and unhooked Princess' leash. She ran inside up the stairs. I walked in the house. Precious wrapped around my legs purring. I smiled picking her up. I walked upstairs. Boxes were pilled in the hallway.

"Gosh! Can people me any more inconsiderate of other people houses?" I said walking into my room, closing the door. I put Precious down on my bed and turned on my stereo. 'Never Had A Dream Come True.' By S Club 7 was on. (**A/N**: That song really works really well for Sora and Kairi.: D) I pulled out my diary. The one I devoted to never write in again until I saw Sora again. On the last page, I placed a picture of him and me. It dropped out. I smiled at the pictures. Gosh I sure did miss him. I laid on my stomach at the end of my bed with my diary placed right in front of me with a pen in my hand. I tapped my head. I know I said I was going to wait until I saw Sora, but something told me to just write anyways. "What to write about?" There was a knock on my door.

"Kairi, can you get Princess away from our guest," my mom said opening my door. I sighed and got up. I had stood up too fast and got dizzy, so I put my hand shielding my eyes, but I was still able to see where I was going. Princess was waging her tail scratching on the closed door of the guest bedroom. I put both of my hands to my side and looked at her.

"Princess!" I said taking a hold of her collar. She wouldn't move. I kept looking down at her. "Come on Princess." The door the guest bedroom opened, but I didn't look up. Princess jumped up, almost causing me to fall back, but who ever was in the guest bedroom caught my hand before I fell backwards. "Thanks," I said. I looked up in shock.

"Not a problem," Sora's smiling face was shining in front of me.

"Sora!" I screamed jumping into his arms. "I've missed you so much!" I started to cry a little, but they were purely happy tears. He hugged me so tight that he was able to pick me up. I bent my knees behind me closing my eyes, never wanting to let go. He placed me on his bed.

"I've miss you too Kairi," Sora laughed. I looked up around his room. It was exactly how it was when he lived across the street.

"So you're my new house guest?" I asked. He nodded. "YES!" I screamed hugging him again. My parents walked in.

"See, we knew you would prefer to have Sora live here over Emily," my dad said smiling.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I said happily hugging my parents, and then hugging Sora again.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours," my mom said walking out with my dad. We both nodded.

"How did you manage to move here?" I asked Sora, sitting on his bed next to him.

"Well, my parents realized how upset I was about moving. We heard that our house was sold, plus my parents loved our new home," Sora explained. "They wanted me happy and so I reminded them about you guys having a room for rent. They called your parents and I packed up and moved here." Sora smiled. I smiled too, but then realized something.

"How come you never contacted me," I asked.

"I tried to, but when I did, the line would cut out. Then I ended up getting really caught up with moving back here. Trying to explain to my new school and some friends I had made there."

"Oh," I smiled again. "Well I'm glad your back." I kissed him feeling giddy like a little kid on Christmas.

"I'm glad I'm back too," Sora smiled his sweet smile. We ended up talking about what those few months were like with out the other. It was amazing how much we missed each other during those few months, compared to when I moved away for six years. Finally after dinner, I went into my room and remembered my diary. I smiled and laid on my stomach taking the pen in hand.

_Dear Diary,_

_My new school year starts the day after tomorrow. This summer was pretty fun. I was sad though with Sora not being there. We have new neighbors across the street. Shawn and Amber. Every one thinks Shawn and me should go out, but I disagree do to the fact I'm completely in love with the guest living in our house. Sora moved back and he took the room next to mine! I couldn't be any happier to see him again, let alone him living in the same house as me. I'm sure everyone will be quite surprised to see him. I have a feeling a lot of competition will happen this school year with Sora, Riku, Cloud, Wakka, and Tidus against Shawn and his new buddies. Shawn better watch out though, our guys have a lot of back up. Well now my diary is complete all thanks to my Sora, yes my Sora. Hee hee. What's in store for us this school year is unknown at the moment, but I'm sure it'll be great with Sora at my side again._

_Love Always Kairi_

I smiled at my last diary entry. I closed it and sat up on my bed. There was a knock at my open door. I looked up to see Sora in the doorway holding his hand to his back.

"Can I come in?" Sora asked.

"Of course," I smiled putting my diary away.

"I'm guessing you're almost done with that diary?"

"Actually I just finished it. And it was about you." Sora smiled.

"I have a present for you," Sora said sitting on my bed.

"Oh! What is it?" I asked eagerly.

"Close your eyes and place your hands out in front of you." I did what I was told. Soon there was a small weight in my hand. "Okay, open your eyes." I slowly opened them to see a brand new diary lying in my hands. It was a gold color with a fancy silver 'K' on the front.

"Sora!" I said smiling at my present. I put it next to me. I hugged him. "Thank you!" I kissed him yet again.

"I was hoping you would like it," Sora smiled.

"I love it, but I love you so much more then anything else." I looked into his ocean blue eyes that I was starting to doubt I would ever get to stare into again.

"I love you too, Kairi. I promised you I would come back." He leaned in and kissed me.

**Authors Note**: Dear Diary is now over. I loved that ending, so happy! Yay! I'm hoping you guys all loved my story. Perfect ending to sad last chapter. I want to let you know that there is a big possibility that there will be a sequel to Dear Diary (Thank you for giving me the idea Angel-Of-Heart). When it'll be put up, I don't know yet. I hope this chapter cheered you all up. My next stories (What A Life, What A Life 2 and What A life 3) will be out with in this school year. I'm hoping you'll enjoy it. W.A.L will appear in a day or two. The first chapter is kinda just there to help the story along (read the Author Note) thanks everyone! I would like to give thanks to:

**Cloudsgirl133** (Namine)- thanks Nam for listening to me while I read the story!

**Carbuncle x3**- Thank you for all the great reviews and sticking with my story.

**NellySama **(Yuffie)-Thanks for starting my story, hopefully you'll be able to read this!

**CJ (Cid)**- too bad you don't have the patients to be able to read the rest of the story, oh well thanks for reading the first chapter.

**Pointless People Of Pluto-**hey, I have no idea if you finished this story but thanks for reading and reviewing!

**LiLi-Sama**-Yay! You were the only one who reviewed for chapters 1-26! Thanks so much! I'm sad that R.O.C. is going to be sad, but I'm still really want to read it! thanks for sticking with my story!

**Thesrazrbladekisses**- Thank you so much for reading Dear Diary I really appreciate it!

**Random Kingdom Hearts Reviewer **(Amanda)- Hey Rikku, Thanks so much for reading this story, like we said before, if you did read this or I didn't write it, we wouldn't have become friends! Thanks!

**Silv3rj1nx**- Thanks for reviewing those two chapters! Hope you really liked my story!

**Sorafanluver**- Thanks for sending those reviews that kept me laughing. You and Sora rock!

**Taokitty**- Thanks for reading and reviewing my story!

**LiStEn2UrHeArT2**- Thanks for the review!

**MegaLaManicacOfTheNorth**- Thanks for the review!

**SuPaNiNjA4EvAh**- Thank you for reviewing chapter 12!

**Ecoangel**- Thanks for reading my story much appreciation.

**Openly Oblivion**- Thanks for being an awesome reviewer. I'm so glad you read my story!

**AngelKairi**- Thanks soooo much for reviewing!

**Angel-Of-Heart**- Thanks for reviewing and giving me the idea for making the sequel!

**No name**- Thanks so much for the reviews and reading Dear Diary!

**Jennifer Rose Larson**- I'm glad you liked what you read so far. Hope you liked the rest!

**Dan Klosterman**- I'm glad you liked my story to the point you read to and I hope you liked the rest!

**Airkid**- Thanks so much for reading this story. I appreciate it!

**Shirozora**- I'm glad you got into my story. So glad that you liked it too! Thanks for the reviews!

**Flower Girl**- Thanks so much for reading this story. I'm really glad you enjoyed it.

**Krystal Gamer**- Thanks for the reviews and reading Dear Diary. I hope you liked it!

**SLy**- Sad this story is ended. But it was good in my opinion; I hope you think the same!

**Heartsoblivion**- Thanks for the review. Sorry it made you cry, hope this chapter made you smile!

**Ukalie**- Hope this chapter cheered you up from the last chapter! I'm glad you read my story!

**The Cheat 921**- Thanks for the complement! Hope you liked the rest of the story!

Thanks to all my readers and reviwers! I love you all! You all rock! And if you made a review for this chapter, I'll comment on it in my first chapter to 'What A Life'. Hope you guys like my next three stories! And the sequel to 'Dear Diary'!(which might come out sooner then i thought) Love always Sorasgirl333

**Also**! I would like to make it perfectly clear that I (Sorasgirl333) was the original creator to this series. I gave only one other person permission to write _only _Dear Diary in a Twilight version (not the other sequels of this story). If anyone sees anything else, please inform me because that is against copy right on my part. Yes, I'm getting kind of bitter about my story being rewritten, but I have reason to be. Please and thank you!


End file.
